Saying I Love You
by BM22OwenstinaKB
Summary: When a person says those three little words to someone they love, it should be memorable. My imagination of Klaine doing so.Different scenarios of Kurt and Blaine saying their first 'I Love You' to each other. Pure Klaine love with kisses and u know
1. First Klaine Date

**Author's Note: Good day! My second fanfiction about Klaine. I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. If I do, I would pretty much make Glee into the Klaine Show.**

************FIRST KLAINE DATE************

**Chapter One: First Klaine Date **

Blaine still can't stop staring at the ceiling of his dorm room. He is still processing everything that happened that week.

First, they lost Regionals. That's kind of sad because of all their hard work but at least they could still perform all around campus.

Second, Kurt's warbler, Pavarotti, died suddenly. That's also sad but Kurt's saddest about it. He seems to have loved the bird very much and it reminded him of his mother who passed away years ago.

Third, Kurt sang the beautiful eulogy he has ever heard. 'Blackbird by Paul McCartney.' in honor of his bird.

Fourth, Blaine realized this week that he is head over heels in love with Kurt all along. He literally always clueless with everything and he can't believe he didn't realized it sooner when Kurt told him about his feelings during Valentine' day. He still feels stupid about that.

Fifth, still something Blaine is really thinking. He confessed his feeling for Kurt and they ended kissing each other. Blaine can't help but smile like a little girl when he thought of that kiss. Plus, the second kiss and the full blown make-out session that Wes and David interrupted.

Sixth and lastly, he has a boyfriend. Kurt freaking Hummel. He is dating Kurt freaking Hummel. He can't stop thinking about that. He is in love and Kurt loves him too. Though, they haven't said that to each other. He knows it for sure.

Blaine was still of that kiss when 'Teenage Dream' suddenly played in his room. He quickly grabbed his cell phone from his night stand with a smile on his face. He already knows who texted him. He flipped his phone open and saw the message that his boyfriend sent him.

_**I'm thinking of you – Kurt **_

Blaine can't help but smile again. _How can one boy make me feel like this, I have no idea? _Blaine thought happily. He texted Kurt back.

_**Can't stop thinking of you too – Blaine **_

In Kurt's dorm room, Kurt was busy staring at the Blaine's picture beside his desk. Back when they were still just friends, that picture was always hidden under Kurt's pillow. He knows that kind of creepy if Blaine finds out. It was hard stealing that picture. But now, he can't stop staring at Blaine's features. His overly hair-gelled dark hair. His piercing hazel eyes. His smooth face. His perfect nose. His melting smile. Kurt can't stop thinking how did he get so lucky get a boyfriend like Blaine Anderson.

His Iphone vibrated on his desk and blasted the room with the song 'Teenage Dream'. Kurt smiled instantly as he rushed to see his boyfriend's text.

_**Can't stop thinking of you too – Blaine **_

Kurt giggled like a school girl and blushed as he stared at the words again, wondering if everything is real. He is still processing everything. Pavarotti died. Warblers lose Regionals. Blackbird. Kissing Blaine, something he is still processing. Blaine confessing his feeling for him. Blaine becoming his boyfriend. A lot to process in one week.

Kurt fell to his bed, while clutching his phone to his heart. He quickly texted Blaine.

_**Why can't you stop thinking of me? – Kurt **_

Blaine was waiting for Kurt's text impatiently. _Why hasn't he answered? It's been thirty seconds...what if something happened to him? What if he tripped while getting his cell phone and is unconscious? _Blaine kept thinking of crazy things that might have happened to Kurt when his phone vibrated.

_**Why can't you stop thinking of me? – Kurt **_

Blaine blushed when he read Kurt's text. _Because I'm in love with you. _Blaine wanted to reply. But, he didn't want his first 'I love you' to Kurt to be via text.

_**Because I want to take you out for a date. – Blaine **_

Kurt was surprised by Blaine's answer. Then, he squealed with glee.

_**Mr. Anderson, are you asking me out? - Kurt**_

Blaine smiled at the formality.

_**Yes, Mr. Hummel. Would you do me the privileged to go out with me on Saturday night, around ten o'clock? – Blaine**_

Kurt laughed at Blaine's formality. _Who still says 'privileged' in this millennium? _Kurt__thought.

_**Where are we going? – Kurt**_

_**It's a surprise. – Blaine**_

Blaine has no clue where they are going. But, he still has two days to think about it. _Maybe I should ask Wes or David? _Blaine thought. He quickly shook the idea out. _What am I nuts? Ask romantic advice with my two crazy best friends? _

Speaking of the devil, Wes and David both burst into Blaine's dorm room without even a knock or asking for permission to enter.

"Hi, Blainey-poo." Both Wes and David greeted teasingly as they sat at Jeff's bed, Blaine's roommate.

"What are you two doing here?" Blaine asked confusedly but not glancing up his phone.

"Watching you flirt with Kurtsie." Wes answered while fluttering his eyes lovingly at Blaine.

Blaine laughed at Wes's name for Kurt. _Kurtsie...Kurt is so going to kill him. _"Kurtsie? Seriously?"

"Why yes Blainey-poo." David agreed.

Blaine laughed at the crazy nicknames Wes and David thought. "Stop with the nicknames. There not funny." Blaine said seriously.

Wes and David laughed at Blaine's serious face. "Why is it funny to us?" Wes asked between laughs.

"You guys escaped a mental hospital." Blaine answered sarcastically but with a smile. That comment just made Wes and David laugh harder. Blaine's phone vibrated again in Blaine's hand.

_**As long as you're not going to be kidnapping me, I'm okay with a date. – Kurt**_

This made Blaine laugh. Wes and David looked at each other and sighed. "It's nice to see Klaine finally." David said happily.

Blaine looked up at David. "What did you guys just call us?"

"KLAINE!" Wes shouted. "K-L-A-I-N-E. It's you're couple name."

Blaine laughed. _Klaine, it sounds good. Kurt and Blaine together...maybe forever. _Blaine started to look dream about him and Kurt forever. Wes and David just shook their head.

"This is going to be harder to watch than now that they're together." Wes groaned.

"It already was hard when they stare at each other longingly when they were just friends. It's worst when their finally together." David agreed.

Blaine heard them and glared at them. "Can't you guys just be happy for me and Kurt?"

Wes and David laugh as they went to sit next to Blaine. "Of course we're happy." David said.

Wes nudged Blaine in the stomach. "We've been hoping for you two to come to your sense since you guys met. You're perfect for each other." Wes said honestly.

"Why can't you guys be just like this all the time?" Blaine asked looking hopeful. 

"It's won't be fun. Life would be boring." David answered dramatically.

Blaine shook his head as he answered Kurt's text.

_**Yes, I would kidnapping you and take you away to faraway place where we can be together forever. – Blaine**_

Blaine didn't notice Wes trying to sneak a peek of Blaine's text. "Why are you kidnapping, Kurt?" Wes asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine blushed a little. "I'm not kidnapping him. I'm going to take him to our first date." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"What are you two doing on your first date?" David intervened.

"Uhh..." the smartest thing Blaine can say."I still have no idea."__he said looking embarrassed.

Wes and David laugh at Blaine's embarrassed face. "We should help you. You are not that good at romance." David pointed out.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "Thanks for the encouragement. You made me feel so much better." Blaine said sarcastically. Made Wes and David laugh more.

"Blaine, we have girlfriends. We know something about dating." Wes pointed out.

Blaine shook his head. "I still can't believe that two women would actually like you guys. It's unbelievable." Blaine said pretending to be surprised.

Wes and David glared at him. "Very funny, Anderson." They both said sarcastically. Blaine's phone vibrated again.

_**I can't wait to be kidnapped by you. XOXO – Kurt**_

"Awww..." Wes and David both exclaimed as they peeked at Blaine's phone.

"Cut it out you guys." Blaine said pretending to be annoyed but secretly happy for Kurt's answer.

"Klaine love." Wes sighed. David nodded in agreement. Blaine just shook his head, this is what happens when you have crazy friends.

"You guys are crazy." Blaine said quietly.

"That is why you love us." Wes and David teased him. Blaine sighed again as he put his cell phone back at his pocket.

"No, I don't." Blaine lied. Even though, his friends need to be in a mental institute. He still loves them.

"You're lying." Wes drew the last word. David nodded in agreement. Blaine just laughed.

"You know what, Romeo. You need romance advice. We have the perfect idea for you and your Juliet to do on your first date." Wes offered.

Blaine raised his thick eyebrow at them. "Seriously guys? Romeo and Juliet? Why do I get to be Romeo?"

David laughed. "You're more of a man than Kurt."

Blaine laughed. "Never tell that to Kurt." He reminded them.

"He already knows." Wes pointed out. "Now, Anderson, shut up. And, let us tell you our plan."

Blaine sighed but listened to their insane plan.

************FIRST KLAINE DATE************

Blaine can't believe he actually did what Wes and David told him too. _I 'am officially as insane as Wes and David. I'm completely nuts. _Blaine thought as he held a white rose in his hand as he walked towards Kurt's dorm room.

Wes and David told him that first dates should be a dinner date. _That seems reasonable. _Then, they told him it should be a little formal. Now, Blaine was wearing semi-formal clothes. He was wearing a black collared buttoned shirt, a red and blue tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. He looked like a freaking waiter but it's the only formal clothes he have besides his Dalton uniforms.

Then, Wes and David told him they should their special dinner not in a restaurant but on top of Dalton Academy. Blaine was surprised about this. _How are we supposed to eat on the rooftop? It's locked. _Wes and David rolled their eyes at that answer. Wes, apparently, can borrow the keys since his dad is one of the chairmen of the school.

David said there's already a table garden there in the middle of the garden so that's fixed already. Wes and David also suggested for Blaine to cook the food. To which, Blaine answered. "I freaking burn water." Wes promised he will help him cook the food.

Lastly, David said it would be cuter if there were colorful lights around the rooftop. Blaine thinks it's too corny but David thought this would make Kurt happier.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt's room. _Five minutes early. Nice. A gentleman always arrives on time. _Blaine breathed in, hoping for the goose bumps to leave his body. _You can do this. You are Blaine freaking Anderson. _Blaine thought to encourage himself.

He knocked on Kurt's door three times and waited for his boyfriend to open the door. Kurt opened it immediately. "Hi Blaine!" Kurt greeted him cheerfully.

_My God! Kurt looks hot! _Blaine thought. Kurt was wearing a white buttoned polo with black unbuttoned vest and red bowtie. He was also wearing black tight jeans and black dress shoes. _Now I know what Katy Perry meant when she sang 'I'mma get your racing in my skin tight jeans.' My boyfriends hot. _

"Good evening, Mr. Hummel." Blaine said politely as he held a single white rose with no thorns. Kurt blushed as he took the rose and smelled it. "Blaine, this is so sweet." Kurt said sweetly as he kissed Blaine on the cheek. Blaine blushed; he is still not used to being kissed by Kurt.

Blaine smiled. "Ready to go?"

Kurt hesitated. "Is my hair okay?" Kurt asked Blaine looking a little worried.

Blaine sighed while smiling. "You look perfect, Kurt." Blaine said honestly.

Kurt blushed again. "Yeah, I'm ready to go." Kurt said as he took his keys from his key hanger and told Nick that he'll be gone for awhile.

"Don't stay up too late, you love birds." Nick shouted while typing on his laptop.

"We won't." Both Blaine and Kurt answered as Kurt closed the door.

They were walking slowly, holding each other hands, both excited for their very first date.

"I've been ready for an hour now." Kurt admitted looking sheepish at Blaine.

"I've been waiting for two." Blaine admitted looking embarrassed at Kurt. They both laughed.

"So, where are we going?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not telling." He teased Kurt.

Kurt groaned. "Blaine, I need to know where we are going."

Blaine hesitated for a minute, then he pulled a long scarf from his pocket. "Let me blindfold you first." He requested.

Kurt stopped walking and let go of Blaine's hand. "You're kidding, right?"

Blaine shook his head. "I told you. It's a surprise." Blaine said happily.

Kurt sighed. _This is not going to end well. Another failed attempt of Blaine being a romantic. _"Fine, but don't mess the hair."

Blaine nodded as he went to Kurt's back put the scarf to cover Kurt's eyes. He tied the scarf into a knot. "Can you see anything?" Blaine asked seriously.

"Yes, I could see you lack of fashion for buying this scarf." Kurt answered sarcastically. Blaine rolled his eyes and ignored Kurt's comment. _When you're in love with a fashion diva, you learn to ignore his fashion comments. _Blaine thought to himself as he led Kurt to the stairs. He helped Kurt climb the long stairs, until finally they reached the top.

"Blaine, if you are kidnapping me. At least, tell me where we are." Kurt said starting to worry.

"Do you trust me?" Blaine asked as he checked if the rooftop is perfect.

Kurt sighed. "That's a stupid question." He said sarcastically. "Of course, I do." He answered.

"Then close your eyes." Blaine said as he went to Kurt's back.

"I already can't see anything, Blaine." Kurt pointed out.

"Close. Your. Eyes." Blaine repeated. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. Kurt can feel Blaine untying the scarf. Blaine untied the scarf and put it back on his pocket.

"Alright, Kurt. Open your eyes." Blaine requested as he put his arms around Kurt's waists.

Kurt smiled at the feel of Blaine's hands on his waist as he opened his eyes slowly. Kurt was surprised to what he saw. They were at a rooftop. Probably Daltons. Kurt has heard about the rooftop once or twice. They say it's the headmaster's garden. Their headmaster has a thing for flowers and nature. No student is allowed in it but they say it's beautiful.

There were two longs beds of flowers to both sides of the rooftop; filled with an assortment of flowers. Daisies, Roses, Orchids, Petunias, Buttercups, Magnolias, Almond Blossoms, Baby's Breath, white, yellow, red, and pink Carnations, Daffodils, Dandelions, Everlasting Flowers, Freesia, Hibiscus, Honeysuckles, white and yellow Jasmines, Pansies, Poppies, Primroses, Tulips, and Violets. _Wow! Headmaster O'Donnell has a really green thumb. _Kurt thought as he took in the flowers. They were breath taking.

On the far end of the rooftop, there was a big fountain with water lilies floating on the water. The rooftop was covered with colorful lights blinking and making everything look magical. In the center of them all, was a garden table for two with a food cart next to it.

Blaine watched Kurt took in the scenery with a smile that he was sure would fall off at anytime. _I owe Wes and David one for this. _Blaine thought miserably. Wes and David's plan was better than what he could have thought off. He still can't believe he took advice from those two.

Blaine tightens his grip of Kurt's waist as he gently rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "So, what you think?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt had little tears in his eyes. _It's so beautiful. _Kurt cleared his throat a little as he smiled at Blaine. "This is the most amazing place I have ever seen." Kurt said honestly looking very surprised.

Blaine chuckled. "Thanks, for the compliment." He thanked Kurt as he guided him towards the garden table. Blaine, being the gentlemen he is, pulled one of the chairs and prompted Kurt to sit. Kurt, still not used too, blushed again as he sat on the garden seat. Blaine took his own sit in the other seat. Kurt was still at awe with everything he was seeing.

"Blaine, this is amazing. Most beautiful place I've ever seen." Kurt said in awe as he looked at the flowers.

Blaine was staring at Kurt with joy. _He looks so adorable when he's surprised. _"Yeah, I'm looking at the most beautiful thing in the whole world." He said as stared at Kurt.

Kurt turned to see Blaine staring at him, he quickly laughed. "That line has been used too many times in human history." Kurt pointed out happily. Blaine just got wider. "I'm sorry if I'm corny. But, I can't help it."

Kurt laughed. Blaine made their first date so worthwhile. "How did you do all this?" Kurt asked with fascination.

Blaine sighed as he shook his head. "I can't believe I'm saying this." He began. This made Kurt more curious as he leaned forward from his seat. "Wes and David helped me make this date perfect." He said shyly as he looked at Kurt. Kurt's jaw was wide open, so were his eyes. "You're kidding?"

Blaine shook his head looking embarrassed. "Yeah, this was their plan. They help me be a little romantic with you. Since, I 'am bad at romance." Blaine explained looking humiliated.

Kurt's jaw was still slightly open from the shock. "I cannot believe, Wes and David are geniuses when it comes to dates." He said dumbfounded.

Blaine sighed. "I can't believe I can't even think of a perfect for us by myself." Blaine said sounding disappointed. Kurt looked at Blaine with concern as he took Blaine's hands and squeezed his hands.

"This is already perfect, Blaine." Kurt began to say. Blaine looked at his boyfriend with shame. "Any date can be perfect as long as you are my date and I 'am yours." Kurt said lovingly. This made Blaine smile. "Really?" He asked sounding surprised.

Kurt nodded as he stood up and went towards Blaine and kissed him on the lips. Blaine was shocked by the kiss but immediately cupped Kurt's face with one hand and kissed Kurt more passionately. Kurt pulled away after ten seconds and rubbed his nose to Blaine's. "Really. Because I love you." Kurt said softly as he stared at Blaine's eyes with all the love he felt with the boy.

Blaine's mouth slightly opened from the confession but immediately smiled. "I love you, too." He answered as he kissed Kurt on the nose. "You have no idea how much." He added. Kurt smiled at this as he went back to his seat. "Okay, let's eat. I'm hungry."

Blaine was startled at this. His boyfriend was never hungry. "That's a surprise." He commented but immediately put the food on the food cart to the table. Wes and Blaine prepared Caesar salad with Carbonara and Orange Juice. A simple dinner, yet worthwhile for Kurt and Blaine. They talked about how they never found any clue of the other one feeling deeper feelings and decided they are both clueless for that.

After dinner, Blaine got out a radio and played the song "I Will Always Love You by: Michael Johnson".

Blaine offered his hand to Kurt and said "May I have this dance?" He asked politely. Kurt blushed as he giggled because of Blaine's formality showing again as he put his hand on Blaine's. "Why certainly." He answered.

Blaine led them to the open space near the fountain as they started to slow dance together. Blaine's arms were wrapped on the small of Kurt's back while Kurt's hands covered Blaine's neck. They were close together. Their eyes didn't leave each other's. Their lips brushing a little. Kurt smiled at the lyrics of the song that Blaine chose. That song is about no one can choose love. Love chooses you. All you can do is accept it for all its mystery when it comes into your life.

When it went to the chorus, Blaine and Kurt sang with it.

_"And I'll always love you...and if you ever change your mind...I'll still...I will love you..." _Both Blaine and Kurt sang softly as they stared at each other's eyes. They went closer to each other, no space between them.

"I will never change my mind. I'll always love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered softly enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt smiled. "I will always love you too, Blaine." He said lovingly.

As the song ended, Blaine leaned and kissed Kurt softly on the lips and they stayed like that dancing to the repeating song over and over again as they sang the chorus to each other. Promising all their love for one another, forever.

************FIRST KLAINE DATE************

Kurt woke up that Sunday morning with biggest smile on his face. His dream was his first date with Blaine and it was reality. Kurt still remembers everything he saw. The flowers, the fountain, the lights, the garden table, and Blaine's loving look at him.

He glanced at his phone that was blinking on his desk. He quickly grabbed it and opened the text. He smiled. It's from Blaine.

_**And I'll always love you...and if you ever change your mind...I'll still...I will love you...**_

_**I will always love you, Kurt. Good morning, my love! :) XOXOXOXOXOXO - Blaine**_

Kurt giggled as he hugged his pillow, thinking it was Blaine. Kurt sighed. _I'm in love! _He shouted in his mind.

Blaine was staring at his ceiling, unable to sleep. Thinking of his first date with Kurt. _It was perfect, most perfect date in the world._Blaine thought. It had been an hour ago when he texted Kurt the chorus to the song they danced last night. Blaine was still grinning when he remembered Kurt saying 'I love you' to him. He feels so happy...so loved...so complete.

Blaine was still staring at the ceiling, grinning when Wes and David burst into his dorm room again.

"Good morning, Blaine!" They greeted loudly. Jeff just put a pillow on his head as he went back to sleep on the other side of the dorm room. He knew this two will be making lots of noise.

Blaine didn't notice Wes and David greeting him. Instead, he thought about the look Kurt gave when they were singing softly.

"Hey Blaine? What happened to your date with Kurtsie?" David asked teasingly as he sat on the edge of Blaine's bed.

Blaine didn't hear David's question, instead he thought of Kurt's surprised look when he saw the rooftop.

"Hello? Earth to Blaine? Is anyone inside?" Wes said as he shook Blaine's knees.

Blaine still didn't noticed and thought about him and Kurt dancing last night.

Wes and David are both staring at their daydreaming best friend and sighed. "Our plan might have worked too perfectly." David announced.

Wes nodded. "Too perfect. Blaine looks like his crazy."

"Blaine, are you okay?" David asked worriedly.

Blaine sighed deeply as he sat up in bed and looked at David and Wes with love in his eyes. "I'm more than okay, guys. I'm in love." He said proudly and dreamingly.

David and Wes just sighed, happy for their friend. "Klaine love." They said teasingly.

************FIRST KLAINE DATE************

**Author's Note: I really love writing this story. I feel goose bumps with my own story. Do you like it? Please review. It's just below this. **

**Here's my question to you: If you really read the story, who said 'I love you' first? Kurt or Blaine? The first five who answers correctly will have a special dedication at the next chapter. **

**Please give comments and suggestions to how you think or where will they say those three little words.**

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! **


	2. Echoes Across the Mountains

************ECHOES ACROSS THE MOUNTAINS************

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter! Especially to the first five, you guys rock: **_**BackwardsMuffin; PrincessLucyOfAwesome; ShezzaMezza; Heather Jayne; and njferrell! **_**You guys are so awesome for making me smile. Plus, all your answers are correct. Kurt said it first. BTW BackwardsMuffin and ShezzaMezza, thanks for pointing out my mistakes.**

**All five of you are awesome and I'm giving you guys each of my special hugs and kisses, also I baked cookies but since I can't go to you guys. Free cyber cookies from me! :) **

**I actually love it when someone points out my mistakes. Like my favorite character once said: "Mistakes is how you learn." So, I'm learning. (BTW that from Dr. Owen Hunt from Grey's Anatomy in case someone wants to know.)**

**Anyway this story is kind of long so just enjoy! **

**PS: Sorry for the long author's note. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does. He is one hell of a lucky guy! Also Klaine which depresses me. **

************ECHOES ACROSS THE MOUTAINS************

**Chapter Two: Echoes Across the Mountains**

Glancing at the window, a young man, sitting on a black couch, with overly gelled hair saw storm clouds forming in the sky. The clouds were gray and not full of life. The sight was actually depressing. What's worse as the young man went back to studying his Chemistry book for an upcoming test is that his mood suddenly went down the drain. He was bored, bored out of his mind. _Why can't Chemistry be fun at least once? Too many formulas and chemicals to remember. _The young man thought. _Do you I even need this when I go to college and study law?_

The young man sighed as he concentrated on the book with no such luck. Another young man, this time with light brown hair and glasz eyes, turned to look at him, his eyes full of concern. "Is something wrong, Blaine?" He asked as his head was resting upon Blaine's lap, the overly hair gelled young man.

Blaine looked at him with a smile. _How can I be depressed if the man I love is lying on my lap? _He thought to himself. "No, nothing's wrong." He said reassuringly as he placed his hand on the young man's forehead and rubbed his thumb on it.

The young man smiled and nodded, loving the small gesture Blaine was doing. "If my head's getting heavier, just tell me." He pointed out as he went back to reading his romance novel. Blaine smiled as he rubbed the young man's forehead.

He was actually the one who suggested for the young man to keep him company while he studies Chemistry, since they haven't spent so much time together for the past week. He misses him. Though they weren't talking to each other, being together just solidifies their relationship, their relationship that has started two months ago and still as strong as ever. Blaine would never tell the young man yet, but as each day passed, his love for the young brunette grew stronger. The only problem is he hasn't told it yet. He was still planning on how to say it. He knows that he's not good at romance but the young man was really special to him. Maybe he can make one romantic gesture right.

They just stayed in that position for a long time. Blaine still found it hard to concentrate but he doesn't want to end the moment so he just tried harder. The young man was deep in reading his romance novel about two men who have started out as friends, who are both straight, that are fighting their feelings for one another, and the young man hopes in the end that they would live happily ever after. _It's just like me and Blaine. _The young brunette thought with a smile emerging on his face. They started out as friends and became more in the end. He loves him, ever since he met him. He has almost given up hope that they'll ever be together. But faith and destiny wanted them to be together. He is contended with what he has now. Blaine and he are perfectly happy.

The minutes pass but the moment was still perfect. As long as they are together, everything was perfect.

The moment was lost the minute the door burst open and entered to the room, in Blaine's words, are his very own fools. Wes Kim and David Rivers.

Wes entered the room with a guitar strapped on his back while David entered with drum sticks in his hands. They looked like rock stars. _Mentally challenged rock stars. _Blaine thought as he looked at the two. The young man, on the other hand, was still deep in reading his novel.

"Good afternoon Dalton Academy!" Wes shouted in news reporter's voice as he went closer to the couple. "Or Klaine!" David added as he ran towards Wes.

The young man turned and raised an eyebrow at the two. "What are they doing?" The young man whispered loudly enough for Blaine to hear.

Blaine shrugged. "Something stupid, I'm sure." He answered sarcastically as he smiled at him. The young man giggled and went back to reading. Though Blaine didn't realize, the two fools heard him answer.

"I beg your pardon, sir." Wes asked accusingly as he crossed his arms and glared at Blaine.

"I beg your pardon, indeed." David seconds the motion as he too, crossed his arms and glared at Blaine.

Blaine just smiled and shook his head, thinking how the hell he had best friends like this two. "What are two fools doing here?" He asked sounding annoyed and ignoring their comment.

"We thought we would give you guys a show." Wes said as he removed guitar strapped in his back and began to tune it.

"A rock and roll show," David agreed as he tapped the drum sticks on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Blaine sighed as he rolled his eyes and went back to studying. Ignoring, both Wes and David. Both Wes and David looked at each other and then looked at the young man. "Do you want to see rock and roll show?" They asked hopefully at him.

The young man just chuckled, barely glancing up at the book he was reading. "Unless it's a Lady Gaga show, Kurt doesn't show any interest on any other show." Blaine answered for him with a smile. Kurt, the young brunette, nodded in agreement.

Both Wes and David groaned, looking annoyed. "You two are no fun." Wes exasperated at them as he put his guitar on the coffee table.

"Yeah, ever since you became Klaine. You two are becoming less fun and more...couply." David added as he made a face.

Kurt turned and lifted his head a little, and gave the two fools a bitch look. "Klaine?" He asked in a quizzical tone.

Wes shook his head looking more annoyed. "Kurt + Blaine = Klaine." He said plainly. "I thought you two are smarter than both of us combined. You didn't even think it was your couple name?" Wes said giving them a confused stare.

Kurt turned to Blaine and Blaine turned to look at Kurt, both with smiles on their faces. Then they burst into laughter. Both not noticing a confused Wes and David. "What's so funny about Klaine?" David asked Wes. Wes shrugged also not understanding the scene they were seeing.

"What's so funny about Klaine?" They asked shouting at them.

It was Kurt who stopped laughing first and turned to them, trying so hard not to laugh because his stomach in pain. "You guys actually made a couple name for us? Seriously?" He asked them with a smile. Both Wes and David just stared at them. _What's wrong with giving them a couple name? _Wes and David thought.

"Plus, you guys want our attention when you want to put up a rock and roll show?" He added barely saying without laughter combined. Still, Wes and David looked at him as if he was mental.

"You guys can't live without us!" Blaine blurted out while laughing. "That's so pathetic!" He said as he laughed more if it was possible. Kurt laughed too. Wes and David turned the other with their jaws open, surprised that maybe Klaine is right. They can't live without their drama.

"I think their right." Wes whispered dumbfounded as he looked at David. Both Kurt and Blaine heard it and laughed even more.

"Oh my God! I think I'm going to pee myself." Blaine shouted with tears in his eyes, still can't help but laugh. Wes and David started to laugh at that comment. Kurt was clutching his stomach as he fell on the floor, laughing his guts out. "Me too." He added. All four of them laughed until oxygen finally was needed unless they want to die laughing.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Blaine said as he breathed in and out deeply. Kurt was lying on the floor doing the same thing. Wes and David sat on the opposite edges of the couch with a smile on their faces. Then silence filled the room.

"You guys are right. We need Klaine drama to live." David pointed out.

"Can't you guys be happy that we're happy?" Kurt asked them seriously as he went back to lie in the couch and rested his head on Blaine's lap.

"We are happy." David and Wes pointed out. "But we loved it when we look at you guys and saw you two having eye sex with each other."

Both Blaine and Kurt blushed. "We weren't having eye sex with each other!" They shouted defensively. They turned to each other and blushed as they turned away.

"Still, we are happy that you're finally together. Another minute of you two not together and we would have kidnapped you two and sent you into a remote island where you two can have passionate sex in it and realize you guys are meant for each other." David explained with a smile on his face.

Both Kurt and Blaine blushed more furiously. Wes and David laughed. The laughter died when Blaine's phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Blaine grabbed his phone from his pocket and saw the caller ID. He's face went white. "Uhh...guys I need to take this call." He said as he stood up from the couch and went outside of the room.

Kurt looked at him worriedly, seeing the color of his face drain when he saw the caller ID. He turned to Wes and David, in the hope for an answer. "Who do you think called him?" He asked worriedly at them. Wes shrugged but David said "I think it's his parents. He always looks horrified when he gets a call from him." He answered. Kurt nodded in understanding grimace. He knows Blaine has lovingly relationship with his mother but with his father is another story.

Blaine went inside looking excited at the same time nervous. "Wes, David, can you two leave the room? I need to talk to Kurt." He asked nicely. "Alone." He added in a scary voice. Wes nodded in understanding and left quickly. David though patted Kurt on the shoulder and looked at him reassuringly. Kurt felt a nervous wave come down on him. _Blaine is going to break up with me. I'm sure of it. _Kurt thought nervously. David quickly left but caught a glimpse of Blaine glaring at him. David just shrugged.

Kurt closed his eyes and prayed to anyone for Blaine not to break up with him. He is going to die when that happens. _Seriously, die!_

Blaine walked towards Kurt with a seriously look. He's mother called him, saying that they would be having a family outing this weekend and told Blaine to come. Blaine thought it was a good idea to bring Kurt along. He wants his family to know the man he loves. His mom thinks it was a great idea. The only thing Blaine is worried about is his father's opinion about the subject. He knows his father is not happy about that. But he doesn't care. Also his fears Kurt would say no. This is very important to him.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine seating next to him holding his hands with his and looking at him lovingly. _Oh my God he is going to break up with me! _Kurt shouted in his mind.

"Kurt..." Blaine began "I have something to tell you."

Kurt held his hand up to his face, making Blaine flinched a little. "Let me say something first." _Okay...if Blaine is going to break up with me. I might as well be the one to break up with him first; maybe it would make the pain less. _He thought sadly. "This past few months have been great, Blaine, best months of my life. But even best moments life end. I know you are going to break up with me so I might as we-" He said to him. Blaine shook his head laughing.

"What?" Kurt asked looking at him confused.

Blaine looked at him with a huge grin. "Kurt, I 'am not going to break with you." He pointed out. Kurt blushed up to the tips of his ears. _I 'am such a drama queen. _Kurt thought as he mentally slapped himself. "Why would you think that?" Blaine asked.

"You look so serious when you came back here." Kurt said sounding terrified. Blaine nodded, understanding he did look serious.

"I did but it's not because I'm going to break up with you," Blaine said honestly. "I looked serious because I'm worried."

"About what?"

Blaine held Kurt's hands a little tighter. "The one who called is my mother."

"I know," Kurt nodded.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "How?"

"David told me you always look pale when your parents call." Kurt said. Blaine murmured something...something about killing David later in his sleep.

"Yeah, I do turn white when they call. When it's my father, if it's my mother, I'm happier." Blaine explained.

"So, why did she call?"

"She told me that the family is going to weekend outing this weekend. She told me to come." Blaine explained.

Kurt nodded. "So, our date is off on Saturday night?"

"Nope," Blaine said with a smirk.

"But I thought you have an outing with your family? Please don't tell me you pick me against them. They are your family Blaine, I 'am not going to st-" Kurt was interrupted by Blaine's lips against his. Blaine kissed him with a smile and pulled away seeing Kurt's eyes closed. He chuckled. "I love it when you worry." He said teasingly. Kurt hit on the shoulder playfully.

"Then are you going to your family's outing?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, and you are coming with me."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

Blaine nodded. "Why don't you want to meet my family?" He asked teasingly.

Kurt gave him a half-hearted laugh. "I do want to meet them, except your dad." He said honestly and shyly.

Blaine nodded as he hugged Kurt, happy that he said yes. "I know. But I'm happy you're coming with me." He said happily as he kissed Kurt's forehead. Kurt buried his head on Blaine's neck, happy that they aren't going to break up but also super nervous about meeting his family, specifically his father.

************ECHOES ACROSS THE MOUNTAINS************

Kurt was a nervous wreck that early morning when Blaine and he were driving to Blaine's house to go and meet his family. He has been clutching his briefcase to his chest since Blaine put his seatbelt for him. He has been having terrible nightmares about that weekend. He was afraid of everything because what impression he gives this weekend will be the impression Blaine's parents would think of him for the rest of his life with Blaine. He wants everything to be perfect.

Blaine thought it was adorable that Kurt has been thinking a lot about the weekend. Though, he kind of wanted Kurt to be less nervous and more excited. He already got used to and fell in love with him being a drama queen and a negative thinker. The only thing he can do is reassure him.

"Are you sure your family want me to come along in family outing?" Kurt asked nervously looking like he was going to have a nervous breakdown any minute now.

Blaine chuckled from the driver's seat. He didn't allow Kurt to drive because they're going to crash if he lets him take the wheel. "Don't worry so much, Kurt. They're not going to eat you or something." He said teasingly as he glanced at him then quickly returned his gaze to the road as he turned the car around.

"How am I supposed to not worry? They are your parents, Blaine." Kurt pointed out. "What they think of me this weekend, will always going to think of me for the rest of our lives."

Blaine smiled. "They are going to think you are the best guy in the world." He pointed out boastfully. "They're going to be thrilled that I have a hot boyfriend that is nice and caring and loving." He said as he looked at Kurt lovingly and then returned his gaze again to road.

"What if they don't think of me like that?" He asked matter-of-factly.

Blaine sighed. He loves Kurt but sometimes he really is such a diva and drama queen. He put his hand on Kurt's and squeezes it reassuringly. "Then, they don't see you the way I see you. Everything about you is perfect and if they don't see it. It's their loss." He said reassuringly.

Kurt felt a wave of relief wash over him. _Blaine's right. I worry too much. I need to just be myself and if they don't like me. At least I still have Blaine. _Kurt thought happily. "You're right. I shouldn't worry. I'm being such a drama queen."

"I think it's kind of cute. You, being worried about my family's impression of you."

"Where you scared when we told my family about us?" Kurt asked as he turned to look at Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Not with your stepmom, but with your father and brother, I was severely terrified. I feared that I would get my beaten up before I leave the house. Plus, all of your other friends threatened me that if I hurt you, they are all going to kill me. It still gives me nightmares." Blaine explained as he shivered from the thought of Kurt's scary love ones. He is happy that a lot of people love Kurt. They love him and care about him.

Kurt laughed. "I'm sorry if they all threatened you. Besides, they don't have anything to worry about." Kurt said as he squeezes Blaine's hand. "You are never going to hurt me."

Blaine turned to him and smiled lovingly. "Never," He agreed.

Blaine returned his gaze to the road and smiled. "We're here!" He announced as the car stopped. He unclipped his seatbelt, quickly went out of the car, and rushed over to open Kurt's door for him. Kurt laughed. "I still need to get used to your dapper ways."

"Indeed you do," Blaine agreed as he kissed Kurt on the cheek when he got out of the car, carrying his briefcase.

Kurt smiled then turned to look at Blaine...mansion? _Holy crap! Blaine's rich? _Kurt didn't notice the big house...mansions they passed by because he was too nervous to be sightseeing. The neighborhood was filled with mansions as tall as skyscrapers. When Kurt turned to Blaine's mansion, he saw a huge gate made of...silver? _How rich is Blaine? _The mansion was painted pure white and had two terraces and huge windows that make the inside look like it's outside.

"You're rich?" Kurt asked shockingly. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and kissed him on the forehead. "Well, my dad is a really good lawyer and my mom is a really good businesswoman." Blaine said uncomfortably. He is rich but he doesn't let the money give him a big head.

"Why did you never tell me you were rich?" Kurt asked, shaking a little. He is more nervous than he was before. Blaine's family is rich. He is just a middle class teenager. _What if I don't have the...class to be with their son? _

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, trying for Kurt to just don't panic. He knew this was going to happen. He didn't want Kurt to know because he feared Kurt would like him because of the money. A lot of people do that. "I feared that you might not like me anymore for who I 'am when you find about me being rich." He said as he looked at Kurt with all the love he could show. He really was scared this was going to change everything about them.

Kurt turned around to look at Blaine. He put his arms around Blaine's neck and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "I would never stop liking you for who you are. I don't care if your rich or poor or middleclass. All I want is you and you only." Kurt said reassuringly as he kissed Blaine's forehead then his lips, lovingly. Blaine smiled as he felt Kurt's lips against his. Blaine felt relief wash away inside him, happy that Kurt still cared for him because he was him and not because he was rich.

They kissed for awhile until they actually forgot they should be going in. They just felt happy with each other. The kissing would have been longer if someone didn't interrupt them.

"Blaine! I told you don't take my eyes' innocence!" A high-pitched voice scolded at them. Kurt pulled away to see a girl version of Blaine covering her eyes with her hands.

Blaine groaned. "Don't you know not to bother people when they are kissing?" Blaine asked her a little angry but also a little embarrass.

"Don't you know that a twelve year old girl shouldn't see her brother kissing another boy in front of her?" She answered back with her hands on her waist and tapping her foot and glaring at Blaine. Kurt can't help but smile at the interaction between siblings. Kurt knew Blaine has a sister but he didn't give a lot of information about her.

Andy really is the girl version of Blaine. She has the same dark curly hair but hers was longer and falls down to her shoulders. She has the same hazel eyes that Kurt adores with Blaine's. She has the same perfect nose. She has the same triangle eyebrows. She has the same dapper aura. She's also short but Blaine's taller. She's Blaine. Kurt can't help but smile at the family resemblance. They look like twins. Andy was wearing a green plaid skirt with a yellow button-up blouse with a scarf around her neck and running shoes. Heck, she even wears scarfs like Blaine.

"Don't you know it's rude to fight in front of a guess?" Kurt intervened. He knew Blaine and his sister would be fighting for a long time before they get inside the mansion. Both Blaine and his sister looked at him with embarrassed faces and blushing furiously. Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and ushered him towards his sister.

"Kurt, this is my annoying sister, Andrea Anderson. Andrea, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend." Blaine introduced them. Kurt extended a hand to her and she shook it. "Nice to finally meet you, by the way call me Andy. Andrea is a little too formal for my taste." Andie said happily.

"Nice to meet you too, Andy." Kurt said happily as he pulled his hand away.

"What are you doing here, Andy?" Blaine asked her sounding annoyed.

Andy sighed. "Mom and dad are worried you two aren't going to show up. So, they told me to come and wait for you guys by the gate. If you guys weren't here by ten minutes, they would be calling a search party." Andy explained.

"Typical mom and dad, always worrying." Blaine said looking annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, they wouldn't be worried if you weren't making out with your boyfriend by the gate." Andy said matter-of-factly as she glared at him. Blaine just glared back. Both of them glared at each other.

Kurt sighed. _I think I'm going to be a referee with this two all weekend. They look like they are near killing each other. _Kurt thought. "Before you two have a cat fight, let's see your parents" Kurt said plainly as he walked towards the gate. Blaine followed but still glaring at his sister. Andy stuck her tongue at him. Kurt just ignored them both as they went inside the Anderson mansion.

************ECHOES IN THE MOUNTAINS************

Andy was walking in front of Kurt and Blaine, still annoyed that his brother was making out outside instead of coming inside. She has been waiting for this trip for months now. No one knows that the reason she wants to this outing so badly because they we're going to the Appalachian Mountains. They've been going there since she was seven. When she was nine, she met a cute boy living on the bottom of one of the mountains. He lived in one of those nipa huts. He's name is Paolo and he is really nice and cute and smart and funny. They've been sending mail to each other ever since. Andy was happy that her family goes there every three months so she gets to see Paolo every year. He got hotter by the years and this made Andy more wanting to see him. He is actually her first crush, but no one knows that. That's the reason she was so impatient with Blaine and his new boyfriend, Kurt.

Andy is really okay with her big brother being gay. She loves him no matter what. Even though, they constantly fight about everything and want to kill each other. He is still easier to talk to and ask advice to than their parents. Plus, she's really proud of her brother being honest with himself and proud of being gay. She wants to be just like him...except not gay. She doesn't have anything against the LGBT community. Heck, her best friend, Cameron, is a lesbian and her other best friend, Jake is gay too. She loves them both just the way they are.

Kurt was truly at awe by what he saw. The inside of the mansion is big. There were two chandeliers hanging on top that truly sparkled with the sun hitting the inside of the mansion. The floor was fully carpeted with red and blue silk carpets. The living room looked like the living room of a star. The whole place was freaking clean. _Too clean. _Kurt thought. Even he doesn't clean this much and he has OCD.

Blaine was looking at Kurt with loving eyes. He can't help find Kurt's aweness adorable. He still is happy that Kurt's impression of him hasn't change and he still cares for him deeply because who he is. He was sure all of what Kurt is seeing was a huge surprise to him. For Blaine, he didn't felt surprise at all. This was home. He already knows everything about it.

They were about to climb the huge staircase that leads to upstairs when they heard someone coming down. They were right. A woman about in her late forties came down with short curly jet black hair wearing a blue collared blouse with a pencil skirt and sketchers. "Blainey, where have you been?" Blaine and Andy's mother asked worriedly as she went down and cupping her son's face.

"There was traffic on the highway." Blaine lied. Andy snorted. Blaine shot her with a scary glare. Kurt just hid a smile.

"Honey, I was so worried." She said as she filled Blaine's face with kisses. Kurt found this adorable, at the same time jealous that Blaine still gets to be kissed like that. She reminded him of his mother. Kurt felt a sad for a minute.

"MOM!" Blaine groaned as he pulled away. "Not in front of my boyfriend." He pointed out. Blaine and Andy's mom turned to look at Kurt.

"So, you are my son's boyfriend." She said happily as she opened her arms. "Come give me a hug, sweetheart." She said happily. Kurt blushed but followed. He hugged her and felt like he was hugging his mother again.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" She asked kindly as she pulled away from the hug.

Kurt smiled. "My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm happy to finally meet you." He said with a wide smile, trying really hard to impress her.

She laughed. "I'm happy to finally meet you too. My name is Abigail Anderson but you can call me, Abby." She said with a smile. Kurt smiled back.

Abigail Anderson didn't look that old. Sure, she was in her late forties but skin is flawless. Her short curly hair shined. Now, Kurt knows where Blaine and Andy got their curly hair from. Plus, she has the same hazel eyes that Blaine and Andy has. Also, the same perfect nose. But her lips are a small, like dolls. So, Blaine and Andy might have gotten their lips from their father. She has a tremendous figure and looks very healthy. She glowed. She looks incredible.

"You know I've heard lots of things about you. Blaine's been talking about you a lot since you guys met." She informed Kurt playfully.

"MOM!" Blaine groaned looking embarrassed with a red face. Andy was enjoying the interaction. She just loves it when Blaine's embarrassed.

"Oh don't you dare deny it, Blainey. You've been asking advice from Andy and me about how you're going to ask out Kurt for a date."

"MOM!" Blaine groaned again doubling his embarrassment and red face. He didn't expect this to happen. He completely forgot how his mother acts like. Kurt was enjoying this. He already likes Abby a lot. He also loves the embarrassing things she's telling him.

"Don't mind him, Kurt." She waved Blaine away. "He just really likes you and wants you to like him back."

"Mom, do you know you're making me pathetic to Kurt right now?" Blaine pointed out.

Abby turned to Kurt and raised her eyebrow at him. "Do you think my son's pathetic right now?" She asked. Kurt shook his head but can't help but hide a smile. He was really enjoying this.

"See, honey. Kurt doesn't think you're pathetic." She said with a smirk on her face and looked at Blaine. Blaine groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands and Andy was laughing her ass off by now.

"You see, Kurt. My Blainey has been worried since I called him about this outing. He thinks you wouldn't like him anymore once you find out about all this." She said as she pointed at the surroundings. "He even tried to narrow it a little. He went here yesterday just to ask to change everything. Of course I wouldn't agree."

"Mom, you have officially killed me emotionally." Blaine groaned with his hands rubbing his forehead.

Abby ignored him. "May I ask did your liking of my son, changed?" She asked Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "Of course not, Mrs. Anderson. I like Blaine just the way he is." Kurt said with a smile.

"I knew you wouldn't change your mind, from everything I've heard about you. You don't seem like the guy would change his mind in an instant." Abby said with a smile as she patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"See honey, you have nothing to worry about." Abby turned to look at Blaine with a smile. Blaine was just glaring.

"Yeah, I find something new to worry about but I was too late." Blaine said sarcastically at her.

Abby ignored him again as he turned to Kurt. "I like you already, Kurt. My son looks like he really cares about you. And you look the same. I give you my blessing." She said as she cupped Kurt's face and kissed him on the forehead.

"Mom!" Blaine groaned. "We're not getting married or something." Andy, by now, is rolling on the floor laughing, tears in her eyes.

"Andrea Anderson, would you stop laughing?" Blaine and Abby scolded her. Andy stopped then laughed some more then stood up and crossed her arms. "This is got to be the best family intervention I've ever witness. Blaine, you've been blushing non-stop." She giggled as she pointed to Blaine's face. Blaine was giving her the best glare he can.

"Do Blaine and Andy always fight with each other?" Kurt whispered to Abby.

Abby laughed and winked at Kurt. "Like cats and dogs. They constantly fight. Maybe because of the five year difference they have." Blaine and Andy were already having a fight about what's happening.

"Blaine! Andy! Stop being so rude to our guests!" Abby scolded. Both Blaine and Andy fell into silence.

Abby sighed. "Sometimes, it's really hard to have two kids." She said looking sad to Kurt. "Kurt, you wouldn't mind if Andy and I go upstairs to grab our things?" She asked him.

"Not at all," Kurt said as he shook his head.

"Fantastic," She said as she clapped my hands. "Andy, let's go upstairs and grab or things. Blaine, please stay with our guest." She ordered as she started climbing the stairs.

Andy followed but stop on the second step. "I better not see you two making out again when I get back." She said teasingly at Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt blushed. Blaine glared at her. "Shut up! Andy!" He groaned. Andy stuck her tongue out teasingly at Blaine and went climbed upstairs faster before Blaine actually kills her.

"I hate having an annoying sister and crazy mother." Blaine mumbled under his breath.

Kurt heard what Blaine said and laughed as he walked towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. Blaine sighed deeply then tilted his head backward to rest on Kurt's shoulders. "I'm sorry for everything. I really hate my mother right now." He whispered.

"I adore your mother and your sister." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine laughed. "Now, I believe you are crazy."

"Did you actually talk about me a lot here?" Kurt asked with a smile on his face.

Blaine blushed. "I'm always here on the weekends, except when we have dates. I go home late. But yes. I usually ask my mother's opinion about...you." He said sounding embarrassed.

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's forehead. "I find it adorable that you would ask advice from your mother and sister."

Blaine made a face. "I don't ask any advice from my very annoying little sister."

"I don't find your sister annoying. I actually find her very funny."

Blaine turned to him with a confused look. "We are talking about my sister. Andy, right?" He said dumfounded. Kurt nodded. "You don't find my sister annoying?" Kurt shook his head. "Yup, I'm sure you already lost it. You haven't been here for an hour and already they corrupted your minds."

Kurt smacked Blaine playfully on the shoulder. Blaine laughed. "I'm not going insane. I just like your family."

"I'm pretty sure that would change once you meet my father." Blaine said sounding a little terrified.

"I hope not," Kurt said in a whisper.

After ten more minutes passed, Andy went downstairs with two briefcases being carried by her hands. "Blaine Anderson, you owe me for carrying this." She said as she glared at her brother who was whispering something to Kurt. "Good. You guys are not swapping spit or something."

Blaine glared at her again. "Shut up, Andrea!" He said in a calm voice. Andy just glared at him and put his briefcase on his lap. "Thank you." Blaine said sarcastically. Andy had a smirk on her face.

"Okay, we're all packed, let's go people." Abby shouted while wearing a huge backpack strapped on her back.

"Where's dad, mom?" Blaine asked looking confused.

"Right here, sonny." a very low voice said behind Abby. Kurt gulped. _I hope he won't kill me. _He thought.

"Dad," Blaine said as he stood up and walked towards his dad, giving him an awkward hug.

"Hello, son. You're late." Blaine's dad pointed out as he patted Blaine on the back.

Blaine pulled away looking sheepish. "Sorry about that, dad. There was traffic." He lied. Blaine's dad just nodded then quickly turned his glance to Kurt.

"So, is this the...guy you've been talking about lately?" Blaine's dad asked looking uncomfortable. Blaine blushed. _Was I really talking about him that much? _He thought to himself trying to recall the pass few weekends.

"Yeah, dad. He's guy." Blaine said sounding as uncomfortable as his dad. Kurt stood up to introduce his himself. But he felt like his knees are betraying him.

"Good morning, sir." Kurt greeted him nervously and bowed a little. Blaine's dad raised an eyebrow at him as he looked Kurt up and down, like studying him. "Good morning to you too." He said coldly.

Kurt nodded with a nervous smile. He extended his hand to him. "My name is Kurt Hummel." He introduced himself.

Blaine's dad looked at Kurt's hand with confusion or something then he shook it. "Nice to meet you, my name is Benedict Anderson." He said with an uncomfortable smile. Kurt nodded. The interaction is really weird and full of tension.

Benedict Anderson looks also in his late forties but he looks a lot older than his wife. His black hair is mixed with white. His forehead is covered with lines and he has a lot of frown lines. He has brown eyes and also a perfect nose. He has triangle eyebrows, which means Blaine and Andy got that from their father. He has the mouth of kids which means that where they got that too. He looks tired and angry at the same time. He very old to be a man in his late forties, seriously old.

Blaine realized what's happening and decided to change the subject. "So, where's the van? Do we have sitting arrangements or something?"

Benedict pulled his hand away quickly and then cleaned it off by rubbing it on his brown shorts. "The van is parked in the garage and the same seating arrangements." He answered Blaine as he grabbed his suitcase and went towards the front door.

"Where does Kurt sit?" Blaine asked worriedly. Benedict stopped and turned his head to Blaine's and sighed. "He sits next to you, son." He said with a little revulsion. Then he ran towards the front door to avoid any more questions. Blaine sighed, he expected this to happen.

Kurt was standing still to where he introduced himself to Benedict. He did everything nicely and politely yet he felt like he was complete moron.

Abby saw everything sighed to herself. _Benedict really needs to accept this. It's been seven years; can't he just accept their son?_ She thought to herself. She has been hoping and wishing for Bennet to understand and accept their son's sexuality since he came out. Of course, she wouldn't lie that she was sad that her son is gay. But she loves that he has become honest with himself instead of living in a lie. Plus, his son has been giving a lot of clues that he's gay when he was kid. She's surprised if her son didn't turn out to be gay. She has come to accept for years now and has grown closer to him. They were friends. She was always the first person Blaine would talk to every time he has a problem. Both of their kids talk to her than their father. Bennet is just too quiet to himself.

Abby knows that Benedict didn't like to think he has a son who's gay. He was so happy to have a son but that all changed when their son came out. He was so angry that he just became silent about everything else. Sometimes, Abby thinks Benedict being selfish and not caring. He should love their son no matter. But no amount of nagging and talking would make him come to his senses.

Actually, Abby thinking about divorcing Bennet by the time Blaine turns eighteen. She has had enough of Benedict's selfish ways. This is last chance to accept their son. If he doesn't, she's calling her lawyer. She doesn't care anymore about the twenty year old marriage they have. Enough is enough.

Blaine walked towards Kurt with a sad expression. Kurt was staring at the floor, still thinking were he made a mistake. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and kissed it, making Kurt to look at him. "Did I do something wrong?" Kurt asked sounding like a child.

Blaine shook his head as he kissed Kurt's hand again. "No, you didn't. I told you he's like that. He can make you feel bad with just a stare. He doesn't agree with gays. He doesn't like them at all." Blaine said a little angry. _My father is a selfish douchebag. _Blaine thought angrily.

Kurt nodded and heard the anger in Blaine's voice. "Hey, I'm not that upset. I still like your family." He said reassuringly as he squeezes Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled at him. "Okay, let's go." He said as he grabbed Kurt's and his briefcases and walked towards the front door.

Both Abby and Andy saw the interaction between the two. Abby can't help but feel jealous. _Bennet and I used to be like that. Small gestures of love that means so much. _She thought. Andy can't help feel jealous with her brother. _When will I have something like that? _She thought feeling very jealous. 

************ECHOES ACROSS THE MOUNTAINS********** **

The drive to the Appalachian Mountains was long and awkward. Everyone was quiet. Dead quiet. Blaine's parents we're sitting in front while Kurt, Blaine, and Andy we're sitting at the back. Kurt was in the middle of Blaine and Andy in hopes to get to know Andy better and for the siblings to stop having their cat fights. There have been a total of eight since Kurt met her.

There was music blasting inside the car but no one except Kurt was listening. He questions a little while all of them we're quiet.

Abby was deep in remembering the days when she was head over heels in love with the boy next to her.

Benedict was in deep thought of his son's boyfriend. _He's son has a BOYFRIEND! _He shouted in his mind.

Andy was deep in thought of Paolo. She's also thinking if Paolo would like her more than just a friend. She's also hoping that Paolo and she would a relationship the same like her brother's.

Blaine was thinking he has made a huge mistake bringing Kurt to this family outing. He feels guilty about his dad's impression of gay people. His hatred of his father increased ten folds.

Kurt was humming in his mind to the song his hearing. Music has always helped him stay cool and positive, even though Blaine's dad was cold at him. He didn't hate him. But he is scared of him.

Kurt yawned lightly, slightly getting sleepy from the next song playing. Blaine turned right on time, to see his boyfriend yawn. He found it adorable like a cute puppy yawning. "You sleepy?" He asked in a whisper.

"A little bit," Kurt whispered as he titled his head backward against the back seat.

"Sleep on my shoulder," Blaine suggested quietly with a smile. Kurt smiled at him as he nodded and rested his head on Blaine's.

"When I wake up, will you still be next to me?" Kurt asked sleepily as he closed his eyes. Blaine chuckled by the question but also touched.

"I'll always be next to you, Kurt. I promise." He said reassuringly as he kissed Kurt's forehead and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled at the answer, closed his eyes and went straight to sleep.

Abby saw the exchange from the rear view mirror and felt a wave of jealousy wash away in her. She was happy that her son is so in love with the boy. And the boy seems to be just as in love with him. She forgot the last time that her husband done that to her.

Andy can't help but stare at them. _They look so in love. _She thought.

Benedict felt disgusted from what he saw.

Blaine and Kurt felt contended with each other. Happier than they've ever been by just being together.

************ECHOES ACROSS THE MOUNTAINS************

The tension in the car soon faded once they arrived at the resort near the mountains, The Appalachian Resort. Kurt took in the scenery with awe. The skies were clear blue with white clouds, the ground was covered with healthy looking grass, and the view, the view was to die for. The resort has the perfect view of the mountains.

"Wow," was the only thing Kurt can say. Blaine smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Like the view?" He whispered to Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled, feeling Blaine's arms around him. "I like the view and feeling." He whispered back. Blaine smiled.

"Would you two stop that?" Andy said while making a face at them.

"Her timing is impeccable." Kurt said as he pulled away.

"That's what happens to you when you have an annoying little sister." Blaine explained, feeling disappointed about the loss of warmth.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Blaine asked.

"Where? I have no idea where we are." Kurt asked looking curious.

"There's a place here that has the perfect view of the mountains and it's my favorite place." Blaine said sounding excited.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said happily as he grabbed Blaine's hands and ran towards that place.

************ECHOES ACROSS THE MOUNTAINS************

The afternoon sun has finally sets and the evening moon has finally risen up with stars following it. The dark blue skies were filled with twinkling stars. It's rare to find them in cities, because of all the lights, but not here in the mountains. You can see the beauty of the skies at night perfectly.

Benedict Anderson, leaning against the terrace, with a glass of iced tea in his hand, watched the beautiful sky and took in the glow. He wanted to be alone, seeing that he's not needed with his family. His son is busy canoodling with his new...boyfriend. His daughter has been away with a boy. And his wife is busy playing tennis or swimming in the pool. His family has no time for him anymore, which saddens him. Actually depresses him.

"May I join in?" a voice said behind Bennet. Bennet turned around to see his son's boyfriend, Kurt, walking slowly towards him with a cup of coffee in his hand. Bennet hesitated then he simply nodded.

Kurt also leaned against the terrace and quietly sipped his cup of coffee, still thinking if this was a good idea. He wanted to talk to Blaine's father and maybe even help Blaine and his father's relationship with each other. They should love each other and not hate each other.

Bennet broke the silence. "Where's Blaine?"

"Scaring Andy's boyfriend," Kurt joked as he sipped his coffee again.

Bennet turned to him with a frown on his face. "Andy has a boyfriend?" He asked angrily.

Kurt flinched a little. He hasn't been there for a minute and already pissed the guy off. "Well, Andy has a crush him for a long time. I think he is." Kurt said matter-of-factly but still polite.

"Then why is Blaine scaring him?"

"Blaine's her big brother. He's always going to be the one to protect her. He's very protective."

"Why didn't I meet Andy's boyfriend?" Bennet asked his frown deeper. But Kurt saw a little disappointment in his eyes.

"I don't know," Kurt said honestly. He honestly didn't know. All he knows is that Blaine and he were walking around the resort when Andy 'borrowed' him for awhile. He got bored and then thought to see if he can talk and have a conversation without the coldness with Bennet.

Bennet sighed then turned to stare at the stars again, Kurt did the same. "Mr. Anderson, can I ask you something personal?"

Bennet sighed, not wanting to talk to his son's boyfriend. "Depends on how personal." He said plainly without glancing at Kurt.

Kurt took it as a good sign. "Why do you guys come here all the time? Is there something significant? Or you just like mountains?" Kurt asked straightforward and looked at Bennet with hopeful eyes.

Bennet smiled. Kurt hasn't seen Bennet stop frowning since he met him, but the smile was nice. He looked suddenly happy. "Yeah, there is something significant about this place." Bennet agreed with a twinkle in his eyes, remembering what happened here years ago.

Kurt nodded, happy by the answer but wanted more. Bennet seems to notice and added. "This is the place where I proposed to Abby." He said happily as he looked at Kurt with a huge grin. Kurt smiled at him and nodded. "No wonder, Mrs. Anderson was so excited when she went outside the car and came running here."

Bennet nodded. He also so the old Abby when she went running here. Every time they go here, he always saw the old Abby. But the old Abby and the present Abby is still the same woman he fell in love with since he was a boy. "Also, this is the place where Blaine and Andy were created." He said teasingly as he wiggled his eyebrow at Kurt. Kurt can't help but laugh and also feel embarrassed from the too much information he got. "I probably shouldn't have said that last part." Bennet added blushing.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "You shouldn't but it's nice knowing." Kurt said uncomfortably. The two can't help but laugh a little.

After the laughing died down, Bennet went straight to being quiet again and had that scowl again and that serious look. _Well it was nice while it lasted. _Kurt thought disappointed. "Do you think Blaine loves me?" He asked seriously staring at the stars again.

Kurt was startled by the question. He hesitated. He knows for a fact that Blaine despises him, but he never told him that he doesn't love him. "Yes, I believe Blaine loves you." Kurt said honestly and sincerely as he looked at Bennet.

Bennet smiled sadly. "You're lying." He said sadly.

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine loves you. He always has. He always wanted your opinion on everything he does. He always models himself to you. The only thing he hates about you is your opinion on gay people. But apart from that, Blaine loves you."

Bennet looked at Kurt hopefully. "Do you really think so?" Kurt nodded. Kurt thought he saw tears coming from Bennet's eyes.

"Thanks for telling me that, Kurt. I really appreciate it. It's just that I feel like I'm no longer needed in my very own family." Bennet explained as he rubbed the tears from his eyes away.

"Don't think like that, Mr. Anderson. You're family needs you."

Bennet sighed, a wave of relief crashing inside him. "By the way, I'm not anti-gay or something. I just don't like my only son being gay." He said honestly and even looked a little embarrassed and ashamed. "What did your father treated you after you came out?" He asked hopefully.

Kurt didn't answer right away, still thinking about what Bennet said. _So he doesn't hate gay people. That's good. _Kurt thought. "He responded like any other father would do. Surprise first, and then he understood. He says he's known that I've been gay since I was three, so he going to be surprised if I wasn't gay. But being didn't matter to my dad, all he wanted is for me to be honest with myself and not pretend to be someone else. He wanted me to be happy. He's still getting used to me being gay and especially now, that I have a boyfriend. He even told me once, that he would rather have a gay son than a fugitive for a son. Won't you want a gay son than a criminal?"

Bennet was a little taken aback by everything Kurt, but mostly he felt ashamed as a father. "I'm horrible father." He moaned as he covered his face with his hands, shamefully.

Kurt didn't know what to do and also a bit startled by Bennet's reaction. He stood there awkwardly for a minute then he went closer to Bennet and patted him gently on the back, reassuringly. "No, you aren't. You just have the same reaction, only your still in that reaction. You have to move on and accept. No matter what, Blaine is still the son you've raised him. A good man, son, student, and friend. You couldn't have done better." Kurt said reassuringly.

Bennet felt shameful, shameful and selfish and a prick and a bastard. _What kind of father am I? A horrible one. _He thought. "Thank you for being honest to me, Kurt." He answered as he removed his hands on his face. He sighed. "Would you mind to leave me alone for awhile? I need to think about things." He asked politely. Kurt nodded, happy that he may have helped Blaine's relationship with his father.

As Kurt walked away, Bennet asked him a question. "Do you love my son?" He asked, even though he knows already. Bennet felt stupid for asking that. The boy is clearly in love with his son so much to even help him with his family problem, specifically him.

Kurt turned around with a smile on his face. He didn't cared that question is stupid. "I love your son more than anyone I've ever met. I truly care about him than my own life." He said seriously and loving as he turned around and walked away with his hands on his pockets, leaving a smiling Bennet to stare at the stars and thinking hard on how to solve every mistake he has made with his son.

************ECHOES ACROSS THE MOUNTAINS************

The next morning, Blaine had everything planned out. Yesterday, he has brought Kurt to the favorite place he always went to every time he goes here. Today, he's going to explain why it's his favorite place. Also, today's the day he's going to say something that he has been feeling for a long time.

"Kurt, let's go!" He ordered Kurt playfully as he went outside of their cottage. They rented a cottage, outside the resort. His whole family was there, either enjoying the view or putting on sunscreen, like his boyfriend doing right now.

"Keep your pants on, Anderson." He snapped playfully as he rubbed sunscreen on his arms.

Blaine groaned playfully as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and nibbled Kurt's ears. "I'm too excited to wait." He whispered seductively.

Kurt froze. _Wow, that was hot. What is Blaine planning to do on a cliff? _Kurt thought suspiciously. "Where are you taking me?"

"You've already seen it."

"Barely, your mom called you the minute we reached it."

"Then wait to see it. Do you really need to know everything?" He asked as he turned to look at Kurt in the eye.

Kurt gave him his best bitch look. "Yes," He said plainly as he kissed Blaine on the nose and rubbed the sunscreen evenly on his skin.

Bennet poked to see what's happening. He saw Kurt wrapped in the arms his son. He smiled for a second then quickly his face became serious as he went out of the room and walked towards Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine," He said coldly. Kurt and Blaine looked startled as they turned to look at him. Blaine quickly released his hold on Kurt and turned his gaze to the floor. Kurt still rubbed his arms.

"Yes, dad."

"May I talk to you for a moment?" He asked with a tone that you can't say no too.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each then nodded. Blaine whispered to Kurt. "Meet you there." Kurt nodded then left but he didn't. He stayed outside just enough distance to hear what's going on. He was eavesdropping but he knew that maybe this was possibly the talk.

"Blaine, please sit down." Bennet motioned as he pointed to the sofa.

"I'll stand," Blaine said coldly as he crossed his arms and looked at his father with a little disgust. "What's going on dad?"

"Blaine, I want to tell you something that has been bugging me lat-" Bennet didn't get to finish the sentence because has cut off rudely by Blaine.

"Dad, I know what you're going to say. You want me to break up with Kurt." He said angrily. Kurt was shocked at the emotion Blaine sounded. He hasn't heard Blaine being that angry. Abby just got out from restroom (a cottage with a restroom. Impressive) when she heard Blaine talked angrily. She poked her head to see her son looking at her husband with so much anger.

"Blaine, hear me out for a sec-" Bennet said as he raised his hands, admitting defeat.

"No, you listen to me." Blaine shouted. He is really pissed off now. He really is. He knows his being disrespectful but he can't take it anymore. "Dad, I care a lot about Kurt. He does to me too. Heck, I'm head over heels in love with him. I can't even live now without him." He shouted. Both Kurt and Abby smiled at Blaine's admission, especially Kurt. "But if you don't like seeing me happy and in love with someone who's just like me. I'm not going to let you win. I don't care if you hate me being gay. You detest me for being gay. But my relationship with Kurt is off limits to your opinions. I don't give a damn with any opinion you have with us being in love and gay."

Kurt, Abby, and Bennet were all shocked by Blaine's outburst, especially Bennet. He never thought his son hated him so much, yet he believed at what Kurt said and thinks that maybe there's still a hint of love inside.

"I'm sorry, son." Bennet said simply as he looked at Blaine sadly.

Blaine didn't expect that. He didn't expect that at all. He expected his dad to kick his ass literally for being too disrespectful. _Has my dad finally comes to his senses? _"What did you say?" He said in a whisper.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry for not understanding...everything. For not accepting you for being gay. Your mother's right. I should love you just the way you are. You're my son. You're my own flesh and blood. How could I not accept you? I raised you. I took care of you when you were a baby. I was the one who held you in my arms when you were born. I'm your father and yet I didn't accept you for being who you are. I know I'm a douchebag and not understanding you made me a monster in your eyes. Especially now that you have a boyfriend, you hate me more for being so cold to him. But, Blaine, I've realized that I should just love you. Love you for anything you are. You should be happy and honest with yourself. And if Kurt makes you happy, then I will love him like he is my own son. I'm so sorry." Bennet said with tears in his eyes and full of regret in voice.

Blaine looked at with sad eyes to has he flung himself towards his father. Kurt was crying outside quietly, and so was Abby. _That's the man I fell in love with. That's him. Thank God he's finally come back. _Abby thought happy as she wiped the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too, dad," Blaine whispered between sobs.

"I know, son. But I'm sorrier. Will you ever forgive me?" Bennet asked hopefully as he looked at his son.

Blaine nodded. "Of course," He said as he hugged his father tighter. They stayed like for a few minutes, until Blaine whispered. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, son." He whispered back as he kissed his son's left temple. Blaine felt happier than he has in years. He's dad has finally accepted him. He can't help but repeat that sentence. He's dad has finally accepted him.

************ECHOES ACROSS THE MOUNTAINS************

"So, what did you two talked about?" Kurt asked as Blaine and he walked towards the cliff hand in hand.

"My dad has finally accepted who I 'am and is very happy for us." Blaine said happily.

"That's great!" Kurt said with a little too enthusiasm and also a little guilty he eavesdrop. Blaine smiled, seeing his boyfriend happy for him felt really nice. They finally reached the cliff.

"Behold, Kurt, My favorite place here." Blaine said as he released his hold on Kurt and closed his eyes, trying to breathe in the scenery.

Kurt turned to see why it's his favorite place. Kurt can't hide a smile. The cliff has the perfect and I mean perfect view of the whole mountains. You can see dozens and dozens of it all scattered, all green, and all so tall and big. Plus, the view is fantastic. Kurt was at awe again. "I can see why it's your favorite place." Kurt said agreeing as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, you haven't seen the best part." Blaine teased.

"Oh really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

Blaine has a smirk on his face as he turned to Kurt with a goofy grin then turned to the scenery. He breathes in deeply and then he shouted. "I'M GAY! AND PROUD TO BE!" He shouted happily at the mountains.

"Blaine, what in the name of-" Kurt said looking shocked at him.

"I LOVE HAIR GEL!" Blaine shouted happily.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine confused.

"MY DAD FINALLY ACCEPTED ME!" Blaine shouted with a smile, ignoring Kurt.

Kurt chuckled as he shook his head for the nonsense Blaine's doing. "I'm dating a mental patient." Kurt murmured.

"I heard that," Blaine said teasingly. "What I'm doing is not crazy. I do this all the time. I love it here because you can shout pretty much anything you want and mountains just listen. Plus, you can hear what you said over and over again because of the echoes."

"You're kidding me. You do this all the time?"

Blaine nodded with a smile. "Try it, its fun." 

Kurt hesitated then he breathes in deeply. "I'M GAY TOO AND I LOVE IT!" He shouted awkwardly then laughed as heard the echoes. "This is fun." Kurt said happily.

"See, I told you. Shout some more, it kind of therap-" Blaine said.

"I HATE YOU KAROFSKY! I FUCKING HATE YOU TO DEATH!" Kurt shouted angrily.

"Okay, minus the death threats a little, Kurt." Blaine said looking startled for what he heard.

"What? You told me to say something that I feel inside. That's what I feel inside." Kurt pointed out looking playfully annoyed.

"Don't you feel something more than hatred or something?" Blaine asked.

"I don't follow you." Kurt looked with a quizzical look.

_This is it. The moment truth. To finally say it. He's happy. He's relationship with his father is complete. He is in love with the man beside him. He's ready. It's now or never. It's now. _Blaine breathed in very deeply and shouted something so loudly that the whole continent might have heard. "I'M IN LOVE WITH KURT HUMMEL!" Blaine shouted till he can't breathe anymore. Then he hesitantly looked at Kurt. Kurt looked shocked, with his mouth open widely and his eyes the shape of big plates. Blaine mentally slapped himself. _I shouldn't have done this. Now, he's going to think that I'm insane and crazy and going to break up with me-_

"I'M IN LOVE WITH BLAINE FREAKING ANDERSON!" Kurt shouted unexpectedly. Blaine was shocked for a second but then he cupped Kurt's face kissed him fiercely. Kurt kissed him back with a smile on his face.

They kissed for a long time, with all the passion and love they felt for one another. They also felt happy, happier for what that they just said to each other.

Blaine pulled away and leaned his forehead against Kurt's and stared dreamily at Kurt's eyes, trying to memorize the perfect moment.

"I love you," They both whispered at the same time and made both of them blush. Blaine cupped Kurt's face again and caressed his cheek. "You don't know how much I love you." Blaine whispered lovingly.

Tears were flowing down from Kurt's eyes, happy tears. This moment couldn't be better. "You don't know how much I love you too." Kurt whispered back. They both just smiled. Then, they kissed again. They just can't seem to get enough of each other.

They were kissing for a long time again until someone rudely intervened. "I DON'T LIKE LOSING MY EYES' INNOCENCE!" Andy shouted loudly.

Kurt and Blaine pulled away to stare at the interruption. Kurt laughed while Blaine groaned sounding annoyed. "Her timing is truly impeccable." Kurt whispered to Blaine. Blaine just rolled his eyes in agreement.

"Andy, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked sounding impatient.

"Mom and dad told me to leave the cottage for awhile. They said their going to something...private." Andy made a face and shivered from the thought. "Since I don't want my innocence mind to wander, I started to follow you guys but then I got lost and then you guys started shouting and I followed the sound and the next thing I knew, I saw my brother and boyfriend kissing." Andy explained with crossed arms and tapping her foot, dead staring at them.

Blaine rolled his eyes again and groaned. "Andy, have you made it your life's mission to disturb us whenever we kiss?" Blaine asked sounding annoyed and impatient.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Yes, my dear sweet annoying horny brother. I made it my mission to disturb Klaine whenever their making. I just love to watch men making out. I'm a girl and a pervert." Andy answered sarcastically.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and can't but laugh. Andy looked at the two with a confuse look. _What's so funny? _"What so funny?"

"Klaine," Kurt answered between giggles.

"What's so funny about Klaine?" Andy asked looking at them weird. Kurt and Blaine laughed harder.

"Okay, you guys are officially crazy." Andy said looking annoyed at them.

Kurt and Blaine stopped laughing and just stared at each lovingly. "Yeah, we are." They whispered then they kissed again.

"Ew! Gross you guys! Now, I'm really not innocent!" Andy scolded them as she covered her eyes with her hands.

Blaine and Kurt just ignored their audience. They just wanted to with each other.

Both of them didn't know but Andy was peeking a little, she actually wanted to watch. But she wasn't pervert; she just wanted to see the love they have for one another. She sighed happily thinking. _When will I feel like that? When I have Klaine love? _She asked herself.

She just hoped she could have that kind of love someday.

************ECHOES ACROSS THE MOUNTAINS************

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if the story is so long. Whenever I get an idea and my mind just kind of goes to over drive and just thinks and thinks and thinks until I have a twenty-eight paged story. **

**Anyway, did you like it? I hope so. I also wanted to write about Blaine's family. We all know that Blaine and his father have a little problem in their relationship. Well, I just wanted to fix that.**

**Also, if you found the way Klaine said 'I love you' a little corny. It's okay. Honestly, this is true to life for me. This one way a boy once told me he loved me and I will never forget. So I just wanted to relive that moment with Klaine. **

**Also, I love Andy. She's kind of like my best friend. Annoying but can't but love. I'm going to write her again in other chapters because I think she's a great addition.**

**Anyway, I hope you loved it. Please review. It's my crack...seriously! ;)**

**BTW, here's my question to you: The same as last chapter, if you're reading carefully. How said 'I love you first?" This is kind of a little tricky because I'm not specifying where, they've said 'I love you' a lot in this chapter but I'm going to let your minds wander. The same as last time, first five to review gets a special dedication in the next chapter. **

**Plus, I'm not going to pose any chapter unless I get the first five reviews for this so please review. I'm not forcing you though; I just love knowing what's on your minds. I'm an aspiring author so help a girl out.**

**BTWA, if I made mistakes, spelling or grammar, please tell me. I love you if you guys tell me.**

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows! Thanks for reading! :) **


	3. Love, Your Secret Admirer

************Love, Your Secret Admirer************

**Author's Note: Hello to all the readers! Another story I've been writing for two days...straight. It's a little long and I can't help write long stories. Anyway I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to the four who have reviewed Chapter Two! You have no idea how much you make me happy.**

**McberrysWorld**** – While Andy reminds you of your cousin, she reminds me of my sister. She's always annoying and yet I love her so much. Yeah, the fighting part is for me too. Thanks for pointing out my spelling mistakes. Thanks for the compliment! You are supermegafoxyawesomehot too for reviewing! BTW I also love reading long chapters so you're because this chapter is 50 pages long. **

**KlaineTiffi** – **I really love you're reviews. You said you felt like you were with them when you read my story, I felt so touched. You have an honorary hug from me right now. *insert hug here*. Thanks for reviewing both of my chapters. Plus, you're right, they both said at the same time. **

**Heather Jayne** **– I really like you. You've read every story I've written so far and I love that you always review me. Thank you so much. I'm actually writing a new story right now so I hope you read it too. BTW it's both Blaine and Kurt said it the same time. But who admitted it first with the other is Kurt. **

**nerdydorko**** – BTW I love your username because I'm also a nerd and a dork in real life. Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for saying my fic is cute and I hope you like this chapter too.**

**To all who read Chapter Two: You all get hugs and cyber cookies from me! I love you all of you for making me happy that people read my stories!**

**BTW, before all of you read my fanfiction, you need to upload this video first:**

**http: / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m /watch?v=iu_KhmE0dA0 **

**Just remove the spaces!**

**Just copy and paste it on the search bar. It's one of the songs that is used and I'm very sure that a lot of you haven't heard this song before. It's one my favorite love songs and I hope all of you would like it too. It's called: ****Fallin' by Janno Gibbs**

**The other song I used is by Colbie Cailat – Falling For You. If you want to listen to it too and want Klaine fanvideo to watch then copy and paste this link: **

**http: / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m/watch?v=D9owe08ph7E**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee which sucks, Ryan Murphy owns it (luckiest guy in the world). Also I don't own Kurt and Blaine which sucks even more. **

**Hope you like the story! :)**

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

**Chapter Three: Love, Your Secret Admirer**

It was just another Monday afternoon at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. The sun was blazing hot and shining hot rays around the academy. The weather is hot, so hot that makes one person angry for having to wear a uniform in that particular school. This person is known as Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was fanning himself with his hand as he walked towards his dorm room. He's sweating like crazy. He feels hot, sticky, and just plain hot. All he wanted to do was take a shower and stay there till the next day. But he can't, he has warbler practice.

"Damn it! This heat sucks and is not good for my skin!" Kurt shouted as he went inside the dorm room. He threw his shoulder bag to his bed and fanned himself with both of his hands.

"I can't take this anymore." Kurt said in defeat as he unbuttoned his blazer and the rest of his uniform except his pants off. He threw his uniform to his bed and continued to fan himself with his hands. "Why do I feel so hot?" He talked to himself.

Blaine Anderson was walking towards his best friend's dorm room with two cups of ice coffee in his hands and was whistling a 'Teenage Dream'. He also felt the hotness of the day. Actually, he feels hot as well. All of the Dalton students were complaining. With such as huge tuition fee, why can't the school put more air conditioners? Blaine didn't mind. Though he wanted the hotness to go away, he isn't complaining.

Blaine was in front of Kurt's room when he heard Kurt talk to himself. "Why do I feel so hot?" He heard Kurt say. _Because you are..._Blaine thought then he shook his head trying to forget the image that pop in his head. _No! You can't think of Kurt like that! You can't! He is your best friend! You're 'just friends'. _Blaine scolded himself in his mind.

Blaine didn't bother to knock since he's always at Kurt's dorm room. Heck, he's like his roommate by now. Constantly, in Kurt's room than his. He entered the room with a smile on his face as he held up the coffee but then he stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth in agape.

_Oh my freaking Wizard God! Kurt? _Blaine shouted in his mind.

Blaine's eyes were the size of saucers as he stared at Kurt, who is at that moment, half-naked. Kurt was half-naked. He was only wearing his Dalton pants. He wasn't wearing anything on top. His blazer and buttoned shirt missing.

_Holy freaking shit! Kurt! _Blaine thought. He can't help but stare.

Blaine has never thought that Kurt is muscular under all of that Dalton uniform. But he was wrong. He was definitely wrong. Kurt has lean muscles and _abs. _But his abs doesn't show. Kurt is thin but not too thin. He's chest is flawless with no scar whatsoever. He's stomach is flat. _Not surprised, he's a health nut. _Blaine thought. Kurt looked...beautiful...and hot. _Beautiful and hot. _

Plus, add all of those hotness plus Kurt fanning himself and sweat all over. Think of ways for a gay guy like Blaine to not get turn on by what he saw. Impossible not to feel turned on, _damn gay hormones. _Blaine thought. So, Blaine just stared with wide eyes, mouth open wide, and his hands holding firmly to the ice coffees.

Kurt didn't notice Blaine at first. He felt so hot to notice someone watching him. He fanned himself faster and thought of cold thoughts to cool himself. _Maybe I should skip warbler practice. _Kurt thought to himself, seems to be considering.

"Why am I so hot?" Kurt asked himself again but it sounded like a moan.

Blaine gulped. _Because you are. _Blaine thought unable to forget the images in his mind. He's mind started to drift off to places he's innocent mind shouldn't go. He was dreaming that he would drop the coffee and push Kurt towards the bed and cool him with his tongue licking every part of hi-

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked as he finally saw Blaine standing there all shocked and wide eyes. Blaine shook his head after hearing Kurt's ear-piercing shriek. "Uh..." the smartest thing Blaine can actually say at the moment.

Kurt turned to grab his blazer from his bed to hide his naked chest. _Oh my God! Blaine saw me naked! _Kurt shouted in his mind. "What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt shouted angrily at Blaine.

Blaine turned to glance at anything besides Kurt. Also, he tried to forget Kurt being naked and pushing him on his bed. Unfortunately, he can't. "Uh...coffee?" Blaine said uncertainly as he held up the two cup of coffees he held in his hands.

Kurt looked at him as if he was insane. "Why didn't knock?" Kurt asked accusingly with a glare.

Blaine shrugged. "I thought you said I shouldn't knock anymore. You told me to just come in." Blaine pointed out with a little sarcasm.

Kurt swore quietly, knowing that what Blaine said is true. Blaine smiled a little with the defeated look at Kurt's face. "Why are you half-naked?" Blaine can't help ask, his curiosity eating him alive.

Kurt looked at him wide eyed. He still can't believe Blaine saw him half-naked. "It was hot and I can't take it anymore." Kurt said looking embarrassed. Blaine nodded slowly. Also, thanking that it was hot. Seeing Kurt half-naked like this might be a once-in-a-life time experience he should cherish. "I understand. But next time you're like that, lock the door." Blaine said with a smirk on his face.

Kurt just glared at him. "You do know if Wes was the one who walked in-" Blaine pointed out.

"I know!" Kurt groaned. "I promise I won't ever forget to lock the door again." Kurt didn't want to know what Wes would do if he walked in. _He's going to take a picture of me and blackmail me for the rest of the school year. _Kurt thought.

Blaine laughed at Kurt, knowing full well he will never forget this. "Want some ice coffee?" Blaine offered, wiggling his eyebrows at him with a smirk on his face.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really think I want coffee while I'm naked in front of my best friend?" Kurt said sarcastically at him with a bitch look. _Or the man I'm in love with. _Kurt wanted to add but he didn't.

Blaine nodded as he turned around to not look at Kurt. "Fine, go wear your clothes and tell me when your fully clothe again."

Kurt grabbed his clothes from his bed and put them on fast. He didn't want another second to pass with him being naked and Blaine being in the same room. _Though it would be nice if were both naked like this and in my be-_. Kurt thought dreamily at the fantasy then quickly shook his head. _No! You can't think like that Kurt! He's your best friend! He just wants to be 'just friends'. _Kurt reminded himself. He finally buttoned up the last button on his blazer and sighed.

"Okay, I'm not half-naked anymore." Kurt announced. Blaine frowned a little. _Bummer. _He thought disappointed of not seeing Kurt naked anymore. He turned around and saw Kurt was definitely fully-clothe now.

Blaine offered again the ice coffee and this time, Kurt accepted it, mouthing the words 'thank you'.

"No problem, though I'm still hurt we didn't do our usual Wednesday coffee date." Blaine said sounding disappointed and hurt.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat when he heard 'date' but quickly realized it's a 'friend date'. _This is pathetic! Why do I think there's a possibility of us being together? It's impossible! _Kurt reminded himself again. _He just wants to be 'just friends'. _Kurt always keeps reminding himself of that. Somehow, he always keeps forgetting it.

Kurt still has this tiny hope that Blaine would somehow fall in love with him. This tiny flame of hope that kept Kurt from being heartbroken. The only reason he hasn't detached himself from Blaine after admitting his feelings to him on Valentine's Day. _What the hell was I even thinking? _Kurt thought after realizing what he said to Blaine that day.

Now, Kurt focused on just being friends with him. He would rather have Blaine to be his friend than not be.

"Nick needed me tutor him for the upcoming French test on Friday. You know that." Kurt said matter-of-factly and looking annoyed. He didn't want to feel bad for disappointing Blaine. He doesn't want to disappoint Blaine ever.

"I know it's just that." Blaine began to stutter. "I'm always looking forward to our coffee dates." He said looking sheepish and blushing.

Truth is, ever since the day Kurt admitted his feelings for Blaine. Blaine hasn't stopped thinking about it. He thought of it day and night. Especially, the possibility that he just might return Kurt's feelings. Blaine likes Kurt. They have everything in common. They understand each other like no one else. Blaine never was this close to someone before. He never felt this bond or chemistry. But Blaine's still figuring it out after two months since Kurt told him.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's confession. _I like our coffee dates too. _Kurt thought. _Though it would be better if were together and not just friends. _"Well, next time I'm not going to miss a coffee date with you." Kurt promised as he smiled at Blaine. Blaine smiled back a bit too wide. _Good. _Blaine thought.

"We should go to warbler's practice. If were late, Wes will throw his gavel at us." Blaine reminded them as he opened the door and gestured for Kurt to go outside first. _I can't help be a gentleman. _

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, he will definitely throw his gavel at us. I think he actually loves that."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "We should totally steal that gavel to prank Wes. He is so going to flip." Blaine said mischievously as he closed the door.

Kurt cocked a mischievous eyebrow at. "My my, since when is Mr. Dapper thinking of bad things?" He said teasingly.

Blaine faked a gasp. "Are you questioning me?" He asked looking a little hurt.

Kurt just laughed by the way Blaine looks. They always felt so comfortable with each other. Like they've known each other since they were babies. They just can be themselves with each other. Maybe this was the reason Kurt fell in love with him. Because he can actually be himself with him.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and they walked hand-in-hand to the commons room. They fell into silence. Unknown to both of them, the two we're both thinking how happy they felt when they just hold hands.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

Kurt detached his hand quickly from Blaine's once they entered the commons room. Blaine was slightly sad at the lost of connection but quickly shook it off and went to sit next to Kurt.

The commons room was noisy again. All the warblers seem to have different agendas and are clearly not in the mood for another warblers' practice even though regionals are just two weeks away.

Wes banged his gavel hard against the table. He has a scowl in his face, seeing the chaos in his room. "Warblers, settle down." He shouted. He kept banging his gavel.

"You wouldn't mind actually stealing that gavel?" Kurt whispered to Blaine looking annoyed at Wes. He's totally okay of Blaine to steal that gavel. Kurt curses that gavel. It always gives him a headache.

Blaine chuckled. "By the end of this week, that gavel just mysteriously disappeared." Blaine promised with a mischievous grin and wink.

"Order! I said order! Settle down!" Wes shouted more angrily and banged his gavel harder making a more annoying and painful noise. Some warblers were glaring at him while the others were covering their ears. Some are doing both. Only Nick and Jeff were not noticing anything since there totally grossed in their conversation.

"I need all of the Warblers' attention." He growled as he glared angrily at Nick and Jeff. All of the warblers except Nick and Jeff stared at them. Nick and Jeff don't seem to notice anything. Until a gavel was thrown at Nick's head.

"Ow! What the hell? Wes!" Nick growled angrily as he rubbed the place on his head the gavel hit him. Jeff was hiding a smile and so are the other warblers.

"It slipped," Wes said matter-of-factly while not making eye contact with anyone. Thad and David looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"You always slip." Nick exasperated. "Last week, you've slipped thirteen times. I don't blame the gavel. I blame you." He pointed at him accusingly. Most warblers agreed and laughed at Wes shocked face.

"I do not do it on purpose it's the gavel's fault." Wes said with a pout and a defensive tone. Nick just shook his in disbelief. Wes is the best leader for this club but really acts like a kid when it comes to that gavel. "Can we just start the meeting?" Nick said ending the fight.

"Very well, throw me back the gavel." Wes ordered as he went back to president mode.

"Gladly," Nick said with a mischievous smile as he grabbed the gavel from Jeff and threw it hard towards Wes. Unfortunately, it hit David.

"Nick, you idiot!" David shouted after the gavel hit him on the forehead. Everyone laughed at this except Wes who looked at David worriedly. "Are your hurt?" Wes asked.

David looked at him like he was crazy. "Why no Wes, Being hit on the head with a gavel everyday doesn't hurt a bit. Of course it hurts you damn moron." David exasperated. All the Warblers were laughing by this time. Also, because of the stunned face at Wes.

Finally, Blaine stood up. "Enough of this, let's just start the practice." He said with authority. The Warblers finally calmed down and Wes banged his gavel for the last time.

"Okay, this Warblers' meeting is now in session." Wes said.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

The warbler practice was exactly the same.

They talked about what songs their going to sing at regionals.

They practiced the harmonies of the songs.

Blaine and Kurt kept having eye sex with each other.

Everyone's watching those two have eye sex together.

Everyone ignored their sexual tension.

Wes banged his gavel a few times till David took it from him. David got hit on the head with the gavel a few times.

In the end, the practice was the same like the others.

When everyone left the commons room after the practice, leaving only Wes, David, and Blaine, Wes and David wants to point out something yet again.

"Blaine, for the hundredth time. Please just ask out Kurt." Wes said practically begging. David was nodding encouragingly. Blaine just rolled his eyes at them.

"Why should I even do that?" Blaine asked sounding annoyed.

David hit his forehead with his hand in exaggeration. "Well let's see," Wes began saying as he sat on the couch next to Blaine. David did the same action.

"You two spend every second with each other. You two have a lot in common. You both enjoy each other's company. You know everything about each other. You guys don't stop talking about each other. He's sweet, nice, great singer, adorable in your opinion, and patient enough to stand your mental state. You guys like each other to the point that you guys loving having eye sex and filling a room with your sexual tension." Wes pointed out with sarcasm and seriousness and looking at Blaine with a cocked eyebrow.

David tried to hide a smile but didn't succeed. "Plus, you guys look like you want to jump each other every day." He added.

Blaine just looked at Wes and David with surprise and shock written all over his face. "We do not have eye sex with each other and we don't want to jump each other!" Blaine protested.

"You could have fooled me." Both Wes and David said sarcastically as they rolled their eyes.

Blaine sighed. "We are not. Plus, we don't have sexual tension filling the room." He said seriously. He's getting annoyed with his best friends. _Why can't they just leave me alone? _

"Blaine, when are you going to admit that you like Kurt and Kurt likes you? Why won't you guys just get together and save all of our sanities." David said.

"You guys both know that I do like Kurt. But you do remember I told you guys about Valentine's Day." Blaine reminded them as he pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to remember what a fool he made himself to both Jeremiah and Kurt.

David patted Blaine's shoulder. "Dude, I think Kurt would totally forget that once you ask him out."

"But I don't know if I like him like he does," Blaine said in a bit whiny tune.

Both Wes and David hit their foreheads in disbelief. _How could a guy be so clueless? _Both of them thought.

"Blaine, we've known you like him since you sang Katy Perry to him. You practically serenaded him in front of us. Plus, for the next few weeks, all you talked about is him. You liked him like that for a long time." Wes pointed out. "You're just clueless not to notice." Wes said a little mockingly.

"Guys, until I actually figure this out. Please stop doing Kurt interventions every time our warblers' practice ends." Blaine said as he stood up from the couch and left the room. Leaving Wes and David thinking how stupid their best friend is.

"I think he'll figure it out soon." Wes said.

"He better be I can't take anymore Klaine sexual tension every time we have a Warbler's practice." David said.

"At least you're not roommates with one of them. Kurt even has a framed picture of Blaine hidden beneath his pillow. If that's not love, that's weird."

David sighed. "Just pray to Grilled Cheesus that Blaine would finally understand." He said hopefully as he walked towards the exit, Wes next to him.

"Yeah," Wes agreed. "Wait, who's Grilled Cheesus?"

David just shrugged.

************SONG SHOULD BE PLAYING WHILE READING THIS************

(Falling by Janno Gibbs)

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

Blaine was walking towards his room, still thinking of what Wes and David told him after the practice. He's been thinking about his relationship with Kurt a lot lately than the two months since the "Gap incident" happened. Wes and David have been bombarding him every day since last week about Kurt. 

He was walking towards the staircase when he heard someone singing.

_**Ooh... yeah...  
>Yeah... yeah...<br>**_

_Is that Kurt? _Blaine thought as he went to hide. He sneaked a peek and his assumptions were true. _It is Kurt. _"What are you doing?" Blaine asked himself as he watched Kurt swaying and singing a song he is not that familiar of at the staircase.

_**Our little conversations are turning into little sweet sensations  
>And they're only getting sweeter every time<strong>_

Kurt sang the song with so much emotion as he climbed the stairs. He stopped at the fourth step and sang like he was Juliet and he was seeking his Romeo, Blaine Anderson.

Blaine felt the meaning of the lyrics. Every single conversation he has with Kurt is something he always treasured. Even if he's talking about Lady Gaga or his scarves' collection or New Directions, Blaine wanted to know them all. He smiled as he heard the second line. The more Kurt and he talked and spent time with each other, the more he wants to be with Kurt and learn more about him.

_**Our friendly get-togethers are turning into visions of forever  
>If I just believe this foolish heart of mine<br>**_

Kurt closed his eyes, after singing the first line of lyrics, and he thought of every moment he had with Blaine. Blaine serenading him Teenage Dream, their coffee dates, Blaine giving him courage, the mall trips, the not-date-date, the studying they do at each other's dorms. Every moment with Blaine is special to him.

As Kurt sang the second line, he felt a pang of pain. He does believe this foolish heart of his that he is crazy in love with Blaine and no matter what he does it won't change.

Blaine was doing the exact same thing. He watched Kurt close his eyes and he too closed his eyes to remember his moments with Kurt. The moments that he will never forget and hoping for more.

Blaine felt a pang of guilt for not believing his heart the first place. And for letting his stupid brain to be scared to make their relationship more than 'just friends' because they can't be just friends. They can be more.

_**I can't pretend that I'm just a friend  
>'Cause I'm thinkin' maybe we were meant to be<br>**_

Kurt went down the stairs with a tears running down his place as he sang the first line. He really just can't anymore. He can but he just feels pain every single time he wants to do something that couples do. To kiss Blaine because him happy, to hold his hand in public for everyone to know there a couple, to wrap his arms around Blaine and hold him forever, to fall asleep at the same bed and spooning, to be together. He want to love Blaine so bad but he can't because their 'just friends'. _Stupid 'just friends'. _Kurt cursed in his mind.

Kurt wants to believe so badly that he and Blaine are meant for each other. They're perfect for each other. Kurt sang the second lyric with pure emotion and hope.

Blaine felt tears run down his face when he saw Kurt coming down the stairs and crying as he sang the first lyrics. Even he has to admit, he hates being Kurt's friend, because he can be more. He is just too scared to screw what they have up.

Blaine believes they are meant for each other. He hasn't felt like this with Jeremiah. He only felt like this with Kurt. He wants forever with him too.

_**I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you  
>And I don't, I don't know what to do<strong>_

_I' am already in love with you. _Kurt thought as he sang the first lyrics. _Every day I always fall in love with you. _

_I can't help but be in love with you, Blaine. I just can't help it. _Kurt thought as he sang the next lyric.

_I think I'm falling in love with you too, Kurt. _Blaine thought as he closed his eyes and went back to the memory of him singing Teenage Dream. _Maybe Wes and David are right. I've been in love with you for so long, I just didn't notice it. _

_I'm so stupid to not figuring it out sooner or later. _Blaine thought.

_**I'm afraid you'll turn away  
>But I'll say it anyway<strong>_

_I already told him and he did turn away. _Kurt thought with another round of tears running down his face. He was hugging himself as he walked across the room, staring at the distance as he sang the first lyrics.

_I'm so stupid for turning away. I'm so stupid! _Blaine cursed himself as he peeked to see Kurt crying again and hugging himself. Blaine felt like he just died because he saw Kurt in so much pain. He wanted to run towards Kurt and hug him tight. And tell him, 'I love you too'.

Kurt stopped walking and stood there for a minute until he looked up at the ceiling and sang the second line of lyrics. Then he said between. "I love you, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine's heart just skipped a beat for a few seconds. He thought he was going to faint by what he heard. _Kurt said 'I love you'. Kurt said 'I love you'. _Blaine tried to process. Blaine felt tears run down his face as he smiled. Happy tears. Blaine already knows that Kurt likes him but he didn't thought he loves him.

_**I think I'm fallin'(fallin') for you  
>I'm fallin'(fallin') for you<br>**_

Kurt took out a framed picture of Blaine from somewhere and stared at it as he sang the two lines of lyrics. Blaine looked at him at awe. He was singing to him..._Wait, why does Kurt have a framed picture of me? Where did he get that? _Blaine thought for a moment but just shrugged it off.

Blaine mouthed the lyrics and imagined himself singing it to Kurt.

_**Whenever we're together, I'm wishin' that goodbyes would turn to never  
>'Cause with you is where I always wanna be<strong>_

Kurt clutched the picture against his chest and stared at the distance with a huge grin his face, tears still running down his eyes, as he sang the first and second lines of lyrics. He remembered again all of the times Blaine and he spent time together. He also remembered that every time Blaine left, he always felt this loss of something. Like he watched his heart go out his chest. He felt all alone.

Blaine felt the same thing. He stared at Kurt, who was clutching his picture. Blaine felt a pang of jealousy come over him. _That should be me not my picture. _Blaine thought but then he shook his head. _I'm jealous of my own picture? I completely lose my mind, like Wes and David. _

As he heard Kurt sing the lyrics, he also felt a pang of sadness whenever he left Kurt. He felt like his leaving his heart somewhere.

___**Whenever I'm beside you, all I really wanna do is hold you  
>No one else but you has meant this much to me<strong>_

Kurt was still clutching Blaine's picture against his chest as he sang the lyrics. He remembered every time he needed to control himself when he wanted to hold Blaine or to wrap his arms around.

Kurt stared at the picture again and thought. _No one means more than you, Blaine. I love you so much._

Kurt was unaware that someone was listening to him sing. Blaine repeated the lyrics Kurt sang with emotion. He never told Kurt but whenever he holds hands with him, he can't let go and when Kurt does let go, he felt a huge lost in his heart.

_You mean the world to me, Kurt. I'm just scared to tell you. _Blaine thought.

_**I can't pretend (no) that I'm just a friend (I'm just a friend)  
>'Cause I'm thinking maybe we were meant to be<br>**_

Kurt sang lyrics with more emotion and a little guilt because he really can't he just doesn't want to be 'just friends' with Blaine anymore. But he can't live without Blaine. It's either being just friends with or nothing. Even if it hurts Kurt, he has to learn to just be friends with him.

Blaine sang the lyrics quietly for Kurt not to hear. _No, I can't pretend to be just friends with him anymore too. We can be more. _Blaine thought with assurance. _We'll make it work. It will work because we love each other. _

_**I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you (I)  
>And I don't, I don't know what to do (yeah, yeah)<strong>_

Kurt climbed the stairs again with the picture clutched again against his chest. He sang the lyrics more loudly, not caring for anyone to hear. Well...except Blaine.

Against the wall, Blaine was singing the song with so much emotion. He kept thinking of the first line of lyrics. _I think I'm falling in love with you. _Blaine kept thinking in his head. _I 'am in love with you._

_**I'm afraid you'll turn away (I'm afraid you'll turn away)  
>But I'll say it anyway (yeah)<br>**_

Kurt sang on top of his lungs. So did Blaine, but not that loud. He echoed the lyrics Kurt sang. _I'm not going to turn away, Kurt. Never. _Blaine vowed in his head.

As they sang the last line of lyrics, they both whispered. 'I love you'.

___**I think I'm fallin', fallin' in love with you (I think I'm fallin')  
>And I don't, I don't know what to do (and I don't know what to do)<br>I'm afraid you'll turn away (I'm afraid you'll turn away)  
>But I'll say it anyway (anyway)<br>I think I'm fallin'(fallin') for you  
>I'm fallin'(fallin') for you<strong>_

Kurt climbed down stairs and went straight to the place Blaine was singing. But Kurt didn't notice him. He leaned against the wall and so did Blaine. They were singing opposite each other, with just a wall blocking them. They sang the lyrics together, both not knowing they were singing together. Blaine kept thinking how stupid he was and Kurt kept thinking why he loves Blaine so much.

_**I'm fallin', I'm fallin' for you  
>I'm fallin', fallin' for you<br>And I don't know what to do, yeah yeah  
>Fall, I'm fallin' for you <strong>_

Both sang the last lyrics with so much emotion, their faces were covered with tears. Their clothes were soaked. But both felt better. Singing is the best way to clear up their heads. They felt better singing their feelings out.

Blaine has now realized that Kurt was just behind the wall. He didn't want him to know he was listening so he kept his mouth. He hears Kurt breathing deeply, trying control his tears and sobs.

Kurt was leaning against the wall, breathing in and out deeply. He's eyes and face are puffy and red. He's nose his blocked and he can't breathe that very good. He's mouth was really wet and his throat was dry from all the singing. But Kurt felt good. It felt good to just let it all out.

The only thing he was scared of is Blaine hearing. _That's impossible. Blaine must be with Wes and David. He couldn't possibly be here. _Kurt reassured himself.

He stared at the framed picture of the man he loved and gently caressed it. "Blaine, why do I love you so much?" Kurt asked quietly to the picture. Blaine heard it and was pressing his ear against the wall. _I have no idea, Kurt. _Blaine answered in his mind. _But I'm lucky you do. And I'm such an idiot for not knowing sooner. _

"Should I move on? Is there no possibility for us to ever happen?" Kurt asked the picture sounding desperate.

Blaine froze. _No! No! Damn it, Kurt! No! Don't move on! Please! Please for the love of Wizard God! DON'T! _Blaine pleaded in his mind, hoping for Kurt to change his mind. _There is a possibility! I promise! We're meant for each other! Please Kurt! Don't change your mind!_ Tears run down Blaine's face again, terrified of the countertenor to change his mind.

Kurt laughed half-heartedly as he looked at Blaine's hazel eyes at the picture. "I can't move on," He said in a low voice but enough for Blaine to hear and shout for joy in his mind. "You're in it for me. You're so perfect for me, no guy can beat you." Blaine kept jumping for joy at the other side. _Yes! He's not moving on! _He kept screaming in his mind.

"I'm still hoping will be together, Blaine." Kurt said as a stray tear fell on the framed picture. "Please fall in love with me." He was practically begging at the picture. Kurt didn't care if it looked pathetic. He just wants to be loved by Blaine. _Don't worry, Kurt. I'm already in love with you. And now I'm never going to let you go. _Blaine answered in his head.

Kurt was quiet for a long time and so was Blaine. He wanted to know everything Kurt would tell the picture. He wanted to know everything that Kurt's been keeping from him.

Finally, Blaine heard Kurt stand up, still sniffling. He peeked to see Kurt looking longingly at the picture with so much emotion. "I love you, Blaine. I wish you love me too." Kurt said so quietly that Blaine needed to risk being seen just to hear. _I love you too, Kurt. You don't need to wish that anymore. _Blaine thought.

Kurt started to climb the stairs again but this time he went straight upstairs towards his dorm room. Blaine stayed where he is. He didn't want to bump in with a puffy Kurt.

Blaine made a decision there. Wes and David are right. He needs to put an end to all of their miseries. With just three words, he can fix everything. But he wants to plan first. He has turned down Kurt once on Valentine's Day. If he tells him that he returns his feelings, Kurt might not believe him.

He needs a plan. And he thinks that the Warblers can help him.

_Get ready, Kurt. By the end of this week, I'll be yours forever. I'm already yours now. _Blaine thought with a smile on his face as he went towards his dorm room and started to plan.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

Blaine didn't sleep that night. He's mind was full of Kurt. Everything was about Kurt. Blaine thought about everything from the first time they met till what happened at the staircase. Also, Blaine's room was filled with the song Kurt sang. After he found it, he quickly downloaded it and played it for hours until Jeff finally cracked and said if he heard the song one more time, he'll pour all of Blaine's hair gel down the toilet. Blaine, of course, followed him. But he heard the song so many times that the song was stuck in his head. He hummed the song's tune all day except when Kurt was there. Three teachers actually got angry at him for being so noisy and humming in class. But that didn't stop Blaine.

All he was thinking was the song and how he is going to ask the warblers for help. He can't wait for the Warblers' meeting that day.

He was actually ten minutes early for the meeting. He was the only person inside the room. He sat on a couch and kept watching the door as he thought about Kurt. He kept thinking of the days when they would just hang out and by just hanging out, Kurt managed to steal his heart. _Wow, I'm sounding like a hopeless romantic right now. _Blaine thought.

Wes and David are always the first to arrive at the meeting, but they were surprised to see Blaine there. "Why is he early?" Wes whispered to David. David shrugged. "Why is he staring at us?" He asked Wes who turned to see David was right. Blaine was staring at them.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Wes asked sounding and looking concerned as he walked towards Blaine. Blaine didn't respond. He was thinking of the time he sang to that stupid Jeremiah and how Kurt stuck by him. _How could I be so stupid and selfish? _Blaine thought.

"Dude, are you okay?" David repeated Wes question as he patted him on the shoulder. Blaine still did not respond.

"What the hell happened to him?" Wes asked David. David shrugged. "No idea, he looks he just had a revelation or something."

Wes eyes grew and so did David's as they looked at each other with identical smiles. _Do you think? _Wes telepathically asked David with his eyes. David nodded. They both turned to look at Blaine who was still not noticing them.

Wes placed his hands on Blaine's shoulder and shocked his so hard, Blaine fell off the couch. "What the hell?" Blaine managed to say as he fell. "Wes? David? Since when have you guys been here?"

"We've been here long enough to know that you had a revelation." Wes pointed out with a smile.

"Also known as finally realizing that you're in love with Kurt Hummel." David added.

Blaine just nodded at them with a smile. Both Wes and David hugged each other and squealed like teenage girls. But then they realized what they were doing and pulled away quickly. Blaine didn't notice he just stared at a distance.

"Oh Lord," David groaned. "Now, we're stuck with the Love Struck Blaine. This is worse than Clueless Blaine."

Wes nodded in agreement. Wes helped Blaine to stand up and patted him on the shoulders. "As much as we love to know that you finally come to your senses. We don't like you being like this." He pointed to the way Blaine was acting. "Just tell him and you make everyone's lives better."

Blaine stared at Wes for a minute but then smiled. "Of course, I'm going to tell him. But I need your help guys. I need to talk to all the Warblers minus Kurt."

"On it," David said eagerly as he took out his cell phone and typed quickly

He sent a text to all the warblers except Kurt that Blaine has finally come to his senses and realized that he is crazy in love with Kurt and now he needs the help of the Warblers. All of them would go back to the room after Kurt leaves. Also, the ones who bet that Blaine wouldn't come to his senses should pay 20 bucks to both him and Wes.

"There, I've sent all the warblers except Kurt to stay for awhile longer." David said with excitement and joy. The only thing he wants right now is for Kurt and Blaine to be together and save them all their sanities.

"Thanks, you guys. Especially for pointing out that I do love him. You guys are very aware that I'm clueless."

"Yes," They both said too quickly and earned an angry glare from Blaine but he stopped quickly.

The room was soon filled with happy warblers who are happy for Blaine that he finally came to his senses. They congratulated him and patted him on the back and most said, "It's about time!"

Kurt saw all the congratulating as he went inside the commons room while holding two cups of coffee with his hands.

"Hey!" Kurt greeted Blaine happily and looking at him curiously. _Why are they congratulating him? _

"Hey!" Blaine greeted while having a huge grin on his face. Most of the warblers whispered to each other because of the look of pure happiness on Blaine's face.

"One medium drip and I made it exactly how you like it." Kurt pointed out as he gave Blaine a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that." Blaine said modestly as he took a sip of the coffee.

Kurt waved a hand at him. "No problem, Blaine, you brought me coffee yesterday. At least I could." He said like it was no big deal. Blaine's mind went back to yesterday when he saw Kurt half-naked. This made him smile.

"We should go to our seats before Wes throw his gavel at us." Blaine reminded him. Kurt nodded as he walked towards the couch. Kurt was unaware that Blaine was actually checking him out. _How could a boy like him be in love with me? I'm so damn lucky. _He thought as he walked towards the couch to sit with Kurt.

Unaware to both of them, everyone's staring at them with huge smiles on their faces. When Wes banged the gavel, everyone was all eyes and ears at him. This made Wes smile more.

While Wes was talking about the harmony they were going to do at regionals, Kurt whispered to Blaine, "Why are they congratulating you?"

_Because I finally realized I'm in love with you. _Blaine wanted to answer. "My essay at English class was chosen for a competition." He lied, hoping for Kurt not to notice.

Kurt grinned at him. "That's awesome, I'm so proud of you." Kurt said as he hugged Blaine. Blaine felt happier, holding Kurt like that. He can hold him like that forever.

Sadly, Kurt pulled away before Wes notice and hit them with his gavel. "Congratulations, Blaine." He said happily and excitedly. Blaine smiled at how happy he is for him. _He would be happier if I said the truth. _Blaine thought. "Thanks, especially since you're my inspiration." He said teasingly with a wink.

Kurt blush a little. "Then I should always be there when you write." He said with a smirk.

_You should always be with me forever. _Blaine thought. "You should be," He said with a smile.

"Warbler Blaine, would you kindly demonstrate how you would sing 'Raise Your Glass' at regionals?" Wes asked him kindly. Blaine wanted to strangle Wes for a second for taking away this moment he has with Kurt. He cursed him in his mind as he stood up and started singing.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

Blaine stayed the commons and chatted with Wes and David while waiting for the ten minutes after the meeting ended. Kurt told Blaine that he would be gone all night because he was asked by the New Directions girls to shop with them. Of course, he wouldn't say no to the opportunity to spend time with them. He loves being with the Warblers and being at Dalton Academy. But sometimes, he needs girl time with his girls. Blaine didn't mind. He's secretly happy that Kurt's gone so that he wouldn't be worried if Kurt would just walk in on them planning.

After ten minutes, one by one the Warblers went back to the commons room. Wes, David, and Thad sat at the council table and Blaine was next to them, beaming. It was like an ordinary warblers meeting except Kurt wasn't there and they weren't talking about Blaine's love life.

"Gentlemen," Blaine began. "Thank you all for coming. You guys have no idea how thankful I 'am for you guys helping me out here." All of the Warblers nodded in agreement with smiles on their faces.

"Warblers, I'll be brief." Blaine said with a huge smile on his face. "Simply put, I'm in love." He shouted with so much assurance. He remembered him being like these two months ago when he thought he was in love with Jeremiah. _How stupid I was two months ago. _Blaine reminded himself. Most leaned in to know if Kurt is what he is talking about or another Jeremiah fiasco. They were all looking at Blaine with anticipation.

"I'm in love with Kurt Hummel," He said proudly. All of the warblers shouted for glee and shouted 'finally he has come to his senses.' All of them were jumping for joy. When it was near chaos already, Wes did not hesitate to bang his gavel loudly.

"I know we are all happy that Blaine has come to his senses and can save us all from going insane because of all of their sexual tension." Wes pointed out with a president like tone. This earned a glare from Blaine. "He needs our help." Wes pointed out teasingly. This time Blaine nodded and looked at the Warblers hopefully.

All of them nodded in agreement. "We'll do anything as long as you and Kurt would stop having eye sex and filling this room with your sexual tension, we're willing to do anything even kill someone." Nick said in a mocking tone. All of the Warblers laughed at what he said. Blaine grabbed Wes's gavel and threw it towards Nick. Blaine received both angry glares from Wes and Nick.

"Thanks again, you guys. Now listen up...I already have a plan." Blaine said as he started to tell them his plan.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

It was Wednesday night and Kurt and Blaine were at Kurt and Wes's dorm room, both sitting crossed legged on Kurt's bed, busy studying for a long test on US History. The coverage was between the 1800s to the 1900s so it would be easy since it they were already at the 1950s and it was only seven o'clock. They also have two long essays to finish in French and in English. They would be up all night doing their homework. Even though they were busy, that doesn't mean they can't hang out. They were busy studying but they enjoyed being next to each other.

Kurt was unaware that Blaine would look up from his book and glance at Kurt every five minutes. Blaine felt like if he doesn't look up, Kurt would disappear from his life forever. And he doesn't want that to happen.

After another hour of studying, Kurt and Blaine finally closed their books and fell on Kurt's bed with exhaustion. "I hope we ace the test tomorrow." Blaine said.

"I hope so too," Kurt said with a smile.

"Next up, two long essays to write. I think we need to do an all-nighter." Blaine reminded him.

Kurt groaned in frustration as he covered his face with his pillow. "But I'm tired," He grumbled.

Blaine stood up from Kurt's bed and shook Kurt up. "So am I, but we need to get a good education for our future." Blaine said matter-of-factly. Kurt groaned again but he followed and stood up from his bed.

"We should get coffee if we're going to do an all-nighter." Kurt said.

Blaine snapped his fingers. "Way ahead of you, Kurt. I'm buying." Kurt grinned and took his coat from that was lying on a chair. Blaine also took his coat from the chair. He walked towards the door and opened it for Kurt. Kurt shook his head at him because of his gentleman ways. He was about to walk out of the room when Kurt's eyes glanced at the bouquet of floors lying on the ground.

"What's that?" Kurt asked as he pointed at the roses. Blaine looked at him with a confused look but then turned his gaze towards the place Kurt was pointing. Kurt was right; there was a bouquet of roses lying there.

Before Blaine could answer, Kurt took the roses from the floor and stared at them as he went inside the room. Blaine just watched Kurt stare at them with a small smile on his face.

"Who do you think it's for?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe it's for Wes," He said in a disgusted tone.

Kurt made a face at the possibility. "Does it have a card or a note or something?" Blaine asked he walked towards Kurt and took the roses from him to look for something. After a few seconds, Blaine emerged with a green card. He didn't even read the note; he quickly gave it to Kurt.

Kurt took the card and quickly grabbed it. He read the computerized words.

_**Roses are red; your eyes are ocean blue**_

_**Don't freak out but I'm in love with you**_

_**Love, your secret admirer**_

Kurt looked at the card with wide eyes and jaw open wide. Shock, clearly written all over his face. Blaine looked at him with a confused look then he waved a hand in front of Kurt's face.

"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned to him with no answer.

Blaine grabbed the card from Kurt and read it loudly. "Roses are red; your eyes are ocean blue. Don't freak out but I'm in love with you. Love, your secret admirer." Blaine looked up at Kurt to see his eyes and jaw open wider.

"Wes doesn't have blue eyes, his eyes are dark brown you can easily mistake it for black." Blaine said deep in thought. "But you have blue eyes, actually glasz; a mixture of blue, green, and gray; the color of the ocean. And roses are favorite flowers.

"The roses are for me." Kurt said dumbfounded and shock.

Blaine nodded. "Looks like you have a secret admirer." Blaine said teasingly as he nudged Kurt on the shoulder.

Kurt shook his head and stared at Blaine. "It's impossible," he said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "For you to have a secret admirer? It's not impossible. It's very possible."

"Who could possibly be in love with me?" Kurt said matter-of-factly as he grabbed the card again and tried to identify the admirer with no such luck. It was computerized. Kurt is unaware that he's secret admirer is just in front of him.

Blaine shrugged. "I have no idea," He said with a smile that he can't hide.

_Maybe it's you. _Kurt hoped but quickly shook the idea. _It can't be Blaine; he's been here since Warblers' practice. Who could possibly be in love with me? _

"Maybe he's a guy hiding inside a closet but the moment he met you, he's thinking of coming out." Blaine theorized.

"I haven't met a guy who made my gaydar go crazy, except Wes and David." Kurt pointed out. Blaine laughed. Even he thinks that Wes and David's bromance can turn into romance.

"Maybe your gaydar's failing," Blaine suggested. Kurt just glared at him. The only time his gaydar failed was with Sam Evans.

"Let's just forget about this, we have two essays to write." Kurt said looking annoyed at he dropped the card on the floor and left the room.

Blaine dropped the flowers on Kurt's bed and grabbed the card and put it on Kurt's desk. Then he took out his cell phone from his pocket and quickly texted Flint.

_**Phase One: Complete! Kurt now knows he has a secret admirer. Good job, Flint. Thanks! – Blaine **_

He sent the text and got a quick reply from Flint.

_**Awesome! I will do anything just for you to be finally a couple. :) – Flint**_

Blaine smiled at his friend's reply. All the Warblers admitted to him that if he does not ask out Kurt soon, they would steal his hair gel and strangle him to death. Blaine replied quickly to Flint's text.

_**Phase Two is a go. Go and text Thad! – Blaine **_

He got a reply in less than a second.

_**Already done! Good luck! :) – Flint**_

Blaine smiled as he shut his phone and put it inside his pocket. Kurt went back with his hands on his hips. "Blaine! We need to go!" He scolded with an annoyed look. "What are you doing?"

"My mom just texted how I was," Blaine lied with a smile. Kurt looked at him suspiciously for a minute but quickly rolled his eyes. "Come on, I need my caffeine rush."

Blaine just laughed as he went outside and shut the door. He ran towards Kurt and grabbed his hand as they left Dalton to get coffee.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

The Westerville Cafe was filled with a lot of people. People who work night shifts filled most of the tables. There was a long line when Kurt and Blaine arrived at the cafe. Kurt sighed feeling frustrated that a secret admirer made them late. Blaine just patted Kurt's shoulder to calm down.

The barista was taking a lot longer to do the coffee orders. She kept looking at the customers as if she was looking for someone in particular. Until she saw a brunette boy and a dark curly haired boy, she quickly called them.

Kurt and Blaine looked at her with confused looks when she called their attention. There were seven people in front of them and all of the groaned in frustration when they saw the two cut.

"Welcome to the Westerville Cafe!" She greeted. "By any chance is someone between the two of you named Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

She grinned at him as she went to grab a cup of coffee from the counter and gave it to Kurt. "Someone went here and asked me to give this to you. He paid five hundred bucks just for me to give it to you. He said to give it to a brunette named Kurt Hummel. I've been waiting for you for hours now." She explained.

Kurt eyes and jaw are open again in surprise. _My secret admirer knows my coffee order? My secret admirer paid 500 bucks just to give coffee for me? What the hell? Who the hell is he? _Kurt thought frantically.

"Do you by any chance know who he is or how he looked?" Blaine asked the barista.

"I can't say. He told me not to." She said with an apologetic tone.

Kurt walked towards an empty table with coffee in hand, wanting to process what happened. Blaine and the barista just watched him go.

Blaine shrugged and ordered his usual. "I'll have a medium drip."

The barista typed in her keyboard. "That will be three dollars." Blaine gave her five bucks. "Keep the change,"

When she got the order, she was smiling. "Are you Blaine Anderson?" She asked curiously.

Blaine nodded with a smile. "Yeah,"

"You're friend told me to tell you to text him after Kurt reads the card. So, you're the boy who just realized his in love with his best friend?" She had a smirk on her face. Blaine blushed. _Damn you, Thad, for saying so much. _

"Yeah," He said with a blush.

"You're very sweet and the plan is very romantic. I wish my boyfriend would do that for me." She said with a sad smile as she gave the coffee to Blaine.

"Thank you and wish me luck." Blaine said with a smile.

"Good luck!" The barista shouted and then went to get the order of a very angry customer. _Teen love. I miss that. _The barista thought.

Kurt was staring at the coffee as if it was about to explode when Blaine sat opposite him. "Is there a note?" He asked.

Kurt dropped the coffee to the table and crossed his arms and looked away. Blaine stared at the coffee and there was a green card glued on the side. Blaine put down his medium drip gently on the table and grabbed Kurt's coffee. He moved the coffee in his hand and went to stare at the side that the green card was glued. He read it loudly again.

_**Like coffee, you start my day**_

_**When you say goodbye, I want you to stay**_

_**I know you're freaking out because you don't know me**_

_**But I'm just a boy in love with you hopelessly**_

_**Love, your secret admirer**_

Blaine looked up from the card to see Kurt staring at him. _Please don't think that I'm your secret admirer! _Blaine begged in his mind.

"Only the Warblers know my coffee order." Kurt said to no one in particular. "It must be a Warbler." He concluded.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. "Who do you think he could be?"

"The only one I know who's gay in the Warblers is you. You can't possibly be him." Kurt said matter-of-factly. _Even though I'm still hoping it's you. It's impossible. _Kurt thought.

_If only you knew Kurt. _Blaine thought.

"It can't possibly be Wes or David," Kurt said while making a face at the thought of either of them in love with him.

Blaine laughed. "I agree with you on that one."

"I have no idea who could be him." Kurt said frustrated.

"Maybe he'll tell you soon who he is. Maybe he's shy." Blaine suggested.

"It's still creepy, Blaine. You have no idea if he's a serial killer or a rapist." Kurt said sounding terrified.

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, your secret admirer probably is a serial killer or rapist who gives you a bouquet of roses and pays for your coffee before they rape and kill you." Blaine said sarcastically as he sipped his coffee.

Kurt just glared at him. "If you had a secret admirer, you would have the same reaction as I do."

"I'm lucky if I have a secret admirer as sweet as yours." Blaine pointed out.

_I'm your secret admirer._Kurt thought. "Then you should have him."

Blaine pretended to be offended. "I don't want a secret admirer."

_Then what do you want? _Kurt thought. "You know what, let's just go and do our essays. This secret admirer keeps interfering with our essay writing." Kurt pointed out as he grabbed his cup of coffee.

"Wait, I just need to use the rest room." Blaine excused himself as he walked towards the restroom.

He didn't really need to pee or do number two. He needed to text Thad. He quickly took out his phone and typed quickly on the keypad.

_**Phase Two: Complete. Kurt was really surprised with the coffee. BTW why did you tell the barista so much about the plan? – Blaine**_

After two minutes, Blaine's phone vibrated. Thad replied.

_**That's great! I've been waiting there for two hours for Flint's text. I kept myself busy by talking to the barista and telling her how clueless you are. She agrees with me by the way. How could you be so clueless is beyond both of us. – Thad**_

Blaine glared at the text for a second. _Even the barista thinks I'm clueless. _Blaine replied to Thad's text.

_**I've completely agree of me being clueless. Don't remind me. *insert glare and sarcasm here* Anyway, thanks for the help. Please text Nick and Jeff for Phase Three. – Blaine**_

Blaine got an instant reply.

_**No need for thanks. I'll do anything just to save all our sanities. Already texted Nick and Jeff, Phase Three is go. – Thad :) **_

Blaine smiled everything was going to place.

Blaine went out of the bathroom and found Kurt leaning against the exit with two cups of coffee in his hands. "What took you so long?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I have no idea how my urinary system works." Blaine said sounding like a nerd. Kurt just smiled.

"Come on, Mr. Science, we have loads of essays to write." Kurt said as he pushed the door. Blaine was right behind him.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

It was Thursday morning and Kurt and Blaine felt like crap for writing all night. They barely slept but two cups of coffee just helped them to at least go their classes. Of course, they needed to go to their lockers first.

"I feel like a zombie," Kurt said groggily still waiting for the third cup of coffee to kick in.

_A very cute zombie. _Blaine wanted to point out but didn't. "You and me both, I hate our teachers for giving us essays in the middle of the week."

Kurt nodded agreement as they walked towards the lockers. Kurt stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at his locker. Blaine looked at him with a confused look before he turned to look at what Kurt was staring at.

"Oh my Wizard God!" Blaine exclaimed as he stared at Kurt's locker.

You can barely a locker. Kurt's locker was covered with hearts. The hearts were made from crepe, construction, art, and any kind of paper. All of them were pink and read and written in each of them were the words 'I love you'.

Kurt stared at his locker with disbelief. "Who in the name of Gaga would this?" He said sounding shock. _No sane person does this. _

"Apparently, your secret admirer strikes again." Blaine pointed out as he walked towards the locker and started to look for a card.

"This is creepy! This is scary!" Kurt said. _This also sweet. _Kurt thought for a moment.

"Bingo," Blaine said triumph as he found the green card, stuck beneath dozens of hearts. He gave it to Kurt.

Kurt breathes in deeply before he starts to read it.

_**No amount of heart shaped paper would ever amount how much I feel for you**_

_**No amount of 'I love yous' would ever be near to how much I love you**_

_**Though telling I love you for a far is a start**_

_**The day I met you, you've completely stolen my heart**_

_**Love, your secret admirer**_

A few tears started to fall from Kurt's eyes. _This is so sweet. Even though it incredibly corny, it's so so sweet. Who the hell are you? _Kurt thought in his mind.

Blaine was near panicking when he saw Kurt cry. He always hated seeing Kurt cry. He always wants to hold Kurt and kiss him on the forehead and tell him 'everything's going to be alright.' Blaine thought of revealing himself as the secret admirer but he decided not to. He has so much more to do.

"Can I read it?" Blaine asked Kurt. Kurt gave him the card and started to wipe his tears away. Again, Blaine read the card loudly.

"No amount of heart shaped paper would ever amount how much I feel for you. No amount of 'I love yous' would ever be near to how much I love you. Though telling I love you for a far is a start. The day I met you, you've completely stolen my heart. Love, your secret admirer"

"This is the sweetest thing I've ever read." Blaine commented. Kurt smiled at him. "Mine too," He admitted.

"Do you still hate him?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I just want to know who he is."

_Don't worry Kurt. You'll find out tomorrow. _Blaine thought. "You'll find out eventually."

Kurt nodded as he removed some of the hearts to open his locker. He felt bad removing them.

Blaine didn't need to get some books from his locker so instead, he texted Nick and Jeff.

_Phase Three: Complete! Kurt finally likes his secret admirer. *insert smile here*. Nice job with the hearts. You've done a lot and even surprised me. You have no idea how thankful I 'am. – Blaine _

Nick and Jeff answered immediately.

_**No problem, dude. Anything to help Klaine get together. – Jeff**_

_**I didn't slept at all last night to cut those hearts. You have no idea how hard it is to cut. You're welcome! Glad I could help! :) – Nick**_

Blaine smiled. He really loves the Warblers right now. He replied with a smile on his face.

_**I love the nickname, Jeff. Thanks again. I'm hoping as much as you are for Kurt and I to get together. – Blaine **_

_**I owe you a cup of coffee. I'll give it to you later! Please text Trent for Phase Four! – Blaine **_

"Who are texting with?" Kurt asked as he closed his locker and glanced at Blaine's cell phone at the minute Nick replied.

_**Okay! Good luck! – Nick**_

"Why is Nick texting you good luck?" Kurt asked with confusion on his face.

"The essay I wrote for the competition. Mr. Glenworth wants me to write another one that better than the first. That's why he's saying good luck." Blaine explained lying.

Kurt nodded, understanding. _Blaine's been receiving lots of texts lately. _Kurt thought noticing yesterday and today but quickly shrugged it off. _Why am I suspicious?_

"Ready for class?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kurt smiled but still thinking why Blaine's getting a lot of texts.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

"Oh my God!" Kurt exclaimed as he went inside his English class. Seating on his desk was a giant teddy bear holding a heart with the words 'Be mine' stitched on it. _Okay, this is getting weirder. _

"Hey, Kurt!" Trent greeted. "You have an adorable gift seating on your desk. Mind explaining that,"

Kurt blushed as he walked towards his desk and took off his shoulder bag and placing it on his seat. His eyes didn't stop staring at the teddy bear. _How adorable! _Kurt thought. Trent was next to him with a huge grin. _I can't believe Blaine is this cheesy and yet it's sweet. _He thought.

"Well Kurt? I'm dying to know who this is from." Trent said sounding desperate. Trent is the class gossiper. He needs to know everything or he will do something torture the information out of you.

"I have no idea as much as you do." Kurt said simply as he took the teddy bear and gave it an Eskimo kiss. _This is so adorable. _Kurt thought happily.

"Oh..." Trent said nodding, understanding the situation. "Our little Kurtsie has a secret admirer." Trent teased. He earned a glare from Kurt.

"I'm freaking out at the same time I like it." Kurt pointed out. Then he found a green card stuck on the bear's bottom. He took it and read the card a little excitedly.

_**Like the teddy bear, I want you to be mine**_

_**When your sad, just hug the bear and you'll be fine**_

_**I wish for you to think of me when you look at the bear**_

_**Please shower it tender, love, and care **_

_**Like what I'll do when we grow old together**_

_**And we will love each other forever and ever**_

_**Love, your very cheesy secret admirer**_

Trent peeked at the card Kurt was reading and can't help but smile. _Blaine, you are so cheesy! _Trent thought.

Kurt can't help but grin at the same time feel a little terrified. _This guy wants to be with me forever and yet I don't even know him. Or do I? _He glanced at the teddy bear and smiled. _The only one I could think of with this bear is Blaine. Why can't I think of another guy? _Kurt thought sadly, feeling guilty for betraying the guy who's so in love with him with Blaine, a guy who doesn't love him.

"The guy seems to be a hopeless romantic, Kurt." Trent commented with a smile.

"I think so," Kurt said plainly.

"You like him, don't you?" Trent asked. Kurt nodded. "He seems to be very nice."

Trent nodded as he glanced at his teacher who just went inside. "Well, see you after class. I want to know everything about him." he said with a wink as he ran towards his desk.

Kurt smiled as he sat down and stared at his teddy bear. _I'm going to call you, Klaine. Even though I have no idea who bought you, I want to name you, Klaine. I'm not betraying the guy who bought but I'm still hoping its Blaine. But every minute I feel I'm wrong. Blaine not the romantic type, he fails at romance. _Kurt thought.

Trent was covering his cell phone while his teacher started to discuss something he's uninterested in. He was texting Blaine.

_**Dude, Phase Four: Complete! Kurt's falling for the secret admirer. He staring at the bear with googily-eyes and is smiling like an idiot. I can't believe you are this cheesy, Blaine Anderson. Seriously, a teddy bear? What are you, five? – Trent**_

Blaine texted back five minutes later.

_***insert glare here* never call the boy I love an idiot. You feel the wrath of Blaine Anderson if you do that again. *insert smile here* thanks, man. I owe you one for bringing the teddy bear to class. They must have thought it's you. It's bad being cheesy btw. I just can't help myself. Besides, teddy bears are timeless. *insert stuck out tongue here* - Blaine **_

Trent can't help but chuckle at what Blaine texted. _Man, when this guy finally realize his in love, he goes insane of showing it. _Trent texted Blaine back.

_**He doesn't know you're in love with him and already you are protective. I can imagine you always having you arms around him just for everyone to know he's yours. You are so possessive. No worries for the bear since you bought it. It wasn't hard to bring it here. I just glared at anyone who would make fun of me for carrying such a thing. Also, I put the bear on Kurt's desk while no one was looking. I still believe that teddy bears are too much. – Trent **_

Blaine replied quickly.

_***insert rolling eyes here* I don't care if you think teddy bears are cheesy. Sounds like Kurt likes it, that's good enough for me. Yes, I' am possessive especially to the man I just realized I'm in love with. Don't comment about that. Anyway, thanks man for the help. Is Phase Five on the go? **_

– _**Blaine**_

Trent smiled.

_**Yeah, I've talked to Mrs. Carlson. She said it was okay but she wants to talk to you after class. Something about talking to her husband and giving him romantic advice. You're becoming a hit with women. I'm jealous. – Trent **_

Blaine smiled as he read the text. He was pretty sure he's going to get caught by their French teacher if he texts any longer.

_**Sure, I'll talk to her and her husband. I 'am Mr. Dapper. *insert wink here*. Text me once Phase Five is complete. – Blaine**_

Trent smiled at Blaine texts. _This guy has finally loss his brain._

"Now class," Mrs. Carlson began. "Please hand in your essays about the why you consider English should not be the universal language of the world."

All of the students took out their homework and waited for Mrs. Carlson to get it from them.

When she stopped in front of Kurt's desk, she had a huge smile on her face. "Mr. Hummel, this essay of yours is very brilliant." She said as she scanned Kurt's essay.

"Thank you, Mrs. Carlson." Kurt said grinning. _Looks like the all-nighter paid off._

"A certain someone told me you're working very hard in my class. And I believe him." She began to say. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her and smiled. _Who would say that? _"He said that you're working so much that you should take a break so he asked if you could be excused to the essay I'll be giving to all of you today and your test on Friday. And I agreed." She said with a smile.

Kurt looked at her shocked. "Excuse me?" He asked barely registering what she said. _The long test is 80% of my grade in English and I'm already perfect? Who in the name of Gaga...my secret admirer?_

"You are already perfect in the essay and test." She pointed out.

"Ma'am, as happy I 'am, don't you think that's unfair to other students? I mean, they all work as I do." Kurt didn't want to be called teacher's pet here, that's humiliating.

"Well, this young man seems to observe that you work so hard that he doesn't want you to be so tired a lot. I like the young man because of his great concern for you. He seems to be in love with you." Mrs. Carlson explained. Kurt looked at her shocked again. _My secret admirer strikes again._

Trent and other students were all grinning. They all knew who's behind this. Trent texted Blaine fast.

_**Phase Five: Complete! Kurt is as shocked as a teenage girl finding out she's pregnant. You owe Mrs. Carlson so much. – Trent**_

"Mrs. Carlson, you know who he is?" Kurt asked hopefully. _Maybe now I might find out who he is._

Mrs. Carlson wagged her finger at him. "Nope, I will Mr. Hummel because I'd like to see how this boy would tell you who he is. I can say he is junior like you and is incredibly handsome but that's it." She said with a smile.

Kurt looked disappointed but gave her a smile. "Thank you, ma'am, I promise I will work harder." Kurt promised.

"I hope so," She said with a wink. "By the way, he wanted me to give you this." Mrs. Carlson handed Kurt a green card. She left to get the other essays.

Kurt took it and read the card immediately.

_**I don't like seeing you tired, it makes me feel sad**_

_**I don't like to see you cry because it makes me feel bad**_

_**I'd like to see you smile because it makes me feel glad**_

_**Especially when you look at me, it makes my heart go mad**_

_** PS: I know my notes are getting corny but I can't help. I love you so much **_

_**Love, your secret admirer :)**_

_This guy is going to be the death of me. _Kurt thought.

_**Thanks again. I hope Kurt's not that shocked. Please text David for Phase Six. – Blaine **_

_**How many phases do you have, Blaine? Why can't you just say it to him? – Trent **_

Trent texted Blaine with impatience. As much as all the Warblers want to help him, he should just simply say it.

_**Because that won't be romantic, I need him to know how much I love him and stupid not to have realized it before. – Blaine**_

Trent just shook his head. _Klaine love is insane. _He thought.

_**I already texted David, btw you are such a hopeless romantic *insert vomiting here* ;) – Trent**_

"Mr. Fuller, why are you texting? You know using your cell phone in my class is not allowed." Mrs. Carlson scolded him as she walked towards Trent's desk and took Trent's cell phone. "You are going to get this after the semester, Mr. Fuller."

_Blaine Anderson, you owe me big time. _Trent thought. Kurt was looking at Trent suspiciously. He knows Trent won't do that unless it was such a huge deal. _What's with people and their obsession with texting? _Kurt thought.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

"Blaine, I can't help but say I'm impressed with your plans to win Kurt's heart." Wes said looking impressed across the table from Blaine. It was lunch time and all the juniors have the same lunch time so Wes, David, Blaine, and Kurt usually eat together.

"Why thank you, Wes." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Only three more phases to go,"

"Yeah, I love the phase so much."

Wes rolled his eyes. "I think we all want the last phase to happen already because the other two are insane."

"Keep your pants on, Wesley. Patience is a virtue." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

Wes glared at him. "I told you to never call me, Wesley."

"Kurt calls you Wesley."

"And that is why you two are meant for each other."

"Phase Six: Complete, Mr. Secret Admirer." David said to them as he ran to the table.

"Awesome!" Blaine and Wes said. "Only two to go," Wes pointed out.

"Phase Seven is yours, Wesley." Blaine teased. David laughed. Wes glared at him.

"Not funny, Anderson. Call me Wesley again, I'll tell Kurt you're him." Wes threatened.

"Tell Kurt who?" Kurt asked. Blaine, David, and Wes jumped at the sight of Kurt.

"Uh..." David stammered. "That's Blaine won something." David lied poorly. Blaine and Wes nodded in agreement. Kurt stared at them with a confused look as he sat and put his tray on the table.

"You mean, you won the competition in English?" Kurt asked Blaine. Blaine nodded. "Yeah, they say I'm the first runner-up."

"That's great!" Kurt said excitedly. "Though, it's sad you didn't win first place."

Blaine shook his head. "It was no big deal,"

"Kurt, why is your lunch different from ours?" Wes asked as he noticed the steak on his plate. Wes felt jealous for a moment.

"Another strike of Mr. Secret Admirer?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"Apparently, he doesn't know I rarely eat meat. I have figure to maintain." Kurt said. Wes, David, and Blaine checked out Kurt for a second, but Blaine quickly glared at Wes and David for doing that. Wes and David hid a smile on their faces.

"Was there a note?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded as he gave the card to Blaine.

Again, Blaine read it out loud.

_**"I'm in love with you, Kurt**_

_**It took me awhile to realize it**_

_**But now that I do**_

_**I'm never letting you go**_

_**You'll meet me soon enough**_

_**And I hope you love me as much as I love you**_

_**Love, your secret admirer"**_

All were silent after Blaine read the card. Wes and David were staring at Blaine. _How could a boy this clueless be sweet as can be? _Wes thought. _I think I'm going to cry. _David thought as he tried to control his tears. Blaine read the card a little too emotional.

When Kurt heard Blaine read out loud the first line, he felt a wave of joy come over him. Then he realized that Blaine's not his secret admirer. Kurt started to question his feelings for his secret admirer. He seems so sure that he loves Kurt, even though Kurt has no idea who he is. Kurt really wants to know who he is by now.

This is the most honest note Blaine wrote. He was talking about what happened that Monday night when he heard Kurt. The note is a dead giveaway that it's Blaine who's Kurt's secret admirer. Blaine's just hopes Kurt wouldn't notice.

"I'll think I'll pass lunch. I'm not really that hungry." Kurt said to break the silence as he left the tray and ran somewhere. Blaine, Wes, and David didn't follow him, they just stayed there.

"So, does Phase Six failed?" David asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I think how I said it kind of made a giveaway."

"I think Kurt's in love with his secret admirer. Nice job, Blaine." Wes pointed out.

"I hope so," Blaine said hopefully as he stared at a distance. "Phase Seven is on the go, Wes."

"Roger that." Wes said.

"Who's going to eat the steak?" Wes and David both ask at the same time while staring hungrily at the Kurt's plate.

Blaine just laughed.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

"Kurt?" Blaine shouted as he walked towards the school's front. He knew Kurt would be here. Kurt's usually here when he needs to think.

Kurt turned to face Blaine with a sad smile. "You found me,"

"I was worried when you didn't eat you steak. By the way, Wes and David ate it." Blaine said seriously.

Kurt chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

"You're falling for him, aren't you?" Blaine asked with concern in his eyes.

Kurt didn't look at him. He felt guilty. He felt guilty he was betraying Blaine, even though they are 'just friends'. He felt guilty. "I'm still thinking about it."

_You are in love with him. _Blaine thought with a smile. "You don't need to think about it, because you do."

Kurt felt guiltier. _I really wish you're the one who's writing those, Blaine. You have no idea how happy I _

_am if you were the one writing those cards. _Kurt didn't respond.

The school bell rang. "Time for another Warblers' meeting." Kurt said to ignore what Blaine said.

Blaine nodded. "Let's go before Wes kills us." They walked towards the front door but Kurt immediately stops.

"Oh my God!" Kurt said as he stared at the top of the front doors.

Blaine didn't need to look. He looked at Kurt's expression and already knew what he saw.

Kurt was staring at a banner on top of the front doors. A big banner that has the printed words, "I LOVE YOU! KURT HUMMEL!"

"He has finally gone insane." Kurt said with astonishment. _This guy has to be insane to do this. He is definitely insane. _

"He's declaring his love for you. I think it's sweet." Blaine commented.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine in disbelief. "Why do you like everything is guy is doing?"

Blaine smiled. "Because he is so in love with you, Kurt. I find it very sweet that a guy feels like that about you."

Kurt just looked at him. "I'm actually jealous that a guy likes you this much." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

_He's jealous? Does that mean he likes me more than just a friend? _"You are jealous?" Kurt said teasingly with a huge smile on his face.

Blaine nodded. "Because this guy loves you so much. I'm afraid to lose you as my friend."

The smile on Kurt's face disappeared. "Oh," He said simply. "You're not going to lose me as a friend, Blaine. I promise." Kurt reassured him.

"Good," Blaine said as he walked inside the school.

Kurt sighed. He stared at the banner again and saw a green card stuck at its bottom. Kurt took it and read it slowly.

_**This is the last card you'll be getting from me**_

_**I finally have the courage to tell you who I am**_

_**I'll be wearing a guitar and holding a single red rose**_

_**Meet me here**_

_**Tomorrow afternoon**_

_**PS: I love you, Kurt Hummel!**_

_**Love, you're not-so-secret-admirer-after-tomorrow-and-potential-boyfriend-and-love-forever**_

Kurt smiled. _I'm finally going to meet him. I still he's Blaine but looks like it he is not him. _

Kurt went inside Dalton Academy with a huge smile on his face. He can't wait for tomorrow.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

It was Thursday afternoon and another Warblers' meeting.

Wes was banging the cruel gavel of his and all of Warblers are getting sick of it again.

"Warblers, settle down." Wes shouted. "Warbler Anderson, the floor is yours."

Blaine Anderson was standing next to the council all of the Warblers are staring at him. Kurt, on the other hand, was still thinking that he will meet the boy who's crazy in love with him tomorrow. He can't wait. Also, the exact scene in the Warblers' meeting that time was vaguely familiar, like it happened.

"Good afternoon, gentleman." Blaine greeted them. "Warblers, I'll be brief."

_Why does this sound so familiar? _Kurt thought.

"...Simply put..." Blaine continued.

_Wait, this happened two months ago. _Kurt thought starting to recognize what happening.

"...I'm in love." Blaine proclaimed happily. All of the Warblers started to cheer and whisper to one another. Some kept glancing at Kurt.

Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief. _Has he finally realized his in love with me? Please tell me he has finally realized his in love with me! _Kurt kept begging in his mind.

"Warblers, I need your help here. I want to serenade this person on the Dalton staircase tomorrow afternoon."

Blaine said.

_He finally has! He's finally realized he's in love with me. He's goes to Dalton! He has to be me! _Kurt thought happily. 

"Why the Dalton staircase?" Kurt asked Blaine. _I find it weird for him to serenade me at the staircase. _Kurt thought.

Blaine smiled. "Because the senior I like likes to hang out there after their lunch period." Blaine answered excitedly.

Cue the sad face on Kurt's face. _I should have known he wasn't me. Blaine is guy crazy like me, except he's the guy I'm crazy about. _Kurt was disappointed and felt like he was two months ago. Kurt was quiet during the entire Warblers' meeting. Kurt left the meeting early. He said he had a minor headache.

"Blaine Anderson, I hope you know what you're doing." Thad said after Kurt left.

"I know what I'm doing, Thad. He's going to be so surprised tomorrow." Blaine said confidently.

"Kurt looked like he was just bitch slapped again." Nick commented.

"Besides, Phase Seven seems to be useless now." Wes pointed out.

Blaine shook his head. "Actually the banner is the test. Kurt has to decide. He's secret admirer or me."

"What if he chose his secret admirer?" Trent asked.

"No, he won't." Blaine said. "No matter how many words or romantic gestures his secret admirer do, our friendship will beat it any day."

"I hope your plan works, Anderson." David said sounding nervous.

"It will, now let's practice." Blaine said as he clapped his hands together.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

Kurt lay in his bed all night, staring at the ceiling. Thinking about a choice he must make.

Kurt was going to meet his secret admirer and possible true love tomorrow afternoon outside Dalton.

Kurt was also going to meet Blaine's crush tomorrow afternoon and possible kill him from the pain.

He can't be in two places at once. He has to choose.

It's clear what who he should choose.

He's weighing the pros and cons.

If he goes to meet his secret admirer...

_I'm going to meet one of the most romantic guys I've ever met. = PRO_

_He's clearly in love with me. = PRO_

_He has good taste in gifts. = PRO_

_He's sweet and a hopeless romantic. = PRO_

_I know him but I never thought of him as in a romantic way. = PRO_

_He could be serial killer or rapist. = CON_

_He's rich. = PRO_

_He knows everything about me, even though Blaine's the only one who knows a lot about me in this school. = CON_

_He's clearly gay. = PRO_

_Or maybe he is still hiding in the closet. = CON_

_He's cheesy. = PRO/CON_

_I may have a boyfriend after meeting him. = PRO/CON_

_Going to my secret admirer has a lot of pros instead of cons. _

If he goes to Blaine's performance of serenading to his crush...

_I get my heart broken. = CON_

_I'm going to be depressed again. = CON_

_I'm going to cry over Blaine's picture again. = CON_

_I'm going to feel incredibly jealous. = CON_

_I might kill the guy. = CON_

_Blaine's song is going to kill me especially if it's a love song. = CON_

_My friendship with Blaine might be in jeopardy. = CON_

_I'm going to avoid Blaine after that performance. = CON_

_I'm going to see less him and more him and his new boyfriend. = CON_

_I get to scope out the competition. = PRO_

_I can figure out what type Blaine likes. = PRO_

_I'm going to sing a lot of woe-is-me songs. = CON_

_In the end, I will get hurt. = CON/CON/CON_

_I'm in love with Blaine Anderson = PRO_

_I'm his best friend = PRO_

_Going to Blaine's performance has a lot of cons and only two pros._

Kurt has made his decision.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

It was Friday afternoon, the day Kurt is finally going to meet his secret admirer. He can't wait.

The classes went by past before he knew it was time to go meet his secret admirer.

Kurt went straight to the Dalton staircase.

Kurt has made a decision last night. He was going to Blaine's performance. Why not his secret admirer? Because he's friendship with Blaine is more important than his own happiness.

He knows Blaine. He knows Blaine by heart. He has no idea who is his secret admirer. Although, his secret admirer seems to be in love with him, Kurt hopes he would understand that Blaine would always be more important to him than anyone else (except his family).

"Kurt!" Wes and David greeted him with huge grins on their faces as he walked towards them.

"Hey guys! Am I late?" Kurt asked as he stopped at the top of the staircase.

"Not at all," Wes and David said excitedly. Kurt raised an eyebrow at them.

"I thought you would meet your secret admirer this afternoon?" Wes asked.

Kurt shook his head. "Blaine is more important to me than any secret admirer."

Wes and David nodded, understanding. _Blaine's right. Kurt did choose him. _They both thought.

"Plus, I have no idea if my secret admirer is a serial killer or a rapist." Kurt joked. Wes and David laughed.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked as he noticed the absence of a overly hair-gelled hobbit. Wes and David exchanged glances.

"He's getting ready." David said simply.

"What's the song we're going to sing?" Kurt asked looking embarrass because he skipped practice.

"Fallen for you by Colbie Cailat," Wes and David both answered.

"Wow, never thought Blaine would choose that song." Kurt answered with a little pain in his heart. Since he loves that song a lot.

"Keep Blaine credit, he really likes this person." Wes said in a defensive tone.

"You met him?" Kurt asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah," Wes and David agreed as they nodded.

"How does he look?" Kurt asked curiously and acting like he doesn't care.

Wes and David exchanged glances again, this time with a little mischief in them.

"He is a brunette and quite thin." David described.

"Also, he has ocean eyes and really cute." Wes added.

Kurt nodded. _He seems to be gorgeous._

_Don't tell me, you don't realize that we are describing you. _Wes thought. _How clueless can this two people get? _David was thinking the same thing.

Wes's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and grinned as he read the text.

"Places people, Blaine's ready and he is here." Wes shouted.

"Where?" Kurt asked as he looked around to find a brunette.

"You'll see, Kurt." David said as he ushered him to the center of the staircase.

"Wait, why am I here? All the Warblers are at the side?" Kurt asked.

"You'll understand after a few minutes." David said with a wink. Kurt looked at him as if he has finally lost his mind.

Kurt closed his eyes as he heard the strumming of the guitar at the bottom of the staircase.

_You can do this, Kurt. Don't cry. _Kurt thought to himself.

************PLAY THE FALLING FOR YOU VIDEO STARTING HERE************

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

_Okay Anderson! Breathe in, breath out. _Blaine thought trying to calm himself as he walked towards the staircase with his guitar strapped on his back and holding a single rose in his hand. He's uniform is perfectly cleaned and ironed and his hair smelled and was covered with so much hair gel. He wanted to tame the beast so much that he actually used six bottles of hair gel just for it to look presentable.

_You're going to tell Kurt you are his secret admirer and you love him too. Don't feel scared! _Blaine thought. He was actually worried that Kurt would choose his secret admirer over him. But he calmed himself by practicing his guitar all night and forgetting his big test. _This is way more important than Math_. Blaine thought.

Blaine was at the bottom of staircase and looked up to see Kurt there talking to Wes and David. _I knew you love me more than a secret admirer. _Blaine thought happily. Blaine texted Wes that he's ready to serenade Kurt. He should put Kurt at the middle of the staircase. When he hit send and looked up, he saw Wes received his text and quickly call all the Warblers to get ready. He saw David usher Kurt to the middle and he saw Kurt close his eyes looking sad. _You never going to be sad after this. _

Blaine started to strum the chords his guitar with the familiar song he's been playing since yesterday night. He's fellow Warblers started to harmonize with the song. Blaine began to sing no one in particular at the moment.

_**I don't know, but I think I maybe, Fallin' for you  
>Dropping so quickly, maybe I should, keep this to myself<strong>_

_**Waiting 'till I Know you better**_

Blaine spun around and turned to sing at Kurt's direction. Kurt turned around to see who Blaine was singing to. No one was behind and all of the Warblers were looking at him with huge smiles on their faces. _What the hell is going on? Where's Blaine's crush? _

_****_

_**I am trying, not to tell you, but I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<strong>_

Kurt turned around to see Blaine singing right in front of him with a huge smile on his face. _Wait a minute? Brunette...thin...ocean eyes...cute...were Wes and David describing me? So that means..._

_**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling but I'm tired of  
>Holding this inside my head<br>**_

Blaine while strumming his guitar and singing the lyrics acted that he was getting tired and spun his head around, making his hair a little messy but he didn't cared. He was singing to Kurt, the man he loves.

_Holy Gaga of Wizard God! I'm Blaine's crush! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!_ Kurt thought happily as he just stared at Blaine with a smile as he listened to the song.

_**I've been spending all my time, just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya  
>I don't know what to do<strong>_

Blaine circled Kurt with their eyes locked with each other as he sang the next lyrics. Blaine had this goofy grin on his face while Kurt was near fainting from joy as the guy he loves serenaded him with one of his favorite love songs. The Warblers gave enough space to not interfere with their moment.

_**I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I'm fallin' for you<br>**_

Blaine made a heart shape with his hands and pointed at Kurt as he sang the lyrics. Kurt blushed more furiously. Blaine grabbed Kurt and led to the bottom staircase. Jeff took his guitar and started to strum the guitar for Blaine.

_**As I'm standing here, and you hold my hand,**_

_**Pull me towards you, and we start to dance**_

Blaine bowed at Kurt like a gentleman as he sang the first line of lyrics. Kurt laughed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled them closer to each other as he sang the second line. Their eyes still locked with one another. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and Blaine beamed at him.

_**All around us, I see nobody  
>Here in silence, It's just you and me<br>**_

Blaine sang the next lyrics quietly so that only Kurt and he can hear it. The Warblers were losing teeth at this point as they watched Kurt and Blaine dancing.

_**I'm trying, not to tell you, but I want to  
>I'm scared of what you'll say<strong>_

Blaine let go of Kurt as he sang the next lines. He acted like he was scared to tell him. He even bit his fist acting so scared. Again, Kurt just stared with a smile that he's sure is going to break his face.

_**So I'm hiding what I'm feeling, but I'm tired of  
>Holding this inside my head<br>**_

Blaine put his hands on his head and twirled it as if he was going crazy as he sang the next lines. Some of Warblers did the same action. Kurt looked at Blaine with wide eyes.

_**I've been spending all my time, just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<br>I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya  
>I don't know what to do<br>I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I'm fallin' for you<br>**_

Blaine and Kurt sang the next lyrics together, holding hands and staring at each other lovingly. When they sang the last lyrics, Blaine acted like he was falling with his other hand placed at his heart. Kurt thought he was near going mental.

_**Oh I just can't take it**_

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand as he sang the next line. He ran towards the staircase and climbed the stairs.

_**My heart is racing**_

Blaine made a heart shape with his hands again, this time pointing it directly to Kurt as he sang. He made it look like his heart was beating. Kurt was beaming at him.

_**The emotions keep spinning out  
><strong>_

Blaine went down the stairs by jumping as he sang the song. Kurt was scared for a minute but quickly smiled again.

_**I've been spending all my time, just thinking about ya  
>I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you<strong>_

Kurt walked towards Blaine as he sang the next lines. He made pointed to his brain as he sang 'thinking about ya'. And placed his hands on his heart as he sang 'I'm fallin' for you'. Blaine's smile looks like it's going to crack his face.

_**I've been waiting all my life, and now I found ya  
>I don't know what to do<br>I think I'm fallin' for you  
>I'm fallin' for you<br>I think I'm fallin' for you  
><strong>_

Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist as he sang the next line. Kurt wrapped his hands around Blaine's neck.

_**I can't stop thinking about it, I want you all around me  
>And now I just can't hide it, I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)<br>**_

Blaine and Kurt stayed were they are as they sang. The Warblers went down the stairs and started to circle Kurt and Blaine.

_I'm fallin' for you  
><em>

Blaine and Kurt sang quietly to one another. The Warblers went quiet, knowing this is it.

_**Ooohhh, Oh no no, Oooooohhh  
>Oh I'm fallin' for you<strong>_

Kurt and Blaine barely sang the last lyric as Blaine cupped Kurt's face and kissed his lips. Kurt held Blaine closer as he deepened the kiss. They sighed against each other's lips and into each other's mouths. Wolf whistles and cheers erupted in the background but they both didn't notice. The only thing they notice at the moment was them their lips together.

After all the cheering, Wes cleared his throat loudly for the two to stop kissing. Blaine was the first one to pull away first. Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt's eyes closed and still looks like he is kissing someone. Kurt opened his eyes slowly, still debating in his mind if this all just a dream or has everything that happened reality. He's hoping for the latter.

"As much as we love watching you two kiss each other, we don't want any teachers to see you guys sucking each other's faces." Wes pointed out.

But neither Kurt nor Blaine heard what he said. They were looking at each other like they haven't seen each other for a whole lifetime.

"Hi," Blaine said casually. Kurt giggled. "After kissing me, that's only thing you can actually say?" Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine and the rest of the Warblers laughed. "No," Blaine said turning serious. "It's not,"

"Kurt, I saw you sing on Monday here at the staircase." Blaine admitted.

Kurt's eyes grew wider. "You saw me sing and cr-"

"Yes, I did. I'm glad I did." Blaine took Kurt's hand and gently caressed it. "Because me realize how much I've been in love with you all this time and I didn't notice. I was afraid to screw what we have up. I can't bear the thought of losing you." Blaine said so heartedly as he looked at Kurt's eyes. Kurt's mouth was a little agape but he didn't say a word.

"Also, I'm your secret admirer." Blaine added casually. Kurt's eyes and mouth grew wider. "How did you-?" Kurt asked looking very shocked. _I knew it! I knew it was Blaine! Who would write so cheesy love letters but him? _

"The Warblers helped me."

Kurt turned to look at all the Warblers who were all grinning at them. "Why did you guys helped him?"

"Because we didn't want any more eye sex or sexual tension between the two of you during practices." David answered for them.

Kurt was slightly taken aback. "We do not have eye sex wit-"

"Let it go, Kurt. They are very convinced that we do. Might as well say yes to it since we are going to that a lot." Blaine said teasing at the last part. Kurt smiled at him while the others groaned.

"I can't believe you wrote that every single card.'' Kurt said in disbelief.

"Actually, I always read it out loud for it to feel like I'm saying it to you." Blaine commented. Kurt has noticed that.

"So..." Kurt went closer to Blaine as physically possible. "Are all the things you said at the cards, true?"

Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt's forehead. "Of course, I love you, Kurt." The Warblers all lose their teeth that moment.

"Do I even need to say I love you too, even though you've known that since Valentine's Day?"

Blaine nodded dramatically. All of them laughed.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said as he kissed Blaine again.

"Okay, enough with the Klaine kisses because we need to go to Warblers' meeting." Wes intervened.

Blaine groaned. "Man, can't we be late just one time." The Warblers laughed except Wes who just glared at them.

"No one can ever be late for a Warblers' meeting." Wes said sounding a little angry. "EVER!" He emphasized.

All of the Warblers groaned especially Blaine and Kurt but they gave in. All of them don't want to be hit by Wes's gavel.

"David, where's my gavel?" Wes asked they started walking towards the commons room. Blaine and Kurt were walking together behind them with Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt.

David shrugged. "I have no idea,"

Wes eyes grew wide. "I thought you had. It wasn't in my backpack!" Wes said sounding terrified.

"Why would I have a gavel that makes my life hell every Warblers' meeting?" David said sarcastically.

Wes turned to the other Warblers. "Do any of you know where my gavel is?" Wes asked frantically.

A chorused of 'I have no ideas' and 'hell yeah, the gavel's gone' spread throughout the Warblers.

"We need that gavel before we have a Warblers' meeting!" Wes shouted at all the Warblers as he turned around and ran to find his gavel.

All of the other Warblers just stood there looking at Wes as if he escaped a mental institute.

"Wes needs help." Kurt said seriously. All of them nodded.

"Wes needs our help," David corrected. "Let's help him even all of us hate that thing." The other Warblers sighed as they followed David to go and find Wes's gavel.

Kurt and Blaine, on the other hand, stayed behind.

"I don't suppose you have any idea about whereabouts of Wes's gavel?" Kurt asked Blaine suspiciously with a smile.

Blaine had a smirk on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about." He lied terribly.

"Where did you hid it?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"My room," Blaine said. "But this gives us time to be together as a couple." He said suggestively.

"Who says I want to be your boyfriend?" Kurt asked him seriously.

Blaine stopped at his tracks and looked at Kurt with terrified. "Wait, you don't want to b-"

Kurt can't hide a smile. "Blaine, I'm kidding. Mr. Gullible much." Kurt said sounding annoyed.

"So, we are officially dating." Blaine concluded.

"I thought you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I do, but we need to be boyfriends first." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Now, you're just Mr. Annoying."

"I thought you love me. Why are you mocking me?" Blaine pretended to be offended.

"I'm crazy to be in love with you." Kurt said.

"Well I'm in love with crazy Kurt then." Blaine said as kissed Kurt again.

After they pulled away, "And I'm in love with annoying Blaine."

"You know," Blaine said in a suggestive tone. "The gavel's under my bed. If we are doing something above it. There will be no meeting today."

"You just realized you love me this Monday and already you're thinking of getting in my pants."

"Don't lie you're not thinking of that too."

"You're right. Race you there?"

"Can we run there holding hands?"

Kurt smiled as he extended his hand. Blaine took it and kissed it then he slowly started to run with Kurt behind him. Just like when Blaine first met Kurt.

Wes didn't find his gavel a week later since the two camped out on Blaine's bed to consummate their relationship. Wes was scarred forever when he finally found it. And Blaine and Kurt were more in love than ever now that they are finally together.

************LOVE, YOUR SECRET ADMIRER************

**Author's Note: YES! It's finally done! After two days this story is finally done. A total of 17,808 words and 52 pages! My longest story yet!**

**So, what you think? Like? Please review.**

**I really hope you liked the first song. I love it so much. As a Filipino, I'm very proud that the song writer and singer is also a Filipino. He made the song very beautifully.**

**Did you like Wes's obsession with his gavel or how the Warblers helped? I think it's sweet for them to help those two clueless ones. **

**BTW Here's my question to all of my readers: Of all the cards Blaine wrote to Kurt, what was your favorite. Please tell me what Phase it was used. **

**To all the reviewers, you are granted a special thank you at the next chapter which would be posted on the weekends or after the Born This Way episode. **

**The next chapter would be titled: Thunder and Lightning! I hope you guys read it!**

**It's clear who said 'I love you' first. Clearly based on being together it was the secret admirer aka Blaine but who said first in the whole fanfiction was of course, Kurt when he was singing. BTW I totally cried when I wrote that part. I was in pain at that time.**

**To all who read this! Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction. You guys are so awesome. Hugs and kisses for all of you! *insert hug and kisses here*.**

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows!**


	4. Waking Up Early on a Saturday

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been so long since I updated this story. Since March. Again. WOW. Still, I hope I get to update this story more. Sorry for those who've been waiting so long. **

* * *

><p><strong>Waking Up Early on a Saturday<strong>

There are seven days, one hundred sixty-eight hours, and ten thousand eighty minutes in a week. In a week, most people prefer the last day, Saturday. Saturday is the day everyone looks forward to after a hectic and busy week. Saturday's the day you get to sit back and relax after a busy week. Most people prefer to lazy on this day or spend it with their friends, love ones, and family. But one thing is certain. People love to sleep in on Saturdays.

That idea also applies to that Saturday morning at Dalton Academy, where the boarding students are all fast asleep in their dorm rooms, snoring loudly like a machine engine and dreaming fantasies way beyond their imaginations. Since all the students at Dalton are boys, it's not a surprise that all of them are sleeping in and probably won't wake up until noon. Boys tend to do that. Sleep in.

At the third level of the dorm rooms at Dalton at the far east, reside two Dalton students sleeping soundly in their beds.

One student with Irish origins was sleeping on the right side of the room wearing only his pajamas. He has wild curly black hair and was sleeping with his face on the pillow and his blanket's resting on his waist, his legs bent a little bit. One of his arms was hanging from the side of the bed.

The other student who is a Korean descent was sleeping on the left side of the room. He has short black hair and was sleeping upside down on his bed with his face turned to the right and his mouth slightly agape. Lying on his back, his hands are both spread out on bed and his legs laid high on his pillow where his head should be.

Both students looked peaceful and were happily letting their unconscious imagination run wild. That is, until a sound started filling the room causing one to awake from slumber.

_"California Gurls were unforgettable. Daisy dukes bikinis on tops. Sun-kissed skin so hot, will melt your popsickle. Oh woah! Oh oh!" _

Wesley Yang, the student sleeping on the left, stirred as he heard the noise and consciously covered his ears with his hands, trying desperately to block out the noise but failing since his roommate clearly turned the volume high. Sitting upright from his bed with his hands still on his ears and his sleepy eyes half-open, he turned his gaze towards his sleeping friend. _I'm going to kill this hobbit. _He threatened in his mind. _And Katy Perry. _

"Hobbit!" He shouted loudly to his roommate. "Turn that freaking alarm off or so help me God, I will pound your cell phone hard with Mr. Bang-Bang and throw the bits out the window! I 'am not kidding here!" He threatened. Still not seeing his friend, Blaine Anderson, move a muscle, he grabbed the pillow under his feet and threw it hard on Blaine's head, causing the curly-haired man to wake and lift his head up from his pillow and look at the one who threw the said pillow.

"Wesley! What was that for?" Blaine said sleepy, scratching his sleepy eyes, clueless of what his roommate said earlier.

"Turn that alarm off, for Christ's sake!" Wes shouted angrily, pointing at that the source of the noise. Blaine, who finally noticed the noise, turned to lie on his side as he grabbed his cell phone from the side table next to his bed. He pressed the end button to turn off the alarm, making the room go silent after.

"Thank God!" Wes praised as he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer, thanking the people from above of ending the torture.

Blaine, on the other hand, was busy staring at the background of his cell phone. The sleepiness of his eyes slowly left and a small smile crept on his face. The background was a picture of him and his best friend, Kurt Hummel. They were both seating very closely on one of the couches at Dalton in the picture with Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's shoulder and Kurt's head laid upon Blaine's shoulder. Both were beaming big in the picture and looked very much happy and contended. To Blaine, that picture always brought a smile on his face that he can't explain where it came from. Though, he theorized that it's because his best friend has that affect to him.

The curly-haired man thoughts were ended by another pillow thrown by his roommate and it smacked right in front of Blaine's face. With an angry look on his face, Blaine said with an irritated tone as he put back the phone on the table. "Stop that!"

"You woke me up with Katy Perry! I have the right to smack you with a pillow. You ruined my sleep!" Wes said, half-kidding and half-really pissed off.

"Don't you dare get angry at Katy for the alarm!" Blaine said warningly, sitting up right from his bed, and pointing at his roommate threateningly. "She didn't do anything to you, I did. Hate me."

Wes groaned, shaking his head from his friend's protective fan state again "I do hate you, sleepblocker." He laid his head back on the bed and sighed. "Why the hell are you waking up at this ungodly hour?" He asked, yawning at the end. "It's a Saturday, in case you didn't know." Wesley added, sounding like he was talking to a toddler.

Blaine pulled his feet from the bed and onto the floor. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he answered. "I'm going with Kurt to Lima today. He's going to visit his family for the weekend and I asked him if I could come with him to Lima and he agreed immediately. We're going to meet at nine."

_Of course Kurt has something to do with this. He always have something to do with Blaine's doings since he transferred to Dalton. _

"Nine?" Wes exclaimed, sounding completely surprised. _Nine? On a Saturday? Seriously? _"What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty,"

"Eight-thirty?" Wes exclaimed, his voice a pitch higher. "Are you kidding me?" Wes asked but Blaine shook his head. The Korean groaned as he smacked his palm on to his forehead, face palming in the process. "Since when do you agree to wake up this early? You hate mornings. You hate them with a burning passion." He reminded his roommate.

Blaine stood up from his bed and stretched his arms upward, tiptoeing to stretch his feet as well. "I'm waking up this early for Kurt. I know how important his family is to him. At least, his family is worth it to visit. Mine's the total opposite." He answered, bending his neck to the right then to the left.

"But eight-thirty?"

"Don't worry, I'll be sleeping in the car." Blaine said reassuringly as he turned his heel and ran towards the bathroom. He only has thirty minutes left till he and Kurt meet at the parking lot of the school. He closed the door with a large thud that could have waked Wes up even more.

Wesley pinched the bridge of his nose while he massaged his temple. The day hasn't started yet he already got a headache from his friend waking him up from his amazing sleep. He was dreaming of Angeline and he making out and the dream was way hot but Katy Perry had to ruin it. _Damn her melting popsicle abilities. Damn her period. _

_Wait a minute...what did Blaine said earlier? _Wes thought as he replayed the conversation he had with his roommate. He sensed he missed something.

_"...I asked him if I come with him to Lima and he agreed immediately..." _Blaine's voice echoed in his head.

"Wait a minute," Wes said to himself. "Kurt didn't invite Blaine to go to him. Blaine asked him. Why would he ask...Of course..." Wes said, everything making sense.

Wesley knew something Blaine didn't know or was oblivious enough not to know. For Wes, Blaine Anderson was probably the most clueless man he has ever met. The guy might appear to be smart and he is smart but when it comes to common sense and things that are practically right in front of him, the curly-haired man is stupid. Wesley was never the clueless one and from the moment he met Kurt Hummel, he knew something was bound to happen between the two.

It has been six months since Kurt and Blaine have met each other from what Wes have heard from Blaine and since Christmas, he knew that Kurt felt something deeper for Blaine because he heard the countertenor say so to one of his visitors at the time. Remembering that memory, Wes smiled because he was drinking a can of Coke at the time he heard the confession and he practically choked on the drink because of what he found out.

Wesley also knew that Blaine felt the same somehow but was too stupid or clueless enough to realize it. All Blaine has ever talked about ever since he and Kurt met were words of praise about Kurt. He remembers Blaine talking about Kurt's eyes, voice, rosy cheeks, toothless smile, figure, ass...though that was one thing he regret hearing from Blaine since it's too much information. Clearly, the curly-haired man felt the same.

The only problem is Blaine's cluelessness. He seriously needs to get his act together because Wes is sure that Kurt is probably getting sick and tired of waiting for Blaine. He remembered the Valentine's Day fiasco they had at the Gap and he saw numerous times that day Kurt's sadness and eyes full of agony and rejection. Wes remembers hugging Kurt that day, saying there's no reason behind it though the real reason was because he felt sorry for the countertenor and also felt angry at his clueless best friend.

"I need to help Kurt." Wes pointed out to himself. He knows he's the only one who can help the two love birds. As their friend, he only wants the best for them. And he knows without a doubt that getting them together would be the best for them.

"Also, years from now Klaine children would thank me for getting their parents together." Wes half-joked to himself, half-knowing that he was sure Klaine children are bound to happen. Kurt loves children and Blaine loves Kurt.

"I need to help them. I need to talk to Blaine." Wes concluded. He's going to Blaine that morning, whether he liked to or not.

Then after telling him, he'll be sleeping till three o'clock in the afternoon. That brought a smile to the Korean's face.

It took Blaine fifteen minutes to take a shower, brush his teeth, and shave the stubble on his face. He wanted to look appropriate if he's going to meet Kurt's family. He wanted to leave a good impression, show them that he was a good friend and not someone who would push him to do bad things in his life. Also, he was scared out of his pants with Kurt's father.

The last time he saw Kurt's father was when he and Kurt were watching Rent on the couch and Kurt fell asleep on his chest. Not having a problem with the position and slightly enjoying the warm feeling of a body on him, he didn't thought he was doing something bad.

He was so wrong. Kurt's dad walked in on them in that position and Blaine turned his head to find him glaring at him with a look of anger and protectiveness. He didn't say a word to him but simply gestured an "I'm watching you" to him with his fingers and his eyes. Then he went upstairs. Before he left that night, Burt Hummel pull him aside and simply told him, "I'm watching you, kid. Like a hawk."

Blaine has been scared since then of Burt Hummel.

With a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel wrapped around his hair, Blaine went out of the bathroom and walked towards his closet. From the corner of his eye, he looked at his roommate who was staring at the ceiling and looked like he was in deep thought. Blaine was surprised at this because he was very sure his friend would have gone back to sleep after being woken upon by Katy Perry.

"Dude, what are you thinking about?" Blaine asked as he opened his closet and scanned its contents.

"Angeline," Wesley lied. He thinks about Angeline all the time but currently, he was thinking of how to tell Blaine about his cluelessness.

"Is something wrong with her? You looked serious back there." Blaine decided to go with a red collared polo shirt with white sleeves and denim pants that look fine to him. _Though not as fine Kurt's pants. _He thought.

"Nothing's wrong with her." Wes reassured Blaine as Blaine grabbed a pair of clean boxers.

"Then why the serious look?" Blaine asked as he entered the bathroom again to put on his clothes, not closing the door behind him.

Wes didn't answer Blaine but rather sat upright from his bed and sat on the side. He crossed his arms on his chest and waited for Blaine to come out. _No backing out now, Wesley. Just think you're doing this for the Kurt and Blaine's happiness and Klaine children. Keep telling yourself that. _

A few minutes passed Wes heard Blaine swear loudly in the bathroom. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Wes called out.

"I'm all out of hair gel." Blaine answered sounding frustrated. Wes can't help but chuckle and smile at his friend's dilemma. Hair gel is always a problem to Blaine since his hair can't resemble appropriate hair without it.

"I can hear you laughing, Wes, very funny! Hardie-har-har!" Blaine said sarcastically as he emerged from the bathroom and threw the empty bottle in the trashcan next to his bed. "Kurt's family's going to think I'm a bad influence with this hair." Blaine said worriedly, running a hand through his hair.

"Actually, Kurt loves your hair when it's ungelled." Wesley pointed out.

Blaine turned to him, looking at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really, you have no idea how many times I see him stare at you when you wear your hair like that."

"Maybe it was a look of disgust."

Wes shook his head. "Maybe it's a look of attraction." He pointed out. Blaine stopped what he was doing and turned around to Wes, question in his eyes. "Attraction?" He repeated Wesley's statement.

_Okay. It's show time. _The Korean thought. Looking at his friend with every ounce of seriousness he could get at this time in the morning, he nodded. "Yes, attraction."

Blaine looked at him for a second more then burst out laughing at his friend's statement. "Kurt? Attracted to me? Wes, you've got to be kidding me." Blaine said in between laughter.

"No, you're the one who's kidding yourself since you won't believe that Kurt might find you attractive." Wes pointed out causing the curly-haired man to stop laughing.

"What are you talking about?"

"You find Kurt attractive." Wes said simply, smiling at his friend as if it was no big deal.

"I..." Blaine stood up straight as he stuttered. "Well...yeah...I mean...Kurt is attractive...he has great sense fashion-"

Wesley cut him off. "You also find his eyes to be damn beautiful and even say that you lost yourself in them when you stare more than three seconds. You also find his smile to be radiant even if he's not showing any teeth. You even find yourself staring at his perfect ass." Wes air-quoted the last word. "That makes you feel guilty all the time since friends don't do that."

Blaine looked at him his triangular eyebrows raised high and his mouth agape. "I...what are we talking about again?" He asked looking confused.

"Don't try and change the subject, hobbit. This here is an intervention." Wes said seriously.

"An intervention?" Blaine asked in disbelief. "About what?" He sat beside Wes looking all confused until his face turned into an annoyed look. "Is this about my hair gel again? Because I'm getting sick and tired of the Warblers constantly telling me to give up the hair gel." He said in an annoyed tone.

Wes smiled, knowing that indeed all the Warblers tell Blaine at some point of the week to throw away his hair gel. That is one easy way to annoy Blaine. He shook his head at Blaine's question. "Blaine, we've been friends for three years and I've given up on telling you to stop gelling your hair. I don't give a damn about it anymore." Wes reminded him. "Also, this is not an intervention about your hair gel." He added.

Blaine remained silent, waiting for his friend to continue since he's seriously confused. _Why would Wes suddenly tell me about what I like about Kurt? _He thought to himself.

"This is an intervention with your feelings for Kurt." Wes explained.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at him. _Feelings? For Kurt? _"Feelings?" Wes nodded. "Yes, Blaine, you have feelings for Kurt though you are too damn clueless not to realize them."

Blaine groaned. "There it is again. I hate being called clueless. It's a huge insult to me."

"But you are clueless," Wes emphasized. "You're even clueless towards your feelings for Kurt."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't have feelings for Kurt, he's my best friend. And best friend don't have feelings for each other besides friendship." He pointed out.

"Blaine," Wes said to get the curly-haired man's attention. "Are you hearing yourself? You are damn clueless since your best friend has been showing feelings for you that are definitely not friendship."

"Kurt?" Blaine asked confused. "He hasn't shown feelings that aren't friendship to me."

"That's because you're clueless."

"Again, not clueless."

"Did you know he told a visitor of his on Christmas that he's in love with you?" Wes going to put everything on the line here.

"What?" Blaine asked in disbelief, looking at his friend with wide eyes. "He said what?"

"Quoting him "Just a friend. But on the upside, I'm in love with him and his actually gay. I call that progress." Wes mimicked Kurt's voice.

Blaine was silent with what Wes said so Wes took the opportunity to continue talking. "He's been in love with you for a long time and so have you." He pointed out sounding very sure. Blaine raised a finger to object what he said but Wes again cut him.

"You asked him if you could come with him to Lima today. Why, may I ask?" Wes asked him with a look that he knows the answer.

"I...well..." Blaine answered trying to think why he asked Kurt if he could come to Lima. _Because you're sure you'll die of boredness without Kurt here. Because you don't have someone to drink coffee with in the morning. Because you don't have someone to watch Harry Potter with in the evening. _His conscience told him.

_Because you won't see him for two days and that just pains you... _

_Because you're scared he'll transferring back to McKinley after having good time with his friends..._

_Because you'll lose him... _

"Blaine?" Wes asked sounding worried, waving a hand on his friend's face. "Are you okay?"

"I can't lose him." Blaine said blankly, looking like had a realization.

Wes raised an eyebrow. "Lose him? Kurt? What are you talking about? You haven't even answered my question...oh..." Wes said suddenly getting what Blaine said and suddenly smiling again. _He asked Kurt if he could come because he's afraid to lose him... _

"You are going to lose him if you keep being clueless and stupid with your feelings." Wes reminded him. Blaine lifted his head and his eyes widened at the realization. _He's right. I'm going to lose him if I don't tell him I feel the same way too..._

"I need to tell him I love him." Blaine concluded, standing up from Wes's bed looking very sure.

"What are you waiting for, you hobbit? Run and go tell him!" Wes ordered him, pointing to the door.

Blaine turned to him with a smile Wes hasn't seen for awhile now and nodded at him. Blaine rushed out of the room and jogged across the hallway. Wes smiled to himself.

_Kurt so owes me big time. Then again...I just told him that Kurt loves him...nothing more...Still Kurt owes me... _

"Now to get back with my beauty sleep," Wes said as he lied back down on his soft bed.

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson felt a rush of high that morning as he sped from hallway to hallway, stair to stair, door to door. He felt like he was invincible like adrenaline rushed through his veins. He felt like he could fly as he ran towards the parking lot where he and Kurt agreed to meet that morning.<p>

He felt so stupid. He felt like he was insane and crazy and stupid and should be hit with Mr. Bang-Bang a thousand times. He really was clueless, hurtful the word might be, is true to explain him.

_How could I've been so stupid? How could I not notice something right in front of me? Or someone right in front of me? _

Blaine recalled the days when Kurt was at Lima and Blaine didn't asked to come with him. He remembered constantly texting his best friend and going to the Dalton coffee shop and ordering both his and Kurt's order only to realize at the end that Kurt's not with him. He remembered watching Harry Potter alone and he felt lonely with no one commenting on how Daniel Radcliffe was a walking sex on a stick. He remembered feeling a wave of jealousy when Kurt's comment like that but simply brushes it off. Summarizing everything, he always feels lonely when Kurt's back at Lima.

Which is why he asked Kurt if he could come to Lima with him. So that he won't be lonely. So that he won't miss his friend. So that he won't lose him.

_I love him. I love Kurt. I think about him constantly and I hate the idea of being apart from him. _Blaine realized as he ran and ran. _His eyes. His nose. His voice. His cheeks. His ass...oh don't get me starting with that boy's ass. _Blaine smiled at the thought.

He ran faster as he felt the need to tell Kurt right now, this instant. He was sweating mad and breathing heavily when he stopped running and leaned against the wall to catch his breath. His place had a perfect view of the parking lot and he quickly scanned the area for his best friend.

His hazel eyes quickly found Kurt, who was leaning against his car with his eyes looking at the bright blue sky. Blaine found it hard to breathe again as he slowly walked towards his friend while marvelling the fact that his friend look breathtakingly beautiful with his white and black vest and tight pants. The sun rays that hit Kurt's face made him ten times beautiful, if that was possible, and all Blaine could do was stare.

_I'm definitely in love with this man. No doubt about it. _

Kurt suddenly felt a presence and turned his attention to the panting man who was walking towards him. A smile immediately crawled upon his face. _He's sweating like crazy. Hot. _Kurt can't help but think as he waved to his friend. But surprisingly, his friend didn't waved back but merely stared at him.

"You're late!" Kurt called out to his friend, sounding a little annoyed even though he was just glad his friend is coming. "We agreed on nine o'clock right? It's nine ten by the way." Kurt reminded him but still, Blaine just walked towards him with a mere stare.

_I need to tell him. _

"Blaine, what's going with you?" Kurt asked, suddenly the annoyance in his voice was conquered by the sound of worry. _Why is Blaine acting so weird? _

With all his will and twisting-guts, he ran fast enough towards Kurt and immediately cupped Kurt's face into his hands kissed his friend right on the lips. Kurt's eyes immediately widen with what happened, his hands flying up on his sides but the sensations of feelings lips on his made Kurt's eyes fall to a close. He forgotten to kiss back but he didn't care, he wanted to remember this moment forever in his life. _A Saturday morning after waiting for him, Blaine Anderson kissed me. _Kurt made a mental note in his mind.

_Oh my God! _Blaine mind raced. _His lips...they taste so good. Why didn't I do this earlier? Why? _To Blaine, Kurt's lips tasted like coffee and goodness and rainbows and Kurt...They tasted like the uniqueness of Kurt. His lips taste awesome with his own. He furrowed his eyebrows a little because Kurt wasn't kissing him back and this made Blaine worry. _What if he doesn't feel the same anymore? Then I'll kick Wesley's ass then. _

But like all good things, they must end at some point. Blaine slowly pulled away his lips from Kurt's, earning a whimper from the young man. _He whimpered! He actually whimpered! He does like me! _Blaine thought victoriously. He leaned his forehead against Kurt's and sighed happily, his hands gently caressing Kurt's cheeks.

"I'm so in love with you." Blaine said with raw emotion, staring at Kurt's ocean eyes. _My God is eyes are green right now. _

Kurt's mouth suddenly went a little agape in surprise but a smile was clearly seen. "If being late makes you realize you love me, then never be early again." He remarked, sounding a little sarcastic but the joy can be clearly heard. Blaine chuckled at what Kurt said but still stared at him with the love he just realized.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt stated as he wrapped one of his arms along Blaine's neck and the other cupped his neck, pulling Blaine's lips closer to Kurt's for another kiss. Blaine felt uttermost happiness with what he heard from Kurt, he was sure he could die now because he already felt the feeling of true happiness and to be loved by someone as amazing as Kurt Hummel.

They didn't know how long they kissed at the parking lot since the only time they weren't kissing was to catch their breaths. Kurt pulled away at some point, placing his fingers on Blaine's swollen lips to stop them from attacking his again. "We should go." He said breathlessly, his lips just as swollen as Blaine's. "I can't wait introduce you to my family as my boyfriend..." Kurt suddenly stopped because they hadn't really talked about being boyfriends.

Then again, Blaine's smile said otherwise. He pecked at the other man's lips and whispered with a smile. "Boyfriend eh? I love the sound of that." He kissed Kurt's forehead and stared at the man with a goofy smile. Kurt blushed and simply nodded in agreement. "Love the sound of it too,"

Before they would find themselves kissing each other again, Kurt pulled away Blaine's hands and opened the door of his car. Following suit, Blaine walked around the car and opened the door to the passenger seat. As he sat down, he immediately grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you," He repeated. It seems he wouldn't get tired of saying that.

Kurt simply blushed and looked at Blaine lovingly. "I love you too," He then started the car and slowly drove his car away from the parking lot.

During the whole drive, their hands were intertwined with each other. Kurt kept thinking of what might have happened that morning that made his day worthwhile and unforgettable while Blaine kept thinking of his friend, Wes, who he owes the happiness he feels right now.

_Thank you, Wes. _He constantly thought.

Back at the dorm room, by the window, Wes witnessed everything that happened with Kurt and Blaine since the dorms are right in front of the parking lot. He kept smiling as he watched everything that happened and silently cheered when Blaine finally grew some balls and kissed the boy. He laughed out loud with Kurt's reaction at first but then suddenly thought he needs to capture the moment forever.

With his cell phone he captured the exact moment Blaine pulled away his lips from Kurt and stared lovingly at him. Wes cheered for getting a good shot. He then sent the picture to all of the Warblers with an end note.

_Klaine has finally happened. Please give me the ten dollars we bet on. Thank you. ~ W _

Waking up early that Saturday morning wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for everyone who've read this. Tell me what you think at the reviews. :)<strong>


	5. Every Breath Stole My Heart

**Author's Note: I promised myself I won't forget to update this story from now on. Anyways...ENJOY! It's kind of long though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Every Breath Stole My Heart<strong>

Every single living organism in this world needs this, whether you are old human being who's near his death, or an animal living in the wild, or a seed starting to sprout leaves, or a hundred year old oak tree standing in the center of a park, or disease-carrying bacteria slowly influencing the blood of an organism, or even a zygote inside the womb of a woman with a weak heartbeat, you need air to live.

Air contains what we humans and animals need to go through everyday life. It contains the oxygen that is needed by our heart to make blood and circulate it throughout the body, thereby making our brains and other parts function. We owe air a lot for without it we would be laying dead on the ground due to suffocation and lack of blood in the brain.

And we do not want that.

The way animals and humans get air in the atmosphere is through the use of the process called breathing. Breathing is the process by which air moves in and out of the lungs of an organism. This process can both be voluntarily and involuntarily to humans, which is why if you forget to breathe, your lungs would take action involuntarily.

Forgetting to breathe is a common trait of people who are feeling deep and powerful emotion, whether it is pain, joy, surprise, and most commonly, when someone feels something powerful towards someone that makes that someone's world worthwhile. This is also known as...LOVE.

Have you ever felt like that? Feeling so in love with someone to the point you forget to breathe completely, you forget that you have lungs, you forget that you need air. You forget because he is the one you need. Not air. Him. Have you ever felt that? One boy at an all boy school, Dalton Academy, felt that way and still feels that way towards someone.

Because to him, that boy is his air.

A slow spring breeze slowly blew around the school that Wednesday afternoon. A short boy around seventeen years old with overly hair-gelled hair and Irish origins was seating on the green grass and leaning against one of the maple trees in the backyard of the school with a guitar in hand. He strumming his guitar with calloused fingers when he felt the breeze blew by the garden, making the boy stop from strumming and simply enjoy the air that blew through his face.

It felt peaceful. Whenever he was in the garden of Dalton, he always felt at peace. He feels more peaceful when he brings his guitar at hand and plays soothing music that makes his eyes sleepy. To him, this was the life. Being in this garden made him happy and brought peace to him.

But the garden wasn't complete that day, nor was it complete for the past few weeks. It was half-complete to Blaine. Why? His best friend was missing, the boy who made Blaine more at peace and happier in the garden, Kurt Hummel.

He met Kurt a few months ago when he was a spy from a rival glee club in Lima, Ohio also known as the McKinley High New Directions. He met Kurt by the spiral staircase that connects the second floor where the sophomore classes are being held to the first floor where the cafeteria, gym, and commons rooms are located. In the moment he met the brunette, he immediately felt his lungs not working. He was simply awestruck by the beauty of the man that called him and asked him if what is going on.

When he said his name was Kurt, Blaine kept reciting the name over and over his head. _Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. What a wonderful name for a beautiful man like him. _Blaine thought and in that thought, he realized he simply cannot let that man go. He needs that man. He needed that man to be a part of his life. He was sure of it. And, he was right.

After talking and texting Kurt for a few days and coming to the rescue when he was violated by a Neanderthal at his school, he and Kurt were inseparable and that made Blaine happy. He hasn't been that happy since he was a kid. Kurt made him feel like a kid again.

He knew he would fall for the beautiful boy sooner and later. As much as he made himself believe that he was only a friend and a mentor to the boy, he can't help but think of him in a romantic way that friends shouldn't be thinking of. He tried to be just a friend to him but he simply can't. He simply can't be "just a friend" so the harmless flirting started.

Blaine knew flirting sent signals, signals by which shows he was interested in Kurt, which was true. Yet, he can't be with the beautiful boy since it was wrong. He should be a friend to him and a mentor, not a lover, as much as he wanted too. So, he went to another boy. Jeremiah.

Jeremiah was a mistake, Blaine is certain. He wanted to forget that he felt romantic feelings towards his new friend and made himself believe that he loves Jeremiah. So, he made a plan to serenade him on Valentine's Day. He knew it would disaster, the song he chose clearly was indication that things weren't going to end well but he still went for it. Of course, it didn't end well and he was humiliated and band at the Gap store. What's worse is that Kurt, the boy he had romantic feelings told him he thought he was going to be the one Blaine was going to serenade.

This horrified at the same time made Blaine happy. He was horrified because this is clearly going to be bad for their friendship. He was happy because Kurt liked him just as much as he liked the brunette. Sadly, he lied to his beautiful friend, telling him he was bad at romance, which is true, and that he didn't want to ruin their friendship, which is also true. But the lie was. He was a coward. He can't put their friendship on the line. He just can't lose what they have which is rare. Very rare.

Months have passed and it seems that the Valentine's Day fiasco was forgotten by both he and Kurt. Then, Rachel Berry happened. Blaine knew drinking alcohol would bite him in the ass. It happens every time but seeing Kurt in his outfit that night made him think of bad thoughts that friends shouldn't do so he chugged a bottle of beer and soon everything was history. He woke up the next morning having the hangover of his life and the headache that was near to splitting his head. What's more, he found out he kissed Rachel Berry, Kurt's other best friend. He remembered kissing her but he thought he was kissing Kurt. Oh how wrong he was.

With kissing a girl, Blaine thought that maybe his romantic feelings for Kurt would cease if he tried going out with her. That made him question his sexuality and he was. _Maybe I'm not gay after all. I never did have a boyfriend before..._That thought caused him and Kurt to have their first major fight. Kurt can't simply believe that Blaine would even consider that he is a bisexual. But Blaine did consider and this made Kurt sad because he looked up to him.

They didn't talk to each other for week because of that fight. That was the worst week Blaine has ever had in his life. As much as he did enjoy hanging out and dating Rachel, Kurt is definitely better. He hated the fact he didn't get to talk to his friend or buy him coffee. That week sucked. So, when Rachel suddenly kissed him on one of his coffee runs and he felt no spark from it, he immediately declared he was gay. 100% gay. He was certain now. After that, he called Kurt and told him he was sorry and Kurt said he was sorry too. The fight was over and they started hanging out with each other again, closer than ever.

Months again has passed and to Blaine, Kurt seems to be his equal in everything. They liked the same things. They hated the same things. They both have the same opinion on certain things and always complimented each other with what they have to say. And as they got to know each better, Blaine's feelings seem to grow deeper.

Pavarotti, Kurt's pet canary and one of the Warblers mascots, brought Blaine to the breaking point. He died of a stroke, based from Kurt, that led to him singing a beautiful eulogy of Blackbird by the Beatles. And at that moment, while his best friend sang the song with raw and true emotion to a dead bird, Blaine realized his deep feelings only point to one thing.

He was in love with Kurt Hummel.

The realization hit him so hard that he found it hard to breathe so much that he excused himself from the meeting after Kurt sang and went to bathroom to both laugh and cry. But then his thoughts of their friendship became a huge block towards the path of telling his friend his true feelings. So, he tried to find a loophole to it.

He asked the Head Council of the Warblers if they could arrange their eleven o'clock number for Regionals and turn it into a duet, a duet with the boy he loves as he partner. Not surprised, everyone agreed to it. It seems that all of them knew about his feelings for the younger boy. He decided that they should sing Candles by Hey Monday, a break-up song. It seemed to be perfect for them, even though there not breaking up. He was sure their voices would blend beautifully.

When he was about to tell Kurt what song he chose, he also wanted to tell his true feelings for the beautiful boy too. Sadly, he chickened out. He didn't found the courage to tell the boy he felt stronger feelings for him and that duet was simply to have more time to be with him. He was chicken. Bok Bok.

The duet was amazing as he expected and the second number got a huge impact from the audience but the Warblers weren't fated to win. New Directions won. The Warblers were a little sadden but they just decided to perform lots of concerts at Dalton to make the rest of the school year worthwhile.

After the Regionals, Kurt and he went to the old clearing behind Dalton and there they buried Kurt's canary. Blaine decided he was going to tell Kurt there that he loves him and wants to be with him, possibly forever, but Kurt told him news that he didn't want to hear or believe.

Kurt was going back to McKinley. Very soon.

This crushed Blaine's spirit and it made telling Kurt that he loves him not worthwhile since the younger boy might think he's only saying that because he didn't want the boy to leave Dalton Academy. The next few days were pure pain to the curly-haired man as he helped his friend pack his things and say goodbye to the Warblers. It was worst to Blaine. Thinking of Kurt not being at Dalton made him sick to the stomach and made him all depress. When the time to say goodbye to Kurt came, he simply said bye, not wanting to cause anymore pain to his sadden and crushed heart.

Kurt, who was also just as sadden, promised he would stay in contact and will never say goodbye to him but simply say see you soon. He kissed Blaine on the cheek before he went inside his car and drove away. The moment Kurt's car was out of sight, Blaine touched the cheek Kurt kissed and burst into tears, feelings all the sadness of losing someone he loves. He sat on the floor Kurt's car was parked and simply cried until Wes and David went to comfort him.

They both knew what their friend felt and felt sorry and angry at him at the same time.

Months have passed now and Blaine didn't get over his feelings. He missed Kurt every day. He still orders to coffee orders every day at the coffee shop and has to drink to cups of coffee, making him too energetic. He still comes by Kurt's room only to find it empty. He still goes to the garden where he and Kurt used to hang out all the time when they did their homework or felt lazy and simply wanted sing. He missed Kurt. He still loves Kurt.

He and Kurt still hang out all the time, especially at weekends. Weekends are the only days Blaine looked forward to because he gets to see the beautiful boy that stole his breath the first time they met. And every weekend, Blaine plots to tell Kurt he loves him but again and again he chickens out.

So now, it was the middle of the week and Blaine was strumming his guitar as the wind slowly blew. He was thinking of Kurt right now and wondering if he was with another man. The idea made Blaine's heart crack in pain. The idea of another man getting to kiss Kurt's lips that should only be Blaine's to be touched made his blood boil with anger.

He didn't realize as he strummed his guitar that several of the Warblers were watching him. They were standing right next to him but he seems that he didn't notice them.

Wesley Yang was one of the first Warblers to finally clear his throat and say something. "Blaine, this has got to stop." He stated, sounding very concern. The said Warbler simply lifted his head to look upon his friends while still continuing to strum his guitar.

"Depressed Blaine is not fun to watch." David Thompson added. Blaine still continued to simply strum his guitar, not caring what his friends were telling him.

"Just tell him already," Trent Nicholson suggested to him, placing his hands inside the pockets of his blazer.

Blaine stopped strumming and simply shook his head to no one in particular. "I can't," He said, his voice a little raspy. "I'm a coward. I don't have any courage. I'm a chicken." He said with a depressing tone that made Thad Stevens groan.

"Dude, you are not the type of guy to get all depress by a man. You need to grow some balls and do something, not lie here in the grass, strumming depressing sounds." Thad said persuasively.

"Blaine can grow balls?" Aaron Houghston, the "special" Warbler, asked. Thad face-palmed in response.

"But I'm a coward," Blaine said sounding very sure.

"No," Wes disagreed. "You're simply scared of losing your friendship to Kurt to the point that you would rather be depress than-"

Wes was cut off by Jordan McClaine. "Being in bed with Kurt and making sweet passionate love to him." Jordan, the sex addict of the club, supplied.

The Warblers were all silent for a second until they all burst out laughing at what Jordan said, even Blaine, who shook his head as he laughed and took of the guitar strap from his body. "You make a valuable point, Jordan." Blaine commented as he stood up and brushing off the stray grass off his pants. "But still, I'm scared."

"Blaine," Jeff Jefferson said sounding like a man full of wisdom. "If you don't try, you'll regret not doing anything in the future. I assure you that." The group was silent by what Jeff said until David said something to break the silence.

"Jeff here is right. You need to do this for the sake of not regretting and if you're friendship with Kurt is strong enough to endure one falling for the other, then you have nothing to worry about if he doesn't feel the same."

"But that's the point, David." Blaine said pointed out. "What if he doesn't feel the same? That would crush the hell out of me."

Blaine didn't notice a few of the Warblers rolling their eyes since they all know that Kurt definitely felt the same. Thad spoke up. "Take the risk even if it means losing his as your friend, at least you won't regret in the future." He concluded. Blaine simply nodded, feeling his friends' support.

Suddenly, Aaron snapped his fingers causing all the Warblers to look at him. "I have an idea!" He exclaimed proudly.

"You do?" Jordan asked in surprised.

"Blaine should perform at the concert this Friday! Didn't Dean Nodds say in the intercom today that they are desperately in need of a closing act to perform and well, the Warblers can't perform because he said other students need to get to have their share of the spotlight but he didn't say one of the Warblers can't perform." Aaron explained.

"What are you saying?" David asked, confused by what Aaron is trying to point out.

"What if Blaine performs alone for the closing act? Which Dean Nodds would definitely allow. He could dedicate a song to Kurt and invite Kurt to the concert and tell him and the whole audience that he loves Kurtie!" Aaron told his plain excitedly.

The group was silent, deep in thought of Aaron's plan until Jordan broke the silence. "Holy shit that idea is awesome!" He exclaimed, punching the air. The other Warblers all nodded in agreement, all looking surprised that Aaron was the one who thought of the idea.

"Well," Wes said, clapping his hands together. "That settles it. Blaine's going to be closing act of the concert this Friday. Also, he'll be telling Kurt he loves him." All the Warblers cheered at Wes's statement and started to pat him on the back. With the Warblers' support, Blaine felt courage somehow slowly creeping into his heart.

"Hell yeah! Klaine babies are coming!" Jordan shouted happily.

"Shut up, Jordan!" Blaine said laughing as he carried his guitar back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was in a hurry on that Friday afternoon as he entered his house. His glee club rehearsal has just ended and it was already five o'clock. He needs to get to Dalton at six o'clock and Dalton was two hours away so he was very much late.<p>

He was surprised when Blaine called him on Wednesday this week to tell him that he was performing as the closing act at one of the concerts at Dalton on Friday and wants Kurt to be there. It touched Kurt that up until now Blaine showed that he was very much important to the curly-haired man as he was before when he still attended the school.

Kurt was afraid that his transfer back to McKinley would strain his friendship with his best friend but somehow, it seems it got stronger every time they hang out on the weekends. Kurt makes it a specific that his weekends are intended to being Blaine and Blaine only.

Though Kurt wished that he and Blaine were more than just friends. The countertenor finds himself always wishing that he could attach his lips on Blaine's and kiss him with all the emotion. What he wished more was for Blaine to feel the same way he did. But sadly, it seems fate decided that he and Blaine are always just going to brings.

But even then, Kurt still believes that maybe one day his wishes will come true.

Kurt simply grabbed his car keys that was hanging by the key hooks and left immediately to go to Dalton. He wouldn't miss an opportunity to see the man he was in love with it.

* * *

><p>Blaine was a nervous wreck as he watched the hands of his clock turn. It was sixty-thirty already and he was up next very soon and yet, Kurt wasn't there at all. He keeps peeking at the audience, mostly Dalton students, and none had the beauty of his friend so clearly, he wasn't there. The Warblers were all there except his friends who were busy trying to locate Kurt and keeping him sane. They really were good friends of his and he owes them big time.<p>

"Blaine," Wes said reassuringly. "He'll be there. I promise. Kurt wouldn't miss a chance to see you perform." Wes offered a bottle of water to Blaine which he gladly accepted and drank to ease his nerves.

"You're right," Blaine said, agreeing. "Kurt will be here." Changing the subject, he asked. "Are you ready to play the drums?"

Wes snorted. "I was born ready, hobbit. I was born to help you win your man." He said jokingly, making both of the Warblers laugh.

_"And now for the closing act, please give it up for Blaine Anderson!" _The intercom said, cuing Blaine's song. He bend his neck to the right and left until he heard a crack then he put on his guitar strap and carried his guitar in his arms.

"It's show time," Blaine said to himself, mentally making the sign of the cross.

* * *

><p><em>I'm late. I'm super fucking late. Blaine will never fall in love with me at this point. <em>Kurt thought as he ran towards the auditorium. As he reached the entrance to the auditorium, he heard the sound of a beginning of familiar song which means he wasn't that late. Fixing a stray bang and tucking it in place, he went inside the dark auditorium only to find Blaine, Wes, Jordan, and Thad on stage.

_This should be interesting. _He didn't look for a place to sit anymore since Blaine is the last act for the concert. He remained standing at the entrance watching his friends and trying to remember what song they are playing.

Up on stage, felt very nervous as Thad, Wes, and Jordan started the song. He can't find Kurt anywhere. He felt his spirits slowly get crush by the meaning of it. _Kurt must be busy with his old friends..._ So he decided to simply wow the audience with a song meant for Kurt. He started to sing to the microphone, strumming along with his guitar.

_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
>And catch the last weekend of the last week<br>Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
>Another sun soaked season fades away<br>_

Blaine sang the intro sadly, feeling the sadness he currently felt because the guy he loves wasn't there and therefore ruins his plans entirely. The song suddenly clicked inside Kurt's mind, his eyes widen at the realization. _Oh my God! Stolen by Dashboard Confessional? Why on earth would Blaine choose a love song as a closing act? Unless..._

_You have stolen my heart  
>You have stolen my heart<br>_

Indeed those two lines meant the world to both Kurt and Blaine as they thought of each other. To Kurt, Blaine stole his heart since Teenage Dream. To Blaine, Kurt stole the air out of his lungs with his beauty when he first laid eyes upon the beautiful man. Both have stolen each other's hearts.

_Invitation only, grant farewells  
>Crash the best one, of the best ones<br>Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed, too early to say goodnight..._

Kurt remembered the fight he and Blaine had when he questioned his sexuality and went on a date with Rachel Berry of all the girls he could have asked. _It had to be her. _He remembered how much pain he felt as he imagined their date. Never did he think he would want to be the annoying Ms. Rachel Berry but in that week, he wanted to be her more than famous singer. He hated that week but more importantly he hated having fights with Blaine. He didn't want to fight with Blaine. Kurt frowned as he continued to watch, crossing his arms on his chest.

_You have stolen my heart  
>You have stolen my heart<em>

Blaine's eyes suddenly wandered to the doors where he saw a silhouette of a tall man who arms are crossed and was watching the act with deep concentration. He narrowed his eyes a little more till he saw the eyes sparkle. He knew that sparkle. He knew that sparkle even if the man was in a huge crowd. _Kurt! _He thought happily. He gave his all to the next lines.

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
>One good stretch before our hibernation<br>Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

Kurt caught Blaine's eyes and gave him a smile and a thumbs up to assure his friend but Blaine didn't smile. He just looked at Kurt with this intensity that speaks more than words can ever say. The way Blaine's eyes never left his made Kurt believe something he believes will happen. _Is this happening?_

_Sleep well...  
>Sleep well...<br>Sleep well...  
>Sleep well...<em>

Kurt walked closer to the stage, walking in a slow mo as if he was in a movie, his eyes not living Blaine's, Blaine's not leaving his. _Is this really happening? Is he singing to ME? _He kept thinking. Blaine sang with just the same amount of intensity his eyes showed. Blaine gave is all. The way Kurt was staring at him reassured him that his friend did feel the same way he did. And the thought made him want to stop singing and simply kiss the boy senselessly. _  
><em>

_You have stolen my...  
>You have stolen my...<em>

Enough with Kurt walking in slow motion, Jeff and Nick walked behind Kurt and pushed him to go faster and on the stage. Kurt didn't cared that he was going up the stage, all he wanted to now was stand next to Blaine. His heart was beating ten times faster with each step.

_You have stolen my...  
>You have stolen my heart...<em>

As Blaine hit the last note, prolonging it as much as he can, he pointed to Kurt. Trent turned on the spotlight and focused it towards the soon-to-be couple. The two were the center of attention in the auditorium. Kurt smiled so widely when Blaine pointed to him.

I watch you spin around in your highest heels  
>You are the best one, of the best ones<p>

Blaine grabbed hold one of Kurt's hands and spun him twice on the stage, singing to him as if they were the only one's on stage. Kurt thought he was dreaming.

_We all look like we feel_

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, one his arms wrapped around the man's waist as he sang the line showing all the emotion he felt for the boy in front of him. This was it. This was what he was waiting for.

_You have stolen my  
>You have stolen my<em>

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt's face, their lips nearly touching as he whispered the lines but the audience still seems to hear it. Kurt could feel tears of joy starting to form in the corner of his eyes because he cannot believe what was happening right now. It seems impossible and yet it's not.

_You have stolen my  
>You have stolen my heart...<em>

As he sang the last two notes, he again grabbed hold of Kurt's hands and placed them gently on top of his heart. Kurt could feel his heart beating fast. _Was this because of me? _He asked himself in disbelief, not believing he has this effect to someone. As if answering his question, Blaine nodded to him and gave a beautiful smile.

The song ended with Wes last hit of the drum and complete silence fell upon the auditorium. All were waiting for the next to come, especially the two on stage.

_COURAGE! _Blaine thought as the words finally slipped out of his mouth.

"I love you, Kurt."

He said with all the emotion he can say, looking at the man he loves with the intensity Kurt said before. Licking his dry lips, he waited for Kurt's response but he didn't need as the countertenor smiled and jumped him...actually jumped in front of everyone and wrapped his arms around the curly-haired man's neck and kissed him with all the emotion he felt.

Both closed their eyes and seemed to be lost in their own world, only thing they thought was their lips on each other, each relishing the feeling of the other. It was pure bliss. They didn't even hear Wes and Thad and Jordan shout "YES!". They didn't also hear the applause and wolf-whistles from the audience. What they did hear was the angry tone of the dean of Dalton Academy, Dean Nodds.

"Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel!"

He shouted angrily as he climbed to the stage. As Blaine heard that, he simply smiled against the kiss. _Our names fit perfectly...I like the sound of it._

* * *

><p>It was around eight o'clock in the evening of that Friday night. After a surprisingly night, Kurt didn't seem to want to leave Dalton so he asked his dad if he could hang out with Blaine that night. Of course, his father agreed since he only knew they were only friends. Little did he know what happened between them that night.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were both at their favorite place at Dalton, the garden. Just like that previous Wednesday afternoon, Blaine was seating and leaning against the maple tree though now without his guitar but now, Kurt was with him. Kurt was lying on the grass, his head against Blaine's legs. He didn't care if his Alexander McQueen pants get grass stains, all he wanted was to be with Blaine, also known as his boyfriend now.

Blaine was currently caressing Kurt's forehead with his calloused fingers, a smile on his face that never left since they kissed. Kurt has his eyes closed, marvelling at Blaine's touched, his eyes felt sleepy.

"I can't believe you did that." Kurt said sleepily.

"Did what?" Blaine asked.

"Sing me a love song to the Dalton students and almost get suspended for it."

"Technically, you jumping me was the reason I almost got suspended."

"So," Kurt drew out the word. "You don't want me to jump you?" He asked, sounding serious.

"I never said that!" Blaine said, suddenly worried, his face wore a panicked expression. But Kurt simply laughed, the laugh Blaine loved so much.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine staring at him with this contended look and he knew he haven't said it yet so he should say it now. The moment was just right. "I love you," He said with emotion all over it.

If it was possible, Blaine's smile somehow went wider. "I love you too," He said and kissed Kurt's forehead again.

Kurt sighed happily closing his eyes and intertwining his hand to Blaine's. "Let's stay here forever," He said lazily.

Blaine smiled. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

And so, that Friday night the garden was complete. The evening air blew and trees and plants bend. Blaine's air has finally come back and he was going to live happy from now on. He had courage.

He has Kurt and life was good.

Also, he wasn't a coward anymore.

Or a chicken.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Awww...well this turned out to be a little angsty but it somehow worked. What did you think? Leave me a review okay.<strong>

**Also: How many of you are pissed at Ryan Murphy for making Blaine a junior? Please review and tell me!**

**I don't care if in the real show Blaine is a junior. To me, they'll always be seniors and of both age! Screw RIB!**

* * *

><p><strong>All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows!<strong>


	6. Raindrops Falling on the Car Window

**Author's Note: Another chapter is finished. I'm really sad that only a few people review to this story. This is my sad face. :( But to those who do review, you have my love. :) I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Raindrops Falling on the Car Window<strong>

* * *

><p>It was raining hard by the time Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson reached Lima, Ohio that Friday afternoon. Before they even left Dalton, dark and angry clouds have already formed and scattered throughout the heavens, sending out buckets of rain pouring all over Ohio. It was not a good time to drive but he promised his father he will be at home that weekend.<p>

Kurt have been worried althroughout the car ride, his eyes focused intently on the road, but Blaine kept holding his hand, reassuring him they will be safe even though he was also frightened. As much as both were worried about the weather, they can't help but love the feeling of the other holding their hand.

"I never should have asked you to come with me." Kurt said sounding guilty as he turned a corner. If anything happens to Blaine during this ride, he'll never stop hating himself. He asked Blaine to come just to not miss the said curly-haired boy. He always missed the boy when he has to go back home.

"Kurt," Blaine said turning his head to the countertenor. "We're going to be okay. Nothing's going to happen to us." He said reassuringly, squeezing Kurt's hand once more, feeling the familiar electricity cross his veins in doing so.

Blaine has grown to realize he was falling for his best friend. After the Valentine's Day disaster and Kurt telling him about his feelings, he can't get the boy out of his mind. He tried to forget it, he really did. He didn't want to screw their friendship since it was the best friendship he ever had. No one can compare to it. But then, he found himself comparing Kurt to the idea boyfriend he wants. And Kurt seems to be qualifying for it, which frightened Blaine even more.

But he now knows he was falling for his best friend and a chance to spend more time with him is a chance he will always take to get to know the boy better.

"How'd you know that? Are you God?" Kurt countered sarcastically as he slowed down the car a bit. He was scared. He can't help himself.

"Um, no, I'm clearly not God," Blaine said sounding serious. He knew not to say a comeback to Kurt while he's scared because it will end in an ugly way.

_You are in my eyes. _Kurt thought.

"We're going to be fine. I promise you. You just keep watching the road and I'll be quiet so you'll keep your focus and won't get distracted." Blaine reassured him, squeezing again his hand.

_Okay. That's it. If he squeezes my hand one more time, we're getting into a car accident because of the electricity I feel. Better pull my hand out from his grasp. _Kurt thought as he pulled his hand from Blaine's grasp and rested it on the steering wheel, already feeling sad about losing the contact.

Blaine also felt the same, leaning his elbow on the car door and resting his chin on his hand. He missed Kurt's hand already.

Months after the Valentine's Day disaster, Kurt and he seem to lose the closeness they had once. Though they are still very close, there seem to be a boundary to them now. Back then, they can hold hands and be close together as physically possible and still remain friends. Yet now, they can't even hold hands far too long.

_Maybe Kurt's not in love with me anymore, _Blaine silently thought to himself. He knew the feelings of the boy next to him since he told Blaine during Valentine's Day. Blaine responded by saying their just friends which he regrets now deeply. He shouldn't have said their just friends since even back then he already felt different with Kurt but he was a coward.

But now, he was sure to be falling for him. Though he didn't even thought of the idea that Kurt might not reciprocate the feelings anymore since it was two months ago. _Shit. _He swore in his mind.

The silence was definitely deafening to both Kurt and Blaine. It was if the quietness was screaming right next to their ears. The silence didn't felt right at all. It felt weird and it was never awkward between.

The silence in the car ended when they heard a huge clap of thunder. Kurt let out an ear-piercing scream while Blaine winced with both sound but he was quick to comfort Kurt. "Hey, it's okay. Don't be scared, I'm right here, Kurt." He reassured him for the millionth time that day, grabbing Kurt's hand and hell not caring if his friend-who-he-is-falling-for didn't liked it. Kurt didn't pull away though.

"I hate thunder," Kurt whispered sounding like a five year old child, pouting even. Blaine couldn't help but smile at his friend. "So do I," The curly-haired boy agreed. "Let's hate it together,"

_He hates thunder too. That's it, its official. I'm in love with Kurt Hummel. _He thought.

They stopped in the middle of the road but it seems that no one else was around. Blaine continued to rub circles on Kurt's palm to relax the boy and the said boy was near of moaning because of the things Blaine was doing to him. "Maybe we should wait the rain out just a bit," Kurt suggested to Blaine. "It's raining too hard and I don't wait to get into an accident. Also, there's thunder now."

Blaine simply nodded. It was a perfect solution though they should find a better place to park than the actual road. "Maybe we should find a place to park, Kurt." He suggested which Kurt agreed, moving the car to a nearby convenience store. He chose a parking space and then left the engine running so that they won't freeze to death. Blaine continued to rub circles on Kurt's palm, enjoying it by now.

"So, was this how you thought you'll spend Friday night?" Kurt asked, wanting to cut through the silence. Blaine chuckled, still hearing the sarcasm in Kurt's words. He seems to be the kind of it.

"Nope, I didn't plan to get stuck with my best friend in his car while there's a storm coming through Ohio. But I don't mind though. I didn't even have any plans to do tonight." Blaine said honestly.

"No plans? Why no plans, Blaine?"

"Well, at night, I usually hang out with you. I don't like playing video games with Wes and David since I feel like a third wheel to their secret love affair..." Blaine smiled as he heard Kurt laugh a bit. He continued. "And the other Warblers are busy with their dramatic love lives..." Again, he earned a laugh from his best friend. "I guess, I have no one to hang out with other than you." The boy looked sheepish.

Kurt was a little surprised with Blaine's honesty. But then a smirk crawled on his face. "You probably miss a lot when I'm at home." He joked, smiling at Blaine that made the boy weak by his knees even when he is sitting.

"I do, I do miss you when you leave Dalton." He said seriously. "Why do you think I agreed quickly when you asked me to come with you?" He asked, as if it wasn't obvious. Kurt shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you were looking forward to my father's murderous look." He joked. Blaine laughed, remembering the first time he and Kurt's father met, he thought he was Kurt's boyfriend...how he wish he is...and told him never to lay a hand on his son...oh if only he can...which made Kurt scold his father from being inappropriate.

Still, even though they said that they were only friends, Burt seems to look at Blaine as if he was a rapist out to rape Kurt. It's a little awkward between them from then on.

"I like your dad. I wish he was my dad. Someone who accepts me for who I am." Blaine said sadly. It was now Kurt's turn to turn the tables as he grabbed both of Blaine's hands and squeezed them.

"Blaine, your father is not even half the man you are. You are honest with yourself and proud of who you are. If your father doesn't see how great of a son you are, it's his lost. I see a man who is nice, a caring and loving friend, someone who you could talk to for hours and still never get tired of him. I see a man who never hurts people and will do anything for his friends. I see a man who is adorkable and I love that about you." Kurt kept reassuring Blaine, his ocean eyes staring at Blaine's hazel ones. He hated it when Blaine felt sad about his father not accepting him. He hated seeing Blaine sad in general. He was getting caught with the moment and not realizing the words coming out from his mouth.

"I see a man who protects me and will never let anyone hurt me. I see a man who inspire me and makes me want to be better than who I am now. I see a man who I'm so in love with that it brings me physical pain but I don't care about the pain since seeing him only makes me smile. I see..."

Blaine eyes widen with what he heard Kurt said, Kurt's voiced echoing in his mind..._I see a man who I'm so in love with that it brings me physical pain but I don't care about the pain since seeing him only makes me smile... _

Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes widen and tried to remember what he said and his eyes also widen when he realized what he said. _Oh no...I did not just say that. _

He quickly let go of Blaine's hands and held onto the steering wheel. Stepping on the accelerator, he drove away from the convenience store and onto the road again. Driving will distract him from the complete humiliation he did again.

"Kurt..." Blaine said, trying to talk to him while silently rejoicing inside. _He still loves me! He loves me! _

"So!" Kurt said in a high voice, trying desperately to change the subject. "What do you think of Wes and David's secret love affair?"

"Kurt..."

"I think by college they'll realize they do in fact each other more than in a brotherly way." He continued to avoid the subject. _I'm such an idiot._

"Kurt..."

"What couple name can we give them? Des? Davides? Wavid? Wevid?" _I'm more stupid than Aaron and THAT'S saying something._

"Kurt, can you just..."

"I wonder what kind of kids they'll have? Asian and African? Is there such a mix? Oh my Gaga I'm becoming racist...damn Artie..." _Not only am I stupid but racist!_

"Kurt!"

And then the car suddenly stopped. Both of the boys sat there quietly, not knowing what to do. Then, Kurt groaned and hit the steering wheel, swearing. "Shit!"

Blaine kept quiet but at the same time felt turned on with Kurt swearing."Kurt..."

Kurt lowered his head and buried his face on his hands. "I can't believe the battery died. Out of all the days the battery could die, it had to choose now. This day couldn't get any worse." He said sadly, feeling bad for himself.

Blaine had enough of this. He went closer to Kurt and pulled away Kurt's hands from his face, holding onto the soft hands tightly. Kurt's face was still lowered; he wouldn't even look at Blaine in the eye.

"I can't believe you say this day is bad." Blaine said, pretending to be hurt. "I mean, the boy I love said he was in love with me. I don't see anything bad about that." He said lovingly.

Kurt slowly lifted his head up, their faces closer than friends should be. Then again, they were in love with each other. "Wait, what?" Kurt said in surprise. Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and kissed Kurt on the lips, his hands letting go of Kurt's and he cupped his beautiful face, deepening the kiss. Both of Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise but his eyes slowly closed as he relished the taste of Blaine's tongue on his.

How to describe the feeling of Blaine's lips against his? It was indescribable. It was perfect. No it was better than perfect, no adjective can describe it.

Blaine began to crawl closer, his lips never leaving Kurt's. He began to straddle the countertenor. His mind wasn't working anymore, only his lips.

_Oh my Rowling! Why haven't we been doing this before? Why? How do people live not kissing people they love every second of the day? How did I live not kissing someone? HOW! _

Oxygen was becoming an element needed at the moment and sadly the two needed to pull away from each other. They slowly pulled away their lips but their eyes remained locked with each other. Hazel and ocean eyes unite.

"Wow," Kurt said breathlessly.

"My sentiments exactly," Blaine said just as breathlessly.

"So..." Kurt trailed off. "You like me too?"

"Like you? Hell, I love you, Kurt." Blaine said, his hands still cupping Kurt's face, his thumb slowly massaging his rosy cheeks. "And you love me too," Blaine said happily with a goofy smile.

"Yes I do, you big goof." Kurt agreed. He kissed Blaine again and can't help but smile with the fact he'll always do that a lot from now on.

"Blaine, as much as I want to kiss you more, we need to call my dad."

Blaine pouted a little. "But I don't want to leave this place,"

"I don't either but we might hypothermia if we don't get out of here." He fumbled in his pocket and took out his cell phone.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I'll keep you warm with my love." Blaine said with incredible cheesiness.

"We haven't even been dating for five minutes and you're already hopeless." Kurt said sounding annoyed with his eyes rolling as he texted his dad.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and kissed them. "I don't care if I'm hopeless. All I care about is us. We're finally us." He said sounding contended.

"Yeah us," Kurt agreed, loving the feel of the words on his tongue. He once again leaned in to capture Blaine's lips. Still the best feeling in the world.

_I hope dad doesn't get here soon. Screw hypothermia, this is the best day ever. _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hell, I would rather have hypothermia as long as Darren Criss is kissing me. Hell to the yeah! See u in the next chapter! :)<strong>

**All my love to Klaine and my fellow Klainebows!**


End file.
